Zafiro Azul
by KndVB
Summary: AU. Ella tiene un secreto. Y siempre mira su collar. Sabe que nunca lo podrá olvidar. Un día prometió que nadie pasaría lo que algún día tuvo que pasar. Y desde entonces aprendió a luchar. Luego de ocho años sus caminos se encontraron y entablaron una gran alianza, donde abundará la sed de venganza, sangre, misterios y muchos secretos que por fin habrá que revelar.
1. Prólogo

**"Zafiro Azul"**

* * *

 **Año 730**

 **"Planeta Vegetasei"**

 _El fin de la guerra ha llegado junto al nacimiento del nuevo "Planeta Vegetasei". La última gota de sangre ha sido derramada en el agua de aquel lago por una joven niña agonizante, que tratando de escapar de la muerte detuvo su paso en aquella fría orilla. Su cuerpo desangrante cae al suelo tiñendo la tierra de un rojo carmesí y de sus pequeñas manitas inertes escapa su **tesoro** más amado conferido por su padre para ser protegido de la **iniquidad** del universo. Una piedra preciosa de un hermoso color azul se sumerge en la claridad del agua al mismo tiempo que llega su último palpitar, y brilla en esa noche por el resto de la eternidad a la luz de la luna, confundiéndose entre las estrellas._

 _El color rojizo natural del cielo se funde con los charcos de sangre y el olor a carne quemada que deleita los sentidos de los saiyajins. Entre el humo y los escombros festejan la victoria con rugidos sonoros por cada rincón del planeta. La luna llena despertó sus sentidos más sanguinarios, la transformación Ōzaru les dio el triunfo de la noche._

 _Extinta la raza Tsufur se ha coronado a quien guiará a sus súbditos a la grandeza, el gran "Rey Vegeta" quien ha sido elegido por su fuerza y poder en la batalla superior a cualquier otro. Pero **alguien** los tiene en la mira. Una nueva era comienza para los saiyajins, una era llena de **sangre** …_

 _...¿Todo el mal se paga?..._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes y lugares de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama dueño de Dragon Ball, serie animada por la compañía Toei Animation._


	2. I Duelo

**"Zafiro Azul"**

* * *

 _Capítulo I_

 _"Duelo"_

 **Año 753**

 **"Planeta Konatsu, Galaxia Oeste"**

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y escurrió el agua de su cabello entre sus manos, alcanzó la toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo. Caminó frente al espejo y se observó, su mirada fría, inexpresiva y su ceño fruncido característico. Hoy era el peor día de todos los de su existencia. Nunca admitiría cuan cansada estaba, las veces que deseó morir, pero tenía un gran orgullo y como aquel día que prometió al cielo un futuro para todos, seguía de pie y con la frente en alto. Nadie jamás viviría lo que paso durante toda su vida. Ella no lo iba a permitir. Era la fortaleza de su familia, quien los obligaba a no bajar la mirada. ¡Nadie podía rendirse! Eso siempre fue lo único que les pidió.

Largo un suspiro pesado, lleno de tormentos, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a cambiarse. Una camisa azul a cuadros de su chico, jeans holgados y unos tenis blancos regalo de su hermana por su cumpleaños número veinte. Tomo su cabello en una coleta alta mal hecha y salió del baño. Dio tres pasos. Paro frente al tocador. Lo observo… Único como siempre. Lo tomo entre sus manos. Si, este era su verdadero corazón. Ese que solo dejaba para bañarse, porque el real se había apagado hace mucho tiempo. Agarro los extremos y lo abrochó alrededor de su cuello. Volvió a la vida. Sintió como sus energías se incrementaban en su cuerpo, era mágico, un hermoso tesoro. "Si tan solo estuviese vi…" ¡No! ¡Ella no podía pensar en esas cosas! Sintió como algo humedeció su mejilla. "No…" ¡Ella no debía llorar! Eso no estaba permitido… Secó la lágrima a la velocidad de la luz con el revés de su mano. Se había fallado así misma. Juró nunca más derramar ni una sola lágrima como aquella chiquilla enam… ¡Suficiente! Los sentimientos son muestras de debilidad con las que el enemigo puede usar en tu propia contra. Sintió pena por esa pobre diabla que creía en cuentos de amor, princesas y conquistaba la moda. "¡Jajaja una pobre debilucha!" Pero… ¿Enserio sentía pena? Unos golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sabía quién era.

–Bulma, la comida está servida, no podemos empezar sin ti –avisó tras la puerta.

–Voy en tres minutos –respondió de mala gana.

–De acuerdo… ¡No pienses demasiado o entraré a buscarte! ¡Estas avisada! –se escuchó como los pasos se alejaban y se tumbó a la cama.

¿Acaso todos la conocían tan bien? No, nadie. Apenas su familia conocía parte de su historia y por momentos le era difícil mirarlos a la cara. Su hermana sabía la mayoría de los hechos. Fue una noche tormentosa, no le importó morir de frío en las heladas montañas, pero ella estaba ahí, cargando el peso en su espalda, llorando como una niña con el alma desgarrada. Chichi fue a buscarla y la encontró en el suelo, temblando y con los ojos cerrados. No lo pudo evitar y también se largó a llorar. Era su hermana mayor, su amiga, su más grande confidente. ¡Y estaba hecha trizas! La tomo en brazos y se metieron en una cueva alejada de la helada lluvia. Con su propio ki comenzó a calentar su cuerpo y el propio. Cuando dejo de temblar se miraron a los ojos y todo el peso de su espalda se derrumbó, le contó casi todo, lo que su garganta le permitió hablar. Le pidió perdón tantas veces. Y sintió un alivio tremendo en su pecho cuando Chichi le dijo que no tenía por qué pedir perdón. Pero eso no le alcanzaba siempre se sentiría culpable. Esa noche durmieron abrazadas entre lágrimas compartidas. Porque aunque no haya sufrido tanto como ella, entendió el sentimiento y compartió su dolor.

"Ocho años…"

Su padre también conocía la historia. Vivieron juntos casi lo mismo. Él también sufría, pero al ser un hombre tan inteligente lo lograba ocultar, su hija estaba primero y las lágrimas se las dejaba a la almohada. Cada día que pasaba notó como su pequeña no era la misma niña sonriente de antes y eso lo atormentó tanto que comenzó a enfermar. Bulma se dio cuenta que su padre no soportaba verla así y que ella era la razón por la cual enfermaba, para entonces decidió hacer lo mismo que él, ocultar su dolor para la almohada.

Cuando su padre mejoro se concentraron en averiguar porque les sucedió todo esto. El Dr. Briefs llego a la única conclusión que elaboro su cerebro, la inteligencia. Bulma podía ser el fruto de la creación. Su hábil mente era capaz de inventar lo que fuese tan solo con pedirlo. Por eso era la más buscada en toda la Galaxia Norte. Por eso ellos la querían como un tesoro. Para moldearla a sus gustos. La necesitaban para armar el Imperio más grande del universo, el Imperio usado para la perversa maldad. A veces coincidieron en que tuvieron suerte en escapar, pero lo dejado atrás no los dejo ni pensarlo. La mejor opción fue desaparecer del mapa, como si nunca hubiesen existido, para así lograr vivir más tranquilos. Aunque no todos tuvieron la conciencia tranquila…

"Ocho malditos años…"

Bulma cambió demasiado. Ahora su semblante era frío como el hielo, no hablaba y se guardaba todo para sí, tenía un pésimo carácter. Y su padre comenzaba a pensar si algún día volvería a ser la misma de antes. Como la conocía, sabía que hasta que no acabe con todos sus fantasmas no iba a parar ni para respirar. Lo que le quedo en crecer la convirtió en una mujer obstinada y terca, con un gran genio y sobre todo una interminable fuerza, cuando estaba muy de mal humor era mejor ni acercarse, y temer que no explote. Pero lo que todos admiraban más de ella era su gran valentía, y aunque la vida no le haya dado tregua, les maravillaba su fortaleza, era una luchadora, jamás se había dado por vencida, nunca demostró ser pesimista. Era la guerrera perfecta.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, chirrió al instante. Hizo una mueca de desagrado por el irritante ruido y salió hacia el comedor. Le dolía la cabeza, hoy no soportaría a nadie. A pasos firmes entro a la gran sala, la casa les había costado un trabajo de años, pero mucho más el laboratorio, casi todos los materiales que usaron no se encontraban por ningún lado, ya que en donde ahora residían había minerales y elementos muy escasos, así que fue necesario viajar a otros planetas, además ahorrarían tiempo y también llevarían otros componentes para la construcción de maquinarias, equipos, robots, naves y todo lo que se les ocurra o fuese necesario para implementar la tecnología en Konatsu, si, hoy su hogar.

Cuando llegaron al planeta de los Konatsian, no fueron muy bien recibidos por los llamados "hechiceros antiguos", sin dudar solo con verles la cara les daba escalofríos. Pero los demás pobladores del lugar fueron muy amistosos, les brindaron comida y techo por un buen tiempo, solo hasta que el Dr. Briefs decidió hablar con el Rey Kont para ofrecerse como jefe del área tecnológica del planeta, puesto que no existía, y así mejorar la calidad de vida de los demás, porque los Konatsian parecían guerreros medievales y no había signos de querer avanzar hacia una nueva forma de vida, pero de eso se iban a encargar Bulma y el Dr. Briefs, de enseñarles que la tecnología también era necesaria, claro, quizás al principio fueron ideas algo egoístas por parte de los dos, ya que ninguno podría sobrevivir en un lugar sin crear nuevos inventos. Años más tarde el logo de la nueva Corporación Cápsula estaba grabado en cada parte de Konatsu.

Miro a las tres personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. A la cabecera su padre, del lado derecho su lugar vacío, a su lado su novio, y del lado izquierdo su hermana. Los dos hombres levantaron la cabeza y la miraron expectantes. Goku le dio una leve sonrisa y ella se la devolvió tristemente. ¿Podía ser alguien tan dulce como Goku? Observo a su padre y este le hizo un ademán para que tome asiento. Una vez todos en la mesa, los robots comenzaron a servir la comida, pero la peliazul se enfocó en otra cosa. Chichi mantenía la cabeza gacha fija en el plato, su respiración era apresurada, subía y bajaba los hombros rápidamente y su ki era inestable. Pero hoy nadie podía decir ni una palabra, así que no servía de nada preguntar. Lo mejor era entre todos el silencio.

–Podemos comenzar –ordenó el Dr. Briefs y todos empezaron a cenar. Goku inmediatamente comenzó a devorar lo que se le cruzaba por sus ojos. Chichi ni toco su plato y Bulma revolvía la comida– ¿Hija no vas a comer? –preguntó amablemente, pero entendía que no podía tragar ni un bocado.

–Lo siento papá, hoy no tengo mucha hambre –respondió y devolvió su mirada a la pelinegra. El Dr. Briefs miró a su otra hija.

–Chichi… –no pudo terminar ya que la aludida habló.

–Creí que no podíamos hablar –dijo con el ceño fruncido observando a su hermana. Esta la miro adivinando sus intenciones.

–Esa es la idea… –pronunció con frialdad.

–Pues me tiene harta –soltó con desprecio la pelinegra.

–¡Chichi! –reclamó el mayor de la casa, quien se había parado del asiento. Goku dejo de comer y vio la escena sin entender nada.

–Papá déjala que se descargue… –el Dr. Briefs se sentó confundido y dejo a sus dos hijas "hablar" entre ellas.

–¡¿Qué me descargue?! ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES BULMA?! –explotó.

–¡TU HERMANA ESO SOY! ¡NO SE POR QUE RAYOS TE QUEJAS! DESDE HACE OCHO AÑOS HACEMOS LO MISMO Y NUNCA TE DISGUSTO –espetó con rabia.

–¡¿Qué nunca me disgusto?! ¡¿ESO CREES?! ¿TE PARECE BIEN CONVERTIR ESTE DÍA EN UN CEMENTERIO DEL SILENCIO? ¡¿Acaso no sabes que…?! –fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa proveniente de la peliazul.

–Así que eso piensas… Un cementerio del silencio. Valla, creí que sabias que hacemos esto para respetar a todas esas almas inocentes –sentenció con una voz sombría.

–¿Con las que tú acabaste? –rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y tapo con sus manos su boca– Bulma yo lo…

–¿Disculpa…? –sus ojos estaban encendidos. No lo podía creer. ¿Ella había dicho eso?

–¡Lo siento Bulma no quise decir eso! –sintió miedo, miedo de perder a su hermana. ¿Cómo puedo decirle esas palabras sabiendo cuanto le dolía y justo hoy? Ella le había brindado un techo, una familia, todo. El enojo se le había esfumado.

–No Chichi, si dijiste eso es porque lo piensas. Pero no te culpo. ¿Sabes? A veces yo también veo la sangre de esas personas en mis manos –dicho esto se marchó volando por la ventana.

–Bulma… ¡Espera NO! –se paró para seguirla pero dos brazos fuertes la detuvieron. La pelinegra se abrazó al pecho del hombre y lloro.

–Déjala Chi… Ella tiene que estar sola es lo mejor, pero lo que dijiste estuvo mal y lo sabes… –la miró tiernamente a los ojos rojos por el llanto.

–Lo sé Goku… No fue mi intención ¡Pero estaba muy enojada! No sabes cuánto odio pasar el veinticinco de diciembre así. Ellos no hubieran querido esto… –sollozó más fuerte– Mi papá me hubiera querido ver feliz, celebrando con las personas que amo y no haciendo silencio por todo lo sucedido. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vivía en un castillo? –el de cabellos alborotados asintió atento– Ox Satán, mi padre, convertía el castillo en un cuento de hadas, todos los ciudadanos del monte Frypan asistían a nuestra fiesta. ¡Y la pasábamos de maravilla! Eso era vida, no esto Goku…

–Solo debes esperar Chi… ¿Crees que Bulma sería feliz festejando? Ella es la involucrada en todo esto. Sabes que cuando ella acabe con Freezer su alma descansará en paz y conoceremos a esa Bulma de antes que tanto nos ha contado el Sr. Briefs ¡Solo espera! ¿Puedes? –puso sus ojitos como cachorrito y Chichi no evitó sonreír, era tan lindo.

–Sí Goku, puedo esperar… –él esbozo un enorme sonrisa y continuó.

–Bien, ahora… creo que iré a hablar con ella –Chichi abrió los ojos asustada por su seguridad vital, aunque él entendió que era por otra cosa– Descuida Chi, yo le explicaré cómo te sientes, cuando vuelva ya no estará enfadada. ¡Lo prometo! –le dio un rápido abrazo y salto volando hacia el ki de Bulma, seguro estaba en las montañas.

–¡Ten cuidado Goku…! –grito a su amigo.

* * *

Estaba parada abrazándose así misma contra el frío. El viento soplaba sus cabellos azules… Sentía la brisa congelar su piel y como sus vellos se erizaban al instante, pero así estaba ella, muerta en vida, y desde hace rato. Sabía que merecía sufrir y por eso no le importaba helarse, hasta en sus entrenamientos se sometía al límite para ver correr su propia sangre. Si se hubiese entregado no tendría que haber corrido la de otros, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Se lastimaba en cada lucha contra sí misma y nunca se hería gravemente. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso? Si se lastimaba, se curaba al instante. ¿Acaso nunca pasaba lo que quería? ¿Era una cruel broma del destino? ¿Una condena por sus errores? Rasgo con su uña la palma de su mano para abrir una herida y se cerró al instante.

"¿Qué carajos…?"

Sabía que era una anomalía de su cuerpo, nunca vio a nadie padecer de esto. Y antes de viajar por primera vez al espacio jamás le sucedió… Era alguien normal. Averiguo si podría ser característica de alguna otra raza, ¿Quizás no era humana? Pero lo único parecido que encontró fue sobre unos tales namekianos que tenían una técnica de regeneración celular, pero ella no podía ser namekiana… Físicamente no se parecía en nada, esto eran seres de color verde y con antenas, ADEMÁS, ¡Eran todos hombres! ¡¿Cómo rayos se reproducían?! No lo quiso imaginar.

Hace rato que sentía la presencia de Goku tras de ella, pero no le dio importancia, si quería hablar que se acerque y comience, porque ella no era como Chichi y andaba soltando sus pesares por el mundo. ¿Pero para que hablar? ¿Que tenía que decir? Simplemente… nada. Su hermana arruinó el único momento que les dedicaban a todas esas personas sin culpa, y lo mejor de la velada, fue como remató en él final. ¡Pero bueno! Lo hecho, hecho esta, ¿Verdad? Bulma también pensaba como Chichi, ella era una asesina.

Siguió observando el cielo, hoy estaba sumamente hermoso. ¿Qué irónico no? Debería estar gris y lluvioso, oscuro como cuando se despide a alguien en su entierro, todos de negro y llorando, claro pero las lágrimas ya no le salían, estaba seca, por dentro y por fuera.

El color anaranjado del cielo comenzaba a dar paso a la noche estrellada. Sonrió. Dos estrellas seguían brillando en el cosmos a millones de años luz, resplandecientes como siempre debieron ser, magnificas. Dos almas unidas, aun estando tan lejos…

"Jamás te olvidaré…"

–¿La Tierra es hermosa no Goku? –una sola lágrima bajo por su mejilla. Está bien… hoy se lo permitiría.

–Siempre será hermosa Bulma –el pelinegro camino a su lado y la miro, ella tenía la vista fija en el gran cielo oscuro y lo que más le gusto fue ver esa hermosa sonrisa grabada en su cara y esos ojitos azules brillando como una niña inocente. ¿Cuánto había pasado para ver tal espectáculo? No, en realidad el no recordaba esos ojos grandes brillar alguna vez, no lo había visto jamás. Sabía que no estaba observando a la Tierra, tenía los ojos en otra constelación. ¿Será que miraba el lugar de ese gran secreto? ¿Sonreía por su viejo amor? Goku no sabía, pero había acertado.

El pelinegro comenzó a recordar a su abuelito, el gran Gohan, el hombre que se ocupó de velar por él cuando nadie lo quiso. ¿Quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres? ¿Por qué no lo quisieron? ¿Era porque tenía cola y se veía extraño? Se sintió tan triste y no lo dudo, abrazó a Bulma por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, necesitaba amor, algo de calor familiar.

La mujer abrazada se sorprendió, y más al sentir como el hombro de su camisa se humedecía. ¡¿Estaba llorando?! Su corazón se rompió en ese instante. Recordó los abrazos de su madre, las caricias que le brindaba, las aventuras junto a su hermana, las discusiones tontas por la ropa, como se divertían… Lo bien que la pasaban y cuanto las extrañaba. Se olvidó del papel de frialdad y comenzó a aferrarse fuertemente a espalda del hombre, apretándolo exageradamente, mientras ponía su frente en su pecho.

–Goku… –balbuceó con un nudo en la garganta y lloró desconsoladamente, soltando el río de lágrimas que en realidad estaba conteniendo por años. Él la abrazó todavía más fuerte y siguió escondido en su cuello, pero se alejó un poco para poder hablarle y limpiarle las lágrimas con sus dedos.

–Yo… también extraño ¿Sabes? No quiero verte sufrir Bulma, sé que conseguirás tu objetivo y podremos ser felices de nuevo. Aunque haya cosas que no me quieras contar –agarró el collar de zafiro azul que reposaba en su pecho haciéndole referencia y lo soltó para tomar la cara de la peliazul entre sus manos– Sé que la vida te ha puesto un camino difícil, ¡Pero como decía mi abuelito! Luego de la tormenta siempre… Ehh ejem… Siempre… ¡Ay! ¿Cómo era?

–¿Sale el sol? –le recordó la muchacha riendo por la mente de su novio.

–¡Si, si! Eso era. Eres especial Bulma, no lo olvides –sonrió con su inocencia característica. Y ella se emocionó.

–Te quiero Goku… –él le beso la frente y una vez más se abrazaron, pero esta vez por corto tiempo ya que se recostaron en la fría tierra a admirar el estrellado cielo.

Ahora Bulma se sentía más tranquila. Ver las estrellas y las palabras de Goku le había reconfortado el alma. ¡Había llorado! Y en vez de estar enojada consigo misma estaba… aliviada. Recordó muchas cosas que no le permitió su mente enceguecida de odio, y eso le alegro el corazón. Quizás no estaba mal recordarlo, quizás…

 _Nunca le reprochó el verse a escondidas, sabía bien las razones y lo entendía. Él la paso a buscar a su habitación, fue tan sigiloso que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta. Estaba acostada mirando el techo completamente aburrida como cuando no estaban juntos y algo le quito las frazadas, se sentó de golpe, estaba a punto de gritar, pero "esa cosa" le tapó la boca con su mano._

– _Si gritas todo el Palacio se despertará con tu voz chillona – le susurró al oído, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se estremeció por ese aliento cálido, reconoció esa voz. Ella intento girar para verlo y este le saco la mano esperando la reprimenda._

– _Ash idiota, ¿Querías matarme de un susto? –murmuró entrecerrando los ojos ya que la oscuridad de la habitación no dejaba verlo nítidamente._

– _Hmph no vine a eso niña, así que levanta tu trasero de la cama y ponte un abrigo o lo que sea –ordenó mientras caminaba hasta la puerta._

– _¡¿Quién te crees para ordenarme?! ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado y menos a esta hora! –se paró y puso sus manos en la cadera._

– _Pues déjame decirte que soy la autoridad de este lugar y vienes por las buenas o por las malas. Y lo mejor será que por las buenas a menos que quieras morir de frío –terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa que te hacía temer._

– _Grrr ¡Está bien! Idiota –dijo lo último en un susurro poco audible– ¿Y dónde vamos? –preguntó mientras buscaba su abrigo en el armario. En realidad si tenía ganas de pasear con él, solo que se hizo la difícil por su maldito comportamiento de "soy un chico malo y te trato como se me da la gana"._

– _Ya verás_

– _¿Ahora te gusta hacer sorpresas? –preguntó en un tono burlón._

– _¡¿Estas lista?! ¡No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! –ya había perdido la paciencia._

– _¡Si ya vámonos malhumorado! –se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero él la detuvo– ¿Qué ocurre?_

– _Súbete a mi espalda –ordenó secamente._

– _¿Pe-perdón? –musitó confundida._

– _¿Tengo que explicarte todo? ¡Súbete a mi espalda, vamos a volar! –no replicó más e hizo caso, si lo seguía enfadando iban a terminar peleando y no quería que la deje abandonada._

 _Se subió a su espalda aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello mientras rodeaba su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Él abrió la ventana y emprendió vuelo. Bulma al principio estaba aterrada nunca la había llevado volando antes, pero sabía que si estaba junto a él nada malo podría pasarle, así que se acomodó mejor a su espalda y apoyo su mentón en el hombro, a él no pareció incomodarle, por dentro ella sabía que le encantaba esa cercanía aunque nunca lo admitiera._

– _Esto es genial… –le susurró al oído. Él la miro de reojo y sonrió ladinamente mientras volvía la vista al frente._

– _¿Crees que no lo sé?_

 _¿Cómo se había enamorado de él? "¿Será por su atractivo?" pensó. Pero eso solo era una de las cosas por las cuales estaba atraída a él, era un chico que derrochaba imponencia en cada paso que daba. Aunque se peleaban todo el tiempo sabían que sin pelear entre ellos no podrían vivir, se alimentaban de eso, se entretenían con eso. Él iba más allá de todos, era orgulloso, arrogante, peligroso y no le gustaba hablar mucho. ¿Estaba atraída por sus defectos? ¿Quién iba a decir que le gustaba alguien diferente a lo que una vez imagino? ¿Y a él le gustaría ella? Apostaría todo su dinero a que sí. Aunque él no lo intente demostrar estaba atraído por ella. Se veía en sus acciones, en sus miradas. Y ella estaba feliz con eso. Algo le decía que eran dos mitades que se habían encontrado. Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando habían llegado a destino hasta que escucho su voz._

– _¡Puedes bajarte de mi espalda! –le gritó luego de estar insistiendo un buen tiempo._

– _¿Qué? –preguntó desorientada._

– _Grrr, ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡BÁJATE YA! –¿Cómo soportaba sus malos tratos? Todavía no lo sabía._

– _Ah eh si, jeje estaba distraída –intento pasarse por despistada, aunque si lo estaba._

– _Hmph, eso no me importa. ¡Solo no me molestes! –aquí se acabó su paciencia… No iba a dejar que él le siga hablando así._

– _¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE! ¡Me sacas de mi habitación y te comportas como todo un grosero! ¡Ya no te aguanto! –espetó furiosa._

– _¡CÁLLATE! Y no seas fastidiosa terrícola estúpida –veía la rabia en sus orbes negros._

– _¡¿Quieres que me calle?! ¡Pues bien… Me largo! Y así ya no podrás escucharme… –vociferó enfadada y giro para irse pero él la tomo fuertemente del brazo._

– _¿Y a dónde crees que vas a ir? –siseó y apretó el agarre, Bulma podía jurar que eso le iba a dejar una horrible marca morada y lo peor es que le estaba doliendo demasiado, sin duda estaba usando demasiada fuerza sin medirse._

– _¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Me estas lastimando! –chilló– Ya déjame me quiero ir… –murmuró cabizbaja conteniendo las lágrimas que querían asomarse por sus ojos. Él inmediatamente la soltó viendo su error, ella lo ponía tan furioso que olvido por completo lo frágil que era._

– _¿Te quieres ir? ¿Y cómo piensas volver? El palacio está demasiado lejos, tardarías días en llegar, además… ¿Quién dice que no haya algún animal peligroso por allí y te coma? –soltó burlón para hacerla tener miedo y ella abrió los ojos como platos._

– _Hum, ¡Yo no creo en esas cosas, tú solo lo dices para asustarme! –aunque por dentro si estaba temblando mientras imaginaba su posible muerte._

– _Bien, si eso crees pues vete…–hizo un ademán para que se valla, pero Bulma en ese momento recordó que no sabía dónde rayos estaba gracias a las peleas con el estúpido niño arrogante. Miró a los alrededores y se dio cuenta que no tenía forma de salir de allí. Estaban en una especie de colina aislada de todo lo demás, la tierra se veía a simple vista de un color rojizo al igual que todo el planeta y tenía laderas bien pronunciadas, la cima era bastante plana. Alzó la vista y abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida observando al cielo. ¿Alguna vez las estrellas habían estado así de cerca? Se maravilló con el gran espectáculo que brindaba esa noche, y en ese momento se acordó de algo o más bien de alguien. Que tonta había sido… Él la trajo a este lugar tan mágico y como siempre ella lo terminaba enfadando. Lo observó. Le estaba dando la espalda de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno, ella se acercó hasta quedarse a su lado._

– _Tu insignificante planeta se ve desde aquí –comentó sin verla._

 _Ella devolvió la vista al cielo y encontró a su amado planeta en su constelación de siempre. Brillaba como un diamante. Sonrió._

– _Así es…_

 _Sabía que lo que menos él deseaba era hablar. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro masculino, esperando que le reclamara por el acercamiento, pero eso no paso. Y lo que él hizo la sorprendió por completo… Paso suavemente el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella suspiró. Lo amaba tanto…_

 _Esa noche dos jóvenes almas unidas contemplaron juntas las eternas estrellas._

–Mmmm… estrellas, colina, niño estúpido –balbuceaba incoherente entre sueños.

–¿Bulma? –ella roncó– ¡Hey Bulma despierta! –insistió el pelinegro.

–¡¿GOKU?! –abrió los ojos de golpe.

–¡Si soy yo jejeje! ¿Quién más? –preguntó mientras rascaba su cabeza sonriente, típico de él.

–Ah, ehh nadie no eh… ejem. ¿Qué paso? –interrogó nerviosa.

–Parece que te quedaste dormida, escuche tus ronquidos –soltó inocentemente, pero Bulma le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza ofendida– ¡AUCH! Bulma eres muy fuerte… eso dolió –dijo sobándose la cabeza.

–Bueno… ¿Deberíamos volver no? Ya es muy tarde y no quiero preocupar a mi papá –comentó todavía enfadada. ¡Hum, ella no roncaba!

–Si deberíamos pero… ¡Ah! Antes hay algo que debo arreglar –recordó.

–¿Así? ¿Qué?

–Lo que sucedió entre tú y Chichi –se puso serio. Bulma miro a otro lado.

–¡No tengo ganas de hablar de eso Goku! Ya la embarraste… ¡Estaba de buen humor! –frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos como una niña en un berrinche.

–¡Pero Bulma! Sé que no le vas a permitir hablar contigo y no quiero que estén peleadas… –suplicó.

–Ya, habla… –siseó sabiendo que no podía resistirse a las insistencias de Goku.

–Escucha, lo que dijo Chichi no fue con intención Bulma… Ella estaba muy furiosa por que no soporta pasar las navidades como si fueran un duelo... –¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Navidad?

–¿Navidad? –dijo ahora en voz alta.

–¿Acaso nunca notaste que siempre hacemos duelo el veinticinco de diciembre? –preguntó.

–Yo… No tenía idea –estaba realmente sorprendida. ¿Cómo nunca lo noto? Estaba tan cegada de rabia que ni siquiera se dio cuenta…

–Bulma, Chi sufre mucho al igual que tú hoy. Pero ella dice que sería más feliz festejando como su padre lo hubiese querido en vez de callar por su muerte –termino el relato.

–Su padre… ¡Por Kami Goku, me siento tan mal! Yo no sabía cómo se sentía Chi. Nunca le pregunte qué es lo que pensaba. Yo… Fui una egoísta, le pediré perdón… –bajo la cabeza apenada. Tantos años pensando en venganza que olvidó pensar en otros, se olvidó de Chichi. ¡La que más se preocupó por ella! Quien estuvo ahí para regalarle un abrazo… ¿Tan mala fue?

–Me parece bien Bulma, ella también te entiende… Sabe cómo todos que tú no soportarías festejar en un día como hoy. ¡Pero sé que todo volverá a estar bien cuando el mal se acabe! –apretó los puños feliz.

–Sí, y así será pero… A veces pienso, ¿Tú crees que algún día llegaremos a hacerlo? –ella era una mujer que confiaba en que lograría sus objetivos, pero algunas veces se cuestionaba en silencio si los cumpliría… Esta fue la primera vez en que pidió una segunda opinión.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó sin entender a qué se refería. Bulma casi cae de espaldas por la estupidez de su novio.

–¡¿Cómo que cosa?! ¡Acabar con Freezer! –gritó.

–Bueno, no estoy seguro… Pero lo último que se pierde es la fe –en eso la peliazul coincidió con él.

–Lo sé

–¡¿No te emociona pelear contra alguien tan poderoso?! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de luchar contra Freezer! –chilló feliz y se puso a dar patadas y golpes de puño al aire. Bulma rió un poco, pero enseguida sus ojos se oscurecieron y frunció el ceño. Goku tembló por esa mirada tan asesina que nunca antes vio en ella.

–Freezer es alguien perverso Goku. Es un ser sin buenos sentimientos en su corazón. Él es la maldad en carne y hueso, y sinceramente lo único que deseo… Es verlo muerto –siseó con odio, perdiendo la mirada en el cielo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

¡HOLA! Dios, no saben cuánto me costó pensar en esta historia. ¡Pero aquí esta! Siento que me tarde mucho en subir el Capítulo 1 entre el Prólogo, pero fueron solo cinco días. Jajaja. Enserio muero de emoción por que sigan esta historia llenas de misterios, les juro que no se van arrepentir, y la trama los va atrapar. Y sobre el Prólogo a lo que deben tomarle más importancia es al primer párrafo y el último.

Ahora vamos a aclarar bastantes cosas que han leído en el primer capítulo y se de una que fue un... ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero si, Goku y Bulma ¡Son novios! Y ustedes como... "¿Teniendo a Chichi esta con Bulma?" Pero hay razones por la cuales decidí que este con nuestra amada peliazul y las aclarará más adelante ella sola. Pero digan la verdad... ¿La escena que tuvieron juntos en las montañas no fue tierna? Pensé en como hacer llorar a Goku para que Bulma también se soltara y se me ocurrió que sería al pensar en su abuelito. Si han visto Dragon Ball en el que Goku es un niño, recordarán el único capítulo en que Goku lloro y fue al reencontrarse con su abuelo fallecido, y pienso que lloraría al igual al verlo siendo adulto. Pero con respecto a las edades... Bulma tiene 20, Goku 18 y Chichi 16. Y sinceramente luego de muchas averiguaciones e hipótesis llegue a la conclusión que esa es en verdad lo que tendrían que llevarse los personajes en el anime, ya que según el manga oficial de Akira Toriyama "Dragon Ball Minus", sobre los padres de Goku, este llega a la Tierra con 3 años, Uh, creo que me desvié del Fic Jajaja. Bueno volvamos a la historia... Chichi reclama por el tal "Cementerio del Silencio" que es en realidad un duelo. Si están pensando en que estoy dejando a Bulma para el final, si, así es. Siguiendo con lo del duelo, el capítulo lleva ese nombre... y no es solo por la referencia a la "muerte" sino también por un duelo de sentimientos.

Bulma, al fin hablare de ella, tiene un pasado oculto, en el que involucra a Freezer. ¿Pero cómo rayos terminaron conociéndose estos dos? Lo sabrán en un tiempo. Ella quiere una venganza contra el tirano y sinceramente parece que él le ha arruinado su vida. A tal punto que ella. ¿Sabe luchar? ¡Wow! Debo admitir que esa fue la primera idea del Fic, quería que Bulma sepa pelear con puños, que ella fuera una gran guerrera. ¿Pero porque vive con culpa? Hay algo que no cuenta e intriga mucho. ¿Chichi le dijo asesina y ella lo admitió? ¿Será que mato a alguien o muchos? ¿Por qué vive en Konatsu? ¿De qué escaparon? ¿Cómo obtuvo ese collar y porque lo quiere tanto? ¿Quién es el niño del recuerdo que ella sueña? ¿Porque fui tan evidente? ¿Porque esta muerto? ¿Y la Tierra? ¿Chichi y Bulma si son hermanas o se quieren como si lo fueran? ¿Qué extraña anomalía tiene Bulma con sus heridas? ¡TANTAS INCÓGNITAS! Y todas se van a aclarar por medio de los recuerdos, les aseguro. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba de esto para que no confundan:

 **Pensamientos** "."

 ** _Recuerdos_**

Pero lo más importante... ¿Qué paso con **_Vegeta_** _?_

 _ **-Knd-**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama autor de Dragon Ball, serie animada por la compañía Toei Animation.


	3. II Tortura

**"Zafiro Azul"**

* * *

 _Capítulo II_

 _"Tortura"_

 **"Planeta Konatsu, Galaxia Oeste"**

Apretó los ojos lo más que pudo y frunció fuertemente el ceño. ¿Para qué seguir intentando dormir si no podía? ¡Y rayos que no podía! Estaba furiosa, nerviosa… Sedienta.

Sedienta de venganza.

Rechinó los dientes tanto que hicieron un irritante ruido. El cielo se venía abajo, una fuerte tormenta eléctrica azotaba la ciudad. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Miro hacia el ventanal, las gotas chocaban contra el vidrio y resbalaban hasta el suelo. De pronto un rayo cayó cerca de la casa e ilumino toda la habitación como si de una idea tratase. Aparto las frazadas con rapidez, y apresurada se dirigió al armario para sacar su traje de pelea, botas y guantes, se cambió en tiempo récord y se observó en el espejo. No, no podía ir así. Su cabello azulado resaltaría entre todas las demás personas, pensó en una solución para el problema…

"¡Un gorro!" chasqueó los dedos.

Revolvió cajón por cajón hasta que encontró lo deseado. Ató su cabello en un moño bien ajustado para que ningún mechón de su cabello escapase y se colocó el gorro de lana negro en la cabeza. Sonrió satisfecha por el resultado, parecía un criminal que iba a robar un banco. Sacó lápiz y papel de su mesita de luz y dejo una nota para que su familia no se preocupe.

 _"Me informaron sobre un problema en la zona norte de la Galaxia Oeste, no se preocupen por mi volveré dentro de un mes. Dejo a cargo a Goku de las otras misiones. Besos los quiere, Bulma"._

Tomó varias cápsulas que seguro necesitase para el trayecto y las guardo en la caja correspondiente. Mientras, dejo en su mano, la cápsula de la nave espacial que estuvo construyendo en secreto. Había incrementado la velocidad de una manera ilógica, claro que para ella todo era posible. El viaje que tardaría dos meses de ida y vuelta, hoy gracias a su desmedida inteligencia, duraría un mes, además de no ser detectada por ningún radar, y lo mejor de lo mejor… ¡ERA INVISIBLE! Bueno… Ciertamente no, pero estaba hecha por un espejo reflector que en vez de mostrar la nave espacial, reflejaba el ambiente en donde ella se encontraba. ¡Simplemente maravilloso! ¿Cómo lo había logrado? En uno de sus viajes para completar misiones, Goku, Chichi y la peliazul pensaron que habían chocado con una nave en el espacio sideral, pero la verdad es que había sido su propio reflejo. Tras buscar una salida de donde se encontraban, fueron accidentalmente atrapados por un ejército de niños armados. Luego de intentar convencerlos de que ellos no eran soldados de Freezer, les ofrecieron comunicarse entre sí cuando algún mal los atacase, gracias a eso se ganaron la confianza de los pequeños atacantes y tras varios intercambios y visitas, Bulma pudo averiguar sobre esa tecnología extraterrestre que tanto la entusiasmaba. Gracias a ellos hoy tenía por fin terminada su primera nave espacial con opción de "invisibilidad". Era un genio, estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

La lluvia no cesaba y se estaba poniendo cada vez peor como la adrenalina que incrementaba en sus venas. Abrió el ventanal, las cortinas bailaron al compás del viento y el aire helado más las pequeñas gotas de lluvia refrescaron el calor que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo. Se elevó al cielo. Su figura se divisaba en el aire empapándose de pies a cabeza. Las gotas azotaban su piel nívea, furiosas como picaduras de abeja, cerró su ojos y los abrió lentamente, un azul sombrío enceguecido de odio apareció en ellos. Su rostro se endureció al igual que sus finas cejas se unieron, además de la aparición de una frívola sonrisa sádica, relamió sus labios y mordió su labio inferior. Un temible demonio que guardaba dentro de su profundo ser despertó. Un demonio que solo se desataba al pensar en la criatura más repugnante del universo. Desde hoy comenzaría la primera fase de su plan.

Desde hoy Freezer comenzaría a pagar.

Un inmenso rayo ilumino por última vez la sanguinaria mirada de aquella mujer tan llena de odio. Nadie sabía que en poco tiempo volvería a correr _sangre…_

En el oscuro cielo se divisó esa increíble nave espacial, antes de desaparecer de la vista de cualquier ser viviente. Luego de este viaje las cosas cambiarían de rumbo.

* * *

 _Ser el ser más poderoso del Universo, para él, era un título maravilloso. Sentía placer por el sadismo. El temor en las miradas de las criaturas más insignificantes hasta los soldados más poderosos era una adicción, sólo con levantar un simple dedo podía tenerlos a sus pies. El miedo les recorría por los huesos, y ningún ser se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, como si al hacerlo quemasen, y no se equivocaban, enfrentarlo con sus propias miradas podría costarles la vida. ¿Con cuántos planetas había acabado? ¿Cuántas razas había exterminado? Ni él podía contarlas. Pero sólo algo le importaba en ese momento…_

 _La niña terrícola._

 _Balanceó su copa de aquel líquido rojo color sangre y de un sorbo bebió hasta la mitad. Soltó una risita y sonrió perversamente. Estaba esperando noticias de sus soldados. Dejó la copa en el apoyabrazos de su trono impaciente, a estas alturas ya deberían haber completado la misión y traerían a su preciado tesoro. Siguió mirando un punto fijo hasta que las puertas de la sala se abrieron revelando a Zarbon, su mano derecha y uno de sus mejores soldados._

– _Permiso mi Lord. Uno de los soldados que mando a la Tierra se ha comunicado para avisar sobre la misión, me pareció lo más conveniente que hable personalmente con usted… –Freezer curvo los labios._

– _Has hecho bien mi querido Zarbon… Quiero ser el primero en recibir la gran noticia –rió entre dientes. Zarbon le entregó el scouter– Retírate –ordenó sin más._

– _Habla soldado –dijo tajante._

– _Gra-gran Freezer p-por favor no nos mate –el tirano se sorprendió rápidamente, esperaba otro tipo de contestación… Angostó los ojos._

 _–Explícate… –su tonó era frío._

– _Pe-perdónenos no…no tenemos a…a… L-la ni-niña –inmediatamente la ira le recorrió hasta la punta de su cola. Dio un latigazo tras sí haciendo un hueco en la pared._

– _¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?! –golpeó los lados de su trono con sus puños rompiendo en mil pedazos la copa que reposaba a un costado, los vidrios y el líquido se desparramaron por todo el suelo._

– _Se-señor no…no la encontramos –apretó la mandíbula. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! ¡Los inútiles soldados no podían cumplir una simple misión! ¡Sólo quería que encuentren a la niña! ¡¿Qué tan difícil era buscar a una estúpida mocosa?!_

– _¡ENTONCES ENCUENTRENLA SI ES QUE NO QUIEREN MORIR! –Freezer ya había perdido cualquier ápice de paciencia y comenzaba a pensar en los métodos de tortura más perversos para sus incompetentes soldados._

– _E-eso no será po-posible señor –un mal presentimiento recorrió por su espina dorsal. Frunció el ceño._

– _¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? –siseó entre dientes._

 _–La…la Tierra… –balbuceó el soldado atragantando las palabras que estaba por decir. Freezer logró ponerse más impaciente._

– _¡HABLA! –vociferó._

– _La Ti-tierra explotamos… la-la Tierra… –el tirano quedo paralizado. Por primera vez es su largo legado el shock se apoderó de él. Escuchaba murmullos lejanos del soldado pidiendo misericordia, pero ya nada oía. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía no haya explotado la sala? Su semblante estaba más tranquilo de lo común, algo muy malo estaba por pasar– ¿Se-señor…? –la voz del soldado lo trajo a la realidad._

– _Búsquenla… ¡BÚSQUENLA! –masculló enrabiado, estaba apretando tanto los dientes que en cualquier momento sus encías sangrarían, pero nada en ese momento le importaba más que tener lo que quería entre sus manos. ¡Todo el Universo era malditamente de él! Y esto no haría la diferencia…_

– _Señor… –el tirano sabía que el presentimiento todavía no acababa, cerro sus ojos– …la niña murió en el planeta –en ese momento perdió los estribos… Tanto que elevó peligrosamente su ki. Apretó fuertemente los puños y la sangre violácea comenzó a correr a través de sus brazos, sus músculos y venas se marcaron exageradamente. Las sirenas de evacuación comenzaron a sonar por toda la base. El lugar estaba temblando._

– _¡NO ES POSIBLEEE! ¡MIENTES, SON MENTIRAS! –su cerebro se nublo de rabia, los vidrios del suelo se elevaban a medida que el ki de Freezer incrementaba– ESCÚCHAME INÚTIL… ¡TRAERAS A LA MOCOSA TERRÍCOLA O TÚ Y TODOS LOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE ESTAN CONTIGO MORIRÁN! ¡LOS MATARÉ TAN DESPACIO QUE ROGARAS MORIR EN ESE INSTANTE A SI QUE CUMPLE O MUERE! –esa era su última palabra. Pero el soldado sabía que de una forma u otra iba a morir igual, así que decidió que lo mejor era contar toda la verdad. Suspiró. Ya no tenía miedo a la muerte._

 _–Señor, toda la culpa fue de Onión… –Freezer abrió los ojos perplejo, su ki bajo de inmediato._

– _¿Qué? –atinó a decir. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en esto? Ah claro, él mismo lo había envidado a esa misión. ¿Pero de que era culpable…?_

– _Encontramos mal herido a Onión en el camino, su estómago estaba perforado por un gran agujero, no entendimos hasta su muerte el por qué… Dos compañeros lo llevaron a la enfermería de la nave, así que despegamos y nos encargamos de explotar el planeta como lo ordeno señor… La niña no estaba así que no lo vimos mal pero… Onión antes de morir lo dijo, ¡Él dijo que la niña le disparo con un arma! ¡Él tuvo la culpa! Si nos hubiese dicho antes… –Freezer había escuchado cada palabra atento. Todo lo que le dijeron entonces… Era cierto. La niña… ¡La maldita mocosa del infierno estaba muerta! Y con eso su más grande anhelo desde hacía años. Apretó los puños lastimados y sus dientes. En este momento deseaba matar, torturar, la rabia que contenía dentro estaba a punto de estallar, pero tenía mejores planes…_

– _Oh soldado… ¿Pero por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –rió cínicamente– Ya están perdonados, descuiden… Ahora solo vuelvan sanos y salvos. ¿Sí? –la locura se había apoderado de su cabeza._

– _Sí, señor –el soldado suspiró. No creía en la voz de inocencia de Freezer. Sabía claramente que pasaría sus últimos días esperando la muerte. Nunca nada sale impune si se trata del tirano._

 _La comunicación se cortó. Freezer arrancó el scouter de su oreja y lo partió en mil pedazos. Parado en medio de la sala rememoró cada hecho que acababa de escuchar. La había perdido, la perdió… Un gritó de rabia salió de su garganta. Ella era lo único que siempre había deseado, y ya no estaba. Sus soldados la pagarían, y muy caro…_

– _¡ZARBON! –seguro el muy estúpido había escuchado todo tras la puerta, y no se equivocó._

– _¿Si mi Lord? –preguntó una vez atravesado la puerta. Sus ojos color miel observaron cada rincón de la sala, todo estaba destrozado._

– _Prepara las celdas de tortura… Nos divertiremos mucho con los soldaditos que mande a la Tierra –sonrió perversamente, el peliverde tembló un poco en su lugar– Avísame cuando hayan llegado –le dio la espalda, pero volvió a hablar– Ah, y busca una nueva sala de trono, esta no servirá más, no puedo recibir a mis nuevas adquisiciones aquí…_

– _¿Y porque no señor? –preguntó con curiosidad._

– _Agh, haces muchas preguntas, ¡Vete! Ya verás de qué te hablo… –dijo girando su cabeza y carcajeándose desquiciado. Zarbon trago saliva, y se reverenció saliendo rápidamente._

 _Luego de unos segundos, un gran estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos._

 _La sala de trono había explotado…_

* * *

 **"Planeta Freezer N° 79, Galaxia Norte"**

Abrió un ojo intentando ver con claridad. Dos soldados lo observaban desde fuera de la vaina mientras murmuraban cosas. Uno de ellos intento tomarlo del brazo, pero lo aparto de un manotazo. Saco el respirador de su cara y se paró con dificultad. No necesitaba ayuda. Él solo podía, siempre fue así y no tenía por qué cambiar. La armadura que llevaba puesta estaba hecha jirones y tenía sangre seca. Camino cojeando una pierna hasta el otro soldado y de un rayo de ki lo mato. Giro a la derecha y con la visión un poco borrosa observo como cargaban a uno de sus compañeros y el otro todavía no salía de la vaina. Gruño y continúo su camino mientras escuchaba como lo llamaban desde atrás pero no le importó, deseaba darse un baño y sacarse toda la tierra y sangre del cuerpo. Estaba furioso. Un año viajando. ¡Un maldito año de viaje y no pudieron con la misión! ¡¿Cómo era posible que esos asquerosos gusanos verdes les hayan dado la paliza de sus vidas?! Sentía la humillación pegada en la frente. Tenía ganas de asesinar al primero que se le cruce. Dobló al pasillo de la izquierda, y recibió miradas de burla y otras de temor por parte de algunos soldados, se enfureció.

–¡INCOMPETENTES! ¡¿ACASO TENGO MIERDA EN LA CARA?! –les gritó a cada uno inyectado de rabia. Enseguida todos alentaron el paso temblando de miedo.

Siguió su camino diciendo maldiciones y paro en la puerta Nro. 178, ingreso el código de seguridad y entró cerrando de un portazo. Caminó hasta el baño y se despojó de su traje. Abrió la llave del agua fría y cerró los ojos alzando la cabeza hacia arriba. El agua caía por su cuerpo mojando cada parte de su piel y músculos mientras trataba de relajar la tensión. Paso una mano por su cabello en forma de llama inclinado hacia atrás por el agua y salió de la ducha para curar y coser cada una de sus heridas, una vez terminado envolvió una toalla en su cintura y fue hasta su habitación, rebusco en el armario un nuevo traje de combate y se lo colocó. Dio un suspiro pesado y apretó los puños.

Su vida era una injusticia. Nació para ser el Príncipe de la raza más poderosa del Universo y de un día para otro ya no estaban ni sus súbditos, ni su planeta. Creció creyendo convertirse en un gran guerrero, pero descubrió que era sólo un juguete más de su único enemigo, el ser quien acabo con su raza y lo adopto en su imperio engañándolo, diciéndole que habían muerto por un simple meteorito. Juró venganza por todo lo que lo hizo sufrir a lo largo de su vida, prometió entrenar duro y terminar con su existencia, pero si ni con unos inútiles seres de otro planeta pudo acabar… ¿Cómo se suponía que acabaría con Freezer? ¿Cuántos años más tenía que esperar? ¡Desde hacía cuatro años que descubrió la verdad! Cuatro años en los que no durmió ni una sola noche para lograr incrementar su poder y aunque lo hizo de una manera increíble, ni aun así se acercaba…

Ocho años siendo el soldado de su mayor enemigo. Siendo un plebeyo, cumpliendo órdenes de los demás. ¡Él no tenía por qué hacerlo! Él era un Príncipe y no tenía por qué seguir órdenes de otras personas. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Nada… Simplemente nada.

La impotencia se acumuló en su cuerpo. Estaba invadido de frustración, podía dormir y descansar. Pero no quería… No porque no tuviera ganas, en verdad lo necesitaba, pero… Hacía tiempo que soñaba cosas raras, no entendía muy bien lo que significaban esos sueños, pero a veces se veían muy reales. Como si los hubiese vivido en otra vida…

"Bah, que tonterías pienso…" rodó los ojos.

Pero aun así esos sueños no salían de su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que sucedían en Vegetasei, nunca podría olvidar su planeta de origen. Pero a veces escuchaba la voz de una niña… Y era frustrante ya que nunca la alcanzaba a ver, pero recordaba su risa, como lo llamaba por su nombre, y algo que siempre tenía grabado, cuando hacia eso raro con su voz, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era algo como una… ¿Melodía? Su mente no lo admitiría pero era malditamente dulce. Le recordaba a un ángel… Frunció el ceño asqueado. Cada vez que la escuchaba algo en él se llenaba de… Calidez.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos estúpidos. No, él no sentía cosas así. Era un hombre frío, calculador y sanguinario. Jamás unos horribles sueños se entrometerían en su cabeza. Un golpe en la puerta lo alarmo. Era hora de enfrentarse a sus problemas. Caminó a la puerta y apretando un interruptor la abrió. Allí estaba Vantsa, el jefe del área de científicos del planeta, era un hombre bastante anciano y muy inteligente, pero no sólo lo conocían por eso, algunos pocos incluyendo a él mismo lo reconocían por su sabiduría y buenos consejos. Si, ellos se conocían y aunque no lo admitiera eran muy buenos amigos. Vantsa lo ayudo a pasar toda su horrible niñez y adolescencia, gracias a él sobrevivió en este lugar no hecho para mocosos. Nunca podría decirlo en voz alta, pero muchas veces sintió que fue el padre que nunca lo crió.

Vantsa sabía todo de su vida, lo ayudo a salir adelante a pesar de las torturas, humillaciones, muertes y… Abusos. Una parte de él tenía curada todas esas heridas del pasado, aunque jamás podría olvidarlas. En las noches las pesadillas lo atormentaban, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no dormía y entrenaba hasta la inconciencia.

–¿Vantsa que haces aquí? –preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero no logró evitar que su voz salga amenazadora. ¿Por qué él estaría aquí y no uno de los mensajeros de Freezer? Cruzó sus brazos.

–Vegeta… –sintió el reproche por venir. El viejo también lo trataba como a un hijo– ¿Qué sucedió en Death? –se notaba la preocupación en su voz. El pelinegro gruño.

–No te incumbe viejo –desvió la mirada a un lado frustrado. No estaba acostumbrado a la preocupación de los demás.

–Vamos, hijo puedes contarme sabes que solo lo hago para ayudarte –Vegeta lo miro a los ojos, el anciano comprendió al instante que no tenía ganas de hablar de eso– Está bien, está bien no te molesto más… –suspiró y le dedico una sonrisa. El saiyajin nunca entendió como hacía para estar tan alegre en lugar tan horrendo como este, siempre sonreía e intentaba ayudar a todos, le recordaba un poco al estúpido de Raditz, sólo que este trataba de ser serio ante los demás como el mismo se lo había ordenado.

–No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó más serio de lo normal.

–Freezer me mando a buscarte –abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esto era muy raro.

–¿Y porque tú y no uno de sus mensajeros? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Veo que no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado en estos días ¿Verdad? –negó con la cabeza. Vantsa suspiro– Atacaron el ala norte, todos están muertos –Vegeta inmediatamente quedó en shock.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –grito alterado. ¡Debía ser una broma! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

–Si Vegeta… Aunque no lo creas todos han muerto. Mensajeros, soldados de clase media… Ninguno ha sobrevivido –el semblante del científico era tranquilo, el saiyajin no lo entendía.

–Pe-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quién…? –necesitaba saberlo. Alguien estaba cobrando venganza al lagarto antes que él y no podía permitir ser quien no acabe con todos los insectos.

–Se porque preguntas hijo, pero ni yo mismo lo sé, es mejor que no te metas a mi parecer es alguien que conoce perfectamente el lugar para llegar hasta aquí, pero también una persona demasiado inteligente y calculadora. Se nota que no le tembló ni un poco la mano al matar… –el saiyajin se sorprendía más con cada palabra. ¿Quién era el misterioso asesino? El viejo volvió a hablar y Vegeta le prestó atención– Aunque… Quizás no debería hablar de él, sino de ella… –el pelinegro frunció fuertemente el ceño.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –el tic en el ojo iba incrementando.

–Los rumores dicen que fue una mujer –la quijada le llego hasta el piso– Si, esa misma cara puse cuando me lo contaron –Vantsa rió un poco. Vegeta se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

–Hmph no sé de qué hablas… Ahora dime que es eso de una mujer –la curiosidad lo estaba matando. ¿Podía una mujer acabar con todo un ejército de soldados? ¡Bah, pero que estaba pensando! Eso era simplemente imposible…

–Bueno… algunos soldados vieron por la medianoche a alguien vestido de negro entre las sombras, no pudieron confirmar bien si era una mujer ya que tenía una cosa en su cabeza, pero el traje que llevaba era ajustado y bueno… Se marcaban ciertos atributos –ahora Vantsa era el sonrojado. El saiyajin sonrió burlesco– Muchos me hicieron referencias de sus ojos, dicen que eran raros… Como azules, y su mirada era aterradora. Pero luego de la medianoche nadie quedo vivo en el ala norte, deberías ir a verlo es una masacre –comentó algo asqueado, él mismo había ido a corroborar los hechos y lo que vio no puedo más que darle un mal presentimiento, cada cadáver estaba como si siguiese durmiendo, y la sangre de cada uno bañaba las camas.

–¡Jajaja! ¿Crees que una inútil mujer sería capaz de todo eso? Vantsa creí que eras inteligente y no caías en esas estupideces… –siguió carcajeando. El anciano frunció fuertemente el ceño.

–Bueno Vegeta no sé lo que creas tú pero Freezer me mando a llamarte así que no pierdas más el tiempo… –espetó. El pelinegro enseguida se puso serio, estaba seguro que Freezer lo castigaría, pero con lo fuerte que era podía superar todo, claro, todo menos al tirano…

–Hmph en cuanto pueda lo mandaré al infierno de donde pertenece, pero por ahora me conviene seguir su juego… –salió del umbral de la puerta y dio unos pasos a la derecha antes de parar, para por alguna razón, despedirse– Nos vemos viejo… –musitó confundido por su acción, ni él se entendía.

–Cuídate Vegeta y por favor no lo hagas enojar hijo, sabes que no es el mejor día –sonrió tristemente. Quizás esta sea la última vez que lo viera, y si, lo quería como si fuese su propio hijo, por eso se sentía muy mal por no poder hacer nada para lo que lo estaba esperando.

–Lo sé Vantsa, lo sé… –despareció por los pasillos encaminándose a la sala de trono. Allí llego, dos soldados estaban cuidando la puerta, sonrió con burla mientras imaginaba que podría matarlos de un solo golpe. Los soldados lo miraron con desprecio y abrieron la sala. Ahí se encontraba su más grande enemigo… Entró a pasos firmes y con la cabeza en alto, no dejaría intimidarse. Paro en medio del salón, Freezer lo estudiaba con la mirada, sus dos juguetes preferidos, como él les decía, estaban a los lados del trono y sonreían en burla, le envió una mirada de odio a cada uno. De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a sus compañeros de purga, muy mal heridos. Frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada al lagarto. Este le regalo una sonrisa siniestra.

–Ah, mis queridos monitos… Díganme ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer con ustedes? –suspiro con inocencia fingida– Dime Vegeta, ¿Qué es lo que tienen en la cabeza que está reemplazando sus inútiles cerebros? –Zarbon y Dodorian rieron por lo bajo, el príncipe apretó fuertemente los puños para contenerse de no darles un golpe en medio de la cara.

–Señor, los deathseijins eran más poderosos de lo que creíamos –respondió entre dientes, poco le quedaba por contener la rabia.

–Oh pero mira que sorpresa, ¡Saiyajins incompetentes! –rió a carcajadas– No pudieron con unos simples bichos verdes… Me decepcionas Vegeta. ¿Así fue como te enseñe? –bajo la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Cuanto lo odiaba…

–No señor… –masculló.

–¡Mírame cuanto te hablo! –azoto la cola con el suelo. El pelinegro alzo la vista– Mucho mejor mi monito… Ahora Vegeta, ¿Sabes que esto amerita un castigo no? –miro hacia atrás y observo a sus compañeros con la mirada gacha, sabía que sentían lo mismo que él. Humillación.

–Si… Yo-yo asumiré todos los castigos –contestó sin saber porque. Los otros saiyajins lo miraron con asombro y gratitud, hasta el mismo Freezer se sorprendió un poco.

–Valla… Que valiente ¡Y eso que todavía no sabes cuál es el castigo! –entrelazo sus manos.

–No creo que una simple celda de tortura me haga mucho daño… –sonrió de lado con arrogancia renovada. Freezer lo miro confundido, para luego echarse a reír fuertemente.

–¿Y quién dijo que te mandaría a la celda de tortura? ¡JAJAJA! –sus juguetes se carcajearon junto a él. Vegeta parpadeo un par de veces sin entender– Mataste a uno de mis soldados en la rampa de aterrizaje… ¿Crees que lo pasaré por alto?

–Hmph, cierto que ahora quedan pocos… –murmuró para sí. Pero Freezer lo escucho perfectamente.

–¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! –lo tomo por el cuello, el agarre era muy fuerte y le estaba dificultando respirar, pero aun así no se iba a dejar vencer– ¡Veo que quieres que adelante tu castigo! ¡Pues bien! Atente a las consecuencias Vegeta… –sonrió perversamente, el pelinegro abrió los ojos perplejo… Entonces su castigo era ser golpeado por Freezer, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? En ese instante el lagarto clavo su rodilla en el estómago del saiyajin haciéndolo escupir sangre, las heridas que curo esta mañana se estaban abriendo y sangrando demasiado, eso no lo ayudaría a defenderse, vio venir una patada del tirano e intento esquivarla pero no lo logró y fue enviado a chocar contra la pared trasera haciendo un gran hueco. Luego de unos minutos se levantó disimulando la dificultad que le estaba causando ver claramente al lagarto y se puso en posición de pelea– Oh veo que todavía tienes energías monito…

–Esto recién comienza Freezer… –murmuró creando una bola de ki en su palma izquierda. Velozmente se posiciono tras el lagarto para impactarle la energía en su espalda, pero este fue más rápido y de un fuerte codazo lo mando de cara al piso. Freezer coloco su pie en la cabeza del saiyajin y comenzó a apretarla fuertemente contra la fría loza.

–Vegeta… ¿Creíste que tenías oportunidad conmigo? –hundió más su pie haciendo crujir el cráneo del príncipe– Esto no se acerca ni a la mitad de mi poder… Y tú, eres patético –susurro cruelmente en su oído. Se separó del saiyajin y observo como trataba de recomponerse. Lanzó un rayo de ki en su pierna derecha y este se desplomo de nuevo al suelo– Ash ¿Es que acaso no entienden los saiyajins? ¿Tan hueca tienen la cabeza? ¡Zarbon, Dodorian! –llamo a sus soldados.

–Si Gran Freezer –respondieron a unisonido.

–Lleven a los amiguitos del príncipe mono a las celdas de tortura y déjenlos mmmm… Una semana allí –Nappa y Raditz abrieron los ojos como platos sacando la vista de su príncipe muy mal herido en el suelo, los dos temblaron de miedo. Habían visto toda la pelea entre Freezer y Vegeta, y escucharon perfectamente cuando este dijo que no era ni la mitad de su poder. ¿Qué monstruosidad les esperaba? Zarbon y Dodorian los llevaron a la fuerza fuera de la sala, esperaban que Vegeta este vivo y que ellos luego de esta semana también…– Bueno y tú Vegeta… A ver… ¡Ah ya se! Te dejaré sin tanque de recuperación. Así me demostrarás que tan fuerte eres, claro… Si es que sobrevives ¡Jajaja! –los pasos se alejaron y el príncipe abrió lentamente los ojos, pero la vista estaba tornándose completamente roja por la sangre que caía de su frente. Sentía cada hueso de su cuerpo roto y la imposibilidad de moverse libremente.

¿Por qué la vida lo condeno a sufrir así? ¿Cuántas humillaciones tenía que pasar? Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos pero no las retuvo, furiosas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños. Ni un solo golpe… ¡Ni un solo golpe pudo regresar! Lloro en silencio sintiendo su cuerpo desangrarse. Él lo dijo, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de curar, pero no tenía nada que hacer entonces… Estaba solo, y moriría a manos de ese desgraciado agonizando hasta el último instante. Recordó su planeta, su raza, su palacio, su padre, recordó a Vantsa, a Raditz, Nappa y por último recordó al ángel de esa voz embriagadora hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Refregó sus ojos intentando ver con claridad. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida? La luz blanca traspaso sus pupilas ardiendo ante la primera reacción, se acostumbró a la luminosidad que la rodeaba y volvió en sí. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad intentó sentarse, pero se sostuvo con sus manos, inclinada hacia atrás. ¿Qué le pasaba? Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, una sensación parecida a llevar miles de toneladas encima. No recordaba nada de lo que le pudo haber sucedido.

Miro hacia los alrededores y entro en pánico. Todo era blanco… Un sinfín de blanco la rodeaba. Se sentía nerviosa, su cuerpo temblaba porque no sabía qué hacer, ni donde estaba varada. Y de pronto como comenzó a cuestionarse, tres terribles hipótesis vinieron a su mente…

Lo primero que pensó fue que en un descuido entro en un agujero negro y cayo desafortunadamente en una dimensión paralela, y como había estudiado sobre el tema, sabía que no tendría escapatoria, aquí iba a ser su fin y nadie podría salvarla, se sentía miserable.

Otra de sus hipótesis, la que rogaba que fuera, era que en el espacio habría chocado su nave contra un meteorito y el fuerte impacto la llevo a colapsar en este desértico planeta donde abundaba la nada misma. Pero algo no encajaba… ¿Su nave no tendría que estar por la zona? El pánico seguía incrementando en su pecho, poco podía respirar, la pesadez y el miedo le estaban quitando el aire, o en este lugar simplemente no había mucho oxígeno.

Llegando a la última opción, su cuerpo comenzó a flaquear. Y es que si esta era la verdad, sabía que realmente estaba perdida y lo que más le molestaba era ese sentimiento de impotencia y furia que corría hirviente por su sangre. Su más cruel pesadilla. Haber sido capturada por su despreciable enemigo… Freezer. El maldito tirano seguramente la había encontrado y encarcelado en una de sus celdas destinadas a los más perversos castigos, pero ella se preguntaba en que habría fallado… Sabía que era muy cuidadosa con el trabajo que hacía. ¡¿Qué mierda había sucedido?! Se estaba desesperando, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no lo podía controlar. Desde aquel día que la tormenta comenzó se la pasó oprimiendo sus sentimientos y hoy parecía querer explotar. Ya no sentía ninguna clase de optimismo. Estaba abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza en el hueco que dejaba su cuerpo y podía jurar que quien la viera pensaría que estaba desquiciada. Intento pararse pero la dificultad había aumentado, temblando por lo que parecía una gravedad mucho mayor de lo que conocía se puso de pie. Daba pasos lentos con mucho esfuerzo, inhalando dolorosamente y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, miraba con los ojos perdidos a su alrededor y sentía como todo el mundo giraba en su cabeza. Qué bien había elegido su castigo Freezer… No tenía a nadie.

–Estoy sola… sola ¡SOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! –lanzó un grito desgarrador desde lo más profundo de su alma. Nadie la ayudaría a salir de su pena, hoy ya no había salida. Esta era su condena, destinada a morir sola, ser arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez amo. Porque era cierto, todo lo que quería se esfumaba de sus manos, y en ellas se reemplazada la sangre impregnada de inocencia pura.

Cuando creyó que no había nada más peor que la soledad, se obligó a resignarse. Todos ahora sabrían que era una cobarde. Pero estaba equivocada, los fantasmas del pasado siempre vendrían a cobrar venganza. Y más, cuando les fue arrebatada su propia _sangre._ Ninguna película de miedo que alguna vez haya visto se compararía con el terror que estaba a punto de experimentar. Esa horrible sensación de sentir una presencia mirándole la nuca le había cegado los sentidos, sus vellos se erizaron al instante y trago saliva lentamente. Poco a poco escuchaba pasos acercarse tras su espalda y un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. La voz de lo que la asechaba habló y todo el mundo se detuvo en ese mismo instante. Quiso morir.

–No estás sola _Bulma…_ –sus orbes azules se llenaron de agua. No lo creía, era simplemente imposible… ¡Pero a quien quería engañar! Era tan… Tan placentero, igual a como la recordaba, su voz juvenil, poderosa y llena de firmeza, pero a la vez tan dulce y mágica como la de cualquier niño. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, un cosquilleo se apodó de su estómago como una chiquilla inexperta y enamorada. Quería girar, quería verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, pero… No podía. Estaba estancada, dura como una roca, deseaba hablar pero su voz no salía de su garganta. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, él estaba aquí y ella no lo iba a desaprovechar más. ¡Era la Gran Bulma Briefs y hoy vería a su eterno amado! Aunque más tarde ella, quizás desearía no haberlo hecho…

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad giro por completo su cuerpo. Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Juraba escuchar sus propios latidos, su boca se entreabrió sorprendida, pero cambió la mueca por una sonrisa melancólica y llena de felicidad, sabía que estaba llorando como una tonta, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? ¡Había soñado toda su vida con este encuentro! Los orbes negros del muchacho brillaban de una manera incomparable, como si fuera la intensa noche iluminada por las infinitas estrellas y tenía una sonrisa ladina de esas que tanto anhelaba. Pero su mente de golpe se encontró con algo inusual… ¿Por qué seguía siendo un niño? Su rostro pasó de felicidad extrema a confusión y él pareció no inmutarse. La verdad cayó como un balde de agua fría en su cuerpo, todo esto era completamente raro…

–Tú… tú estás mu-muerto… –afirmó en un susurro temeroso. Él cambió su expresión a una llena de rencor y odio. Y en esa cruel mirada Bulma comenzó sudar frió.

–¿Por qué Bulma? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –sus ojos azabaches se incendiaron de rabia. La mujer de cabellos azules abrió los ojos como platos. Era cierto… ¿Cómo olvido lo que le había hecho? Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo sin poder mantener la mirada a quien la acusaba. Esto era algo que nunca había deseado confrontar.

–Lo… lo sien…to yo… no –no logró terminar ya que sintió como tironeaban dolorosamente sus cabellos hacia atrás, y con otra mano tomaban su cara rudamente para que ahora si se mirasen a los ojos.

–Patética… –siseo entre dientes. Ella intento decir algo para que la escuchara pero él estaba inyectado en odio puro y la joven comenzó a sentir miedo– ¡ES TU CULPA ESTÚPIDA! –le propinó un golpe seco directo en la mejilla izquierda y una patada en el estómago. La arrojo de los pelos con fuerza a unos metros y Bulma se desplomó en el suelo escupiendo sangre. Sus heridas no le importaban, lo que le dolía, era el corazón. Intento recomponerse y en ese momento volvió a sentir la pesadez en su cuerpo, aun así levanto la cabeza lo más que pudo y conecto su mirada con la del muchacho por el que sufría con todo su ser.

–P-Por favor… Yo… te amo –agradeció que sus palabras se hayan escuchado, pero sintió un escalofrío cuando lo vio carcajearse y negar burlonamente con la cabeza.

–Tú no me amas, tú no amas a nadie… –esbozó una malévola sonrisa– Tú los matas, los asesinas, tú nos condenaste… ¡Nos mataste! –Bulma sollozó en silencio– Eres igual a él…

–No… –susurró en un mar de lágrimas.

–¡ERES IGUAL A FREEZER! –vocifero enrabiado.

–¡NOOOO! ¡NOO! No me compares con ese monstruo… ¡No! –gritó descolocada. Jamás permitiría que la comparasen con quien le robo su vida. Ellos eran muy diferentes. Él buscaba la desgracia de otros. Y ella buscaba justicia por la desgracia de vida que le toco. No permitiría ni a quien más amaba decir tal barbaridades. Lo vio mirarla a los ojos, y sonreír perversamente. Esto terminaría mal… muy mal.

–¿Y si no eres igual a él… Porque te regocijas en la sangre de ellos? –la peliazul parpadeó confundida. De pronto sintió algo viscoso en sus manos, cara, brazos… En todo el cuerpo, su estómago se revolvió al instante y tembló por lo bajo, no podía ser… Bajo la mirada lentamente sabiendo que por alguna razón este sufrimiento aumentaría. Y así fue, se le heló la sangre, soltó un grito aterrador y las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos cayendo como cascadas. Estaba bañada en sangre, sangre ajena, sangre de ellos– Tú nos mataste…

–¡NOOOO! –el rojo carmesí brotaba a grandes cantidades de la boca del muchacho.

–Tú nos mataste… –volteó a ver a la segunda voz siguiendo el camino del líquido hastioso. Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

"¡No no no no!" se paralizó su mente por lo que vio.

–¡PAPAAAÁ! –el Dr. Briefs estaba acostado en una piscina color rojo, magullado y completamente golpeado– No… esto no es real, no por favor, papá… –no soportaba más, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no había más consuelo.

–Tú nos mataste… –una voz femenina hizo eco en su cabeza, una voz que hace años no escuchaba…

–Ma…má… no –sollozó fuertemente.

–Tú nos mataste…

–Ti-tights…

–Tú nos mataste…

–¿Goku…?

–Tú nos mataste…

–¡Chichi no…!

La sangre llegaba a sus tobillos, crecía en masa como un caudal de agua, los cuerpos flotaban con ojos abiertos susurrando esas tres palabras que por siempre la perseguirían hasta en sus sueños. Sintió ganas de vomitar por el hedor de los cuerpos putrefactos a su alrededor. Algo tibio, pero espeso comenzó a bajar por sus labios. Con una mano toco y observó el líquido rojo entre dedos. Su nariz sangraba. Sonrió. Solo faltaba ella. Cayó de rodillas con las manos firmes en el suelo, pronto llegaría su hora… El peso aumentó en su cuerpo y ahogo un quejido. La presión en su espalda parecía querer quebrarle los huesos.

–Por siempre cargaras todos los cuerpos…

Ladeo la cabeza y observó por última vez los hermosos ojos azabaches que la cautivaron como nunca y la hicieron tocar el cielo por primera vez. Una sola lágrima silenciosa bajo por su mejilla. Estaban opacos. Sin vida.

–Tú nos mataste…

Su final había llegado, se sumergió en el mar de sangre.

Salto de un solo movimiento gritando. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Estaba toda sudorosa y con la garganta seca, podía sentir sus mejillas humedecidas del llanto. Miro a los alrededores, estaba en la cama, su habitación de la nave. Un gran alivio recorrió su pecho. Suspiró. Temblaba ante los recuerdos que invadían su mente, seguía tremendamente aterrada, sin duda esto la marcaría de por vida.

"Era una pesadilla, sólo fue una pesadilla Bulma, tranquila…" se animó.

Aunque sabía que no tendría fuerzas para creer en su propio ánimo. Faltaban cuatro días para llegar a Konatsu, suficiente tiempo para reponerse. Todos estaban vivos, si, estaban bien y nada les habría pasado, ella no estaría sola, no lo estaría. No. Abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y soltó todas las lágrimas retenidas meciéndose lentamente. Ella estaría bien, lo sabía. Ella estaría como todos siempre la deben ver, perfectamente bien…

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

¡Segundo capítulo! Siento que me tarde bastante pero tengo que explicarles lo que me esta pasando... Hace unos días empezamos el colegio y la verdad que disfrute tanto vagar en la vacaciones que en la escuela me esta costando adaptarme, obviamente por que cada año son más responsabilidades ¿No? y bueno supongo que me dedicaré los fines de semana en escribir el Fic, si es que no me mandan tareas, trabajos, etc.

Se que tengo que advertir arriba sobre "Lenguaje vulgar y violencia" pero siento que se pierde la sorpresa, así que cuando haya lemon... ¡Ni piensen que les aviso! Jajaja. Debo admitirles que cada momento se me ocurre una escena nueva para poner, pero como siempre la idea no es lo que cuesta... Cuesta redactarla, jajaja me entenderán. Bueno, hablemos del Fic... ¡SI VEGETA! Ya hice la primer escena en la que vemos en que esta él, y no fue muy hermosa que digamos... Que intriga el final ¿Se salvará de la muerte? Se que quieren un encuentro entre V&B, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el cuarto cap, ¡Hmph ya conté demasiado! Para que entiendan mejor la trama, los recuerdos que verán en _cursiva_ no siempre tienen que estar a partir del pensamiento de una persona, simplemente yo voy a ir agregando algunas escenas de ese misterioso pasado entre las lineas esas horizontales y pueden o no coincidir con lo que habla el capítulo, aviso que no van a estar ordenadas cronológicamente. Al final de la historia podrán armarlas ustedes mismos o veré si lo ordeno yo. Y Bulma... Esto es algo que quería explicarles sobre ella y seguro más adelante lo volveré a decir. Bulma no es como un OC (Actitud del personaje original), pero, los voy a confundir jajaja, antes ella si lo era. ¿Que quiero decir? Cuando era niña, ella era la Bulma de Dragon Ball que conocemos, pero luego de todo lo malo que le sucedió su actitud pasó a ser la del papel de Vegeta. Pero Vegeta sigue siendo el mismo y no cambia en nada. Ahora lo importante es saber si Bulma vuelve a ser la mujer alegre que era de niña y veremos quien es quien la ayudará a superar esto, ya que debe ser alguien que sabe como es sentirse así. Vegeta en casi todos los Fics hace el papel de "algo desquiciado", osea que con todo lo que sufrió en su vida no pareció quedar bien psicológicamente y en mi Fic Bulma es quien no esta bien de la cabeza, pero nadie parece notarlo, por que como dice al final del cap _"Ella estaría como todos siempre la deben ver, perfectamente bien..."_

Terminando con lo que les quería hablar el día de hoy, quería agradecer a **andreaahp** , **sarapaolaturcios99** , **Sora 147** y **Majo29** por sus reviews. ¡Gracias por dedicarse un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar sus comentarios! Espero que disfruten leerlo como yo disfruto escribirlo, me alegra que les guste la trama. Besos y abrazos con todo mi corazón.

¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Me hice una cuenta en DeviantArt donde pronto estaré subiendo algunos de mis trabajos de VxB. Uno de ellos es la portada de "Zafiro Azul" que estoy segura les va a encantar y así pueden ver la vestimenta de Bulma para el Fic y blablabla Jajaja. Cuando suba el primero voy a dejar el link en mi perfil así que esten atentas.

Besos los quiero.

 **Pensamientos** "."

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 _ **-Knd-**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama autor de Dragon Ball, serie animada por la compañía Toei Animation.


	4. III Oportunidad con la Vida

**"Zafiro Azul"**

* * *

 _Capítulo III_

 _"Oportunidad con la Vida"_

Una aguda punzada en su pierna lo devolvió a la conciencia. Los ojos le pesaban y por alguna razón no lograba abrirlos. Intento mover su cuerpo pero no reaccionaba a su petición.

"¿Dónde estoy…? "

Olía sangre. Supo fácilmente que era la suya propia. ¿Qué había pasado? Su mente no se concentraba en pensar, todo el cuerpo le dolía tremendamente como si hubiese sido atravesado por mil cuchillas, y sus extremidades estaban estáticas. La frustración invadió su cabeza. Se exigió así mismo abrir los malditos ojos, pero cuando lo intento, la frente le comenzó a arder como si estuviese en medio de una hoguera.

"¡Maldición!" apretó los dientes.

Comenzó a recordar que hoy mismo había vuelto a la base del tirano a causa de una misión fallida. Forzó más su mente y los recuerdos pasaron como un flash en su cabeza. ¡El maldito lagarto lo había vuelto a humillar! Y no sólo lo humilló, lo dejo en el suelo disfrutando su deshonrosa muerte… Quiso golpear lo más cercano a su cuerpo, pero olvido que no podía moverse. Entonces pensó… ¿Y si estaba muerto y era por eso que no podía ver ni desplazarse? Puede que ahora se encuentre en el infierno y este haya sido su castigo por tantas atrocidades que había cometido durante toda su vida.

Quito los pensamientos absurdos de su cabeza cuando oyó un pitido agudo a su derecha. Se sentía estúpido por estar incapacitado, pero más sentía curiosidad por ese sonido. ¿Sería un scouter? ¿Entonces estaba vivo? El pitido volvió a sonar y con eso una voz robótica femenina.

" _En unos momentos abandonará la Galaxia Norte…"_

No importó que le doliera. Por reflejo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¡Había dicho que estaba dejando la Galaxia Norte! ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? En ese momento noto como la vista se le nublaba, eso quería decir que tenía los ojos abiertos. Con rapidez posó sus ojos en cada rincón del lugar, sorprendiéndose aún más.

"¡¿Qué diablos hago en la vaina?!"

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No encontraba explicación alguna. Su mente llena de preguntas confusas lo estaba mareando. Quizás Freezer lo haya mandado a alguna misión en este estado deplorable para terminar matándolo ya que noto que no había muerto…

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, tengo que salir de aquí!"

Cambió su vista al panel de control a unos centímetros. Claramente según las coordenadas habrían pasado muchos días en los que estuvo inconsciente. ¿Debía aterrizar en otro planeta? No, eso sería la muerte segura por parte del tirano. Solo podía esperar a llegar a su destino. Aunque algo le resulto completamente raro… ¿Desde cuándo Freezer estaba purgando en otras Galaxias? Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que esto suceda. La Galaxia Norte estaba casi conquistada por el lagarto y si este quería ser el Emperador de todo el Universo debía comenzar con las siguientes, aunque eso signifique pelear contra su hermano, Cooler el emperador de la Galaxia Sur, el saiyajin no veía la hora para superar los poderes de los dos y convertirse en el verdadero Emperador del Universo. Rió cínicamente. Ahora que sabía que estaba vivo, no se rendiría, le haría pagar a Freezer cada humillación, y claro, su hermanito no quedaría fuera de ese espectáculo.

Se removió un poco del asiento. Cada parte de su cuerpo le estaba doliendo como la mismísima muerte. Dio una rápida mirada a sus heridas, juraba que se infectarían sino las limpiaba. Pero era un saiyajin, el príncipe de su raza, y superaría esto. Unas carcajadas dolorosas brotaron de su garganta, una risa completamente desquiciada. Que estúpido había sido Freezer… Al parecer olvido el pequeño detalle de que los saiyajins luego de una pelea a muerte, si estaban gravemente heridos y sobrevivían, incrementaban su poder de pelea de una manera sorprendente. Aun así herido podía sentir un nuevo poder fluyendo por su cuerpo. Sí. Aprovecharía con ganas este regalito que le brindo el lagarto.

De golpe sus ojos se clavaron en algo inusual. Bajo el panel de control, sobresalía una esquina blanca. Frunció rápidamente el ceño. Con curiosidad y fuerza inexistente arrastro su pierna sana hasta posar la punta de su pie en ese objeto blanco. Devolvió su pierna a su lugar llevando consigo bajo su bota lo que sea que haya encontrado. Ahora seguía la parte más difícil. Agacharse para tomarlo. Lentamente inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante sintiendo como si se le desgarraran las entrañas. Su mano golpeo el suelo y lo palpo hasta tocar lo que este bajo su bota. Con dedos temblorosos por fin lo tomo volviendo a su postura anterior. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, un hilo de sangre caía de su brazo izquierdo, el duro esfuerzo había abierto la herida casi cicatrizada. Dejo de lado el dolor, concentrándose en el pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus dedos. La curiosidad se apodero de su cabeza, doblo la hoja para entender que se trataba de una carta.

 _Vegeta:_

 _Discúlpame por lo que hice, pero cuando estés leyendo esta carta sé que no habrá vuelta atrás. También sé que odias que te brinden ayuda, eres un hombre fuerte que puede valerse por sí mismo y eso me enorgullece de ti, pero entiende que no podía dejarte tirado en el suelo muriendo en aquel lugar, cuando te vi allí desangrando no lo medite ni por un segundo, te lleve hasta tu vaina y escribí esta carta para que entendieras mis razones. Muchacho, no quiero sonar cariñoso, sé que te resultará repulsivo, pero lo asumo, eres el hijo que jamás tuve y por eso me siento tan bien de haberte salvado la vida. Si ellos se enteran de que no estás en el planeta, no te preocupes por lo que suceda, yo mismo me haré cargo de mis acciones. Ahora debes estar confundido, lo entiendo, pero yo aclarare cada una de tus dudas…_

 _Te di tiempo, hasta que ellos se enteren de tu desaparición y vallan a buscarte, estarás en la Galaxia más cercana recuperándote de todas tus lesiones, por que escúchame muchacho, no seas necio y pide ayuda, no hagas que todo mi esfuerzo sea completamente en vano._

 _Quizás esta carta sea el último contacto que tenga contigo. No sé qué me pasará luego de que se enteren que te he ayudado a escapar para curarte. Pero quiero decirte que te quiero mucho Vegeta. Sé que cumplirás tu meta, sé que acabaras con el imperio de Freezer. Y sólo puedo darte un consejo hijo, no sigas su mismo camino… Sé que las decisiones que tomes serán las correctas y cambiarás el horroroso destino que a todos espera._

 _Ah, y Vegeta… Ni una lágrima._

 _Vantsa._

* * *

 _Había pasado tiempo desde la llegada de los Briefs al planeta. El Rey de Vegetasei estaba completamente asombrado por los avances tecnológicos que el Dr. Briefs y su hija habían implementado en meses, cada día estaba más seguro de la propuesta que estaba por hacerles. Por eso no dejaría perder esta oportunidad…_

 _Invitaría a los terrícolas a una cena real hoy mismo en la noche. Sin duda nadie nunca había tenido el privilegio de esta placentera invitación, cenar con el Rey más poderoso de la Galaxia debía ser tomado como un completo honor, bueno eso era lo que él creía._

 _Su hijo también estaría presente. Como futuro soberano tenía que conocer el emprendimiento de las negociaciones para su planeta. Por eso mando a uno de sus soldados a avisarle sobre su presencia en la cena de inmediato._

 _Claramente esperaba alguno de sus ataques histéricos por tener que presenciar tan tediosa reunión, y por supuesto, si no se presentaba ya tenía adjudicados los próximos castigos. Pero lo que no esperaba el Rey era sorprenderse, su hijo Vegeta había aceptado y sin replicar._

 _El monarca creía saber la razón por la cual su primogénito había sido tan accesible. Quizás hoy lo confirmaría…_

…

 _Frente al espejo se observaba muy detenidamente. Sus labios rosados soltaron suave suspiro igual a la tela que cubría su delicada piel. Llevaba un largo vestido de seda azul rozando los dedos del pie. Una ligera brisa atravesando la ventana erizo la piel al descubierto de su espalda. Se abrazó a sí misma observando las pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes que caían por toda la prolongación. Mordió sus carnosos labios intranquila, no había duda en ello, era una digna elección de una reina._

 _Eligió unos tacones aguja color nudge que estilizaban completamente su figura. Cualquier príncipe se quedaría sin habla. Eso esperaba ella con cierto principito._

 _Al principio se asombró. La inesperada invitación del Rey le trajo mala espina. ¿Qué podría querer ese hombre? Sólo una cosa… Tenderle una trampa a ella y su padre. Si, lo más probable es que haya descubierto la secreta relación que tiene con su hijo y ahora inventando una supuesta cena, les informaría que se convertirían en sus esclavos y haría estallar la Tierra._

" _No…" pensó, conteniendo la respiración._

 _No debía ser tan dramática, quizás sólo era una simple cena de negocios como parecía, y ella estaba delirando como loca con supuestas deducciones… Junto con su padre habían hecho un trabajo excepcional en el planeta y era obvio que el Rey quería agradecerles por medio de un festín. ¿Verdad? Si hay algo que aman los saiyajins más que a la lucha, es la comida, era evidente._

– _Sigue sonando absolutamente absurdo… –rezongó._

 _Se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente al espejo que habían conseguido en el laboratorio. Suspiro pesadamente con los hombros caídos. Quería algo nuevo en su cabello, las hebras lacias le aburrían por completo y entonces pensó en rizos. Rápidamente se trenzo el cabello en dos partes._

 _¿Ahora que podía hacer? Faltaba media hora para dar comienzo a la velada. Bostezo fuertemente, el peso de su cuerpo comenzó a molestar en su espalda. Y se recostó. Los parpados le caían, sin meditarlo se quedó dormida._

…

– _¡Bulma!_

 _El grito la hizo chillar con todas sus fuerzas hasta caer de la cama golpeándose el trasero. Desorientada parpadeo varias veces arrugando el entrecejo ante el dolor punzante._

– _¡Oh lo siento hija! No quise asustarte…_

 _Alzo la cabeza mareada por la situación, observando a su padre a unos metros delante de ella. No entendía nada._

– _¿Papá…? –preguntó confusa. El Dr. Briefs le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó y se sentó en la cama._

– _Bulma te quedaste dormida… ¿Ya estas lista para cenar con el Rey?_

 _La peliazul tuvo que apretar fuertemente las sábanas para no perder el equilibrio. Abrió los ojos como platos y salto de la cama hasta aterrizar frente al espejo._

– _¡LA CENA CON EL REY! –gritó aterrorizada. ¿Cómo se pudo quedar dormida? Si su padre no hubiera venido a buscarla, seguramente se hubiera declarado la muerte ella misma._

– _Tranquila hija, todavía nos queda tiempo… –intentó acercarse a tranquilizarla pero Bulma retrocedió arqueando la espalda como un gato en estado defensivo._

– _¡¿Tranquila?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso papá?! Por mi culpa vamos a llegar tarde… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –preguntó mordiéndose los labios._

– _Mmmm déjame ver –dobló la manga de su camisa donde se encontraba un fino reloj de oro, sonrió– Tres minutos…_

– _¡¿TRES MINUTOS?! ¡PAPÁ ESO NO PUEDE SER! –destrenzó su cabello un medio segundo peinándolo con sus dedos– No llegamos, no llegamos, no llegamos, no llegamos ¡MIERDA! –corrió por todo la habitación tratando de encontrar los tacones entre el desorden. Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta– ¡PAPÁ ABRE! –gritó al Dr. Briefs, el aludido abrió la puerta sin chistar, temiendo por el carácter de su hija. La persona tras la puerta paso frunciendo el ceño por el descontrol que encontró._

– _¿Oigan están listos? Si no van ahora, el Rey los mandará al calabozo a cada uno y los degollara len-ta-men-te… –terminó con una sonrisa burlona. Bulma paro su correteo y trago saliva firme. Giro para mirar al dueño de la voz y apretó los puños al ver de quien se trataba._

– _¡Cállate Shiruko, eres un estúpido! –le gritó con la cara roja de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a bromear así en esta situación? Encontró los tacones y se los calzó de un brinco._

– _Yo no soy el que está atrasado… –bromeo mirando atentamente a la muchacha, realmente se veía hermosa. Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a la peliazul, levanto la mirada viendo con furia al pelinegro– Grrr, está bien, ¡Vámonos ya o el Rey ahora si los mata y de paso a mí también! –gruñó frustrado tomando a la niña por los hombros y sacándola fuera de la habitación entre forcejeos y chillidos._

– _¡No seas bruto! –le gritó, él se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos– ¡Oye, espérame! –corrió tras él tan rápido como pudo, pero los tacones no la dejaron. Shiruko paro su andar y giro observando a la niña con un puchero. Suspiro pesadamente y se acercó alzándola por la espalda y piernas. Ella rió divertida y lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello._

– _Gracias Shiruko, ahora si soy una princesa –le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y desvió la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Él la miro frunciendo el ceño y rodo los ojos._

" _Terrícolas desquiciados…" afirmó en su mente._

 _Por detrás el Dr. Briefs miraba la situación divertido. Sonrió un poco, estaba seguro que llegarían tarde._

 _Los dos hombres alentaron el paso._

…

 _Un minuto tarde._

 _El Rey mantenía la mirada fija en los lugares vacíos. ¡Cómo se atrevían esos terrícolas insignificantes a llegar tarde! Apretó los dientes, en ese momento escucho el bostezo de su hijo. Su primogénito se veía tan aburrido como creía._

" _Humanos malditos, lo pagarán" gruño con rabia._

 _Pero en realidad, Vegeta estaba divirtiéndose mucho con la situación. La mocosa azul sí que se había metido en grandes problemas… Llegar un minuto tarde podría costarle la vida, sonrió imaginando su cara aterrorizada al ver la mirada de su padre. ¿Se atrevería la terrícola a enfrentarlo? Sabía que era atrevida, pero no creía que tanto…_

 _Las puertas se abrieron y los dos saiyajins giraron sin ninguna expresión observando al soldado que había ingresado._

– _Alteza, los científicos han llegado…_

– _Que pasen –dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano bastante contrariado._

 _El soldado dio unos pasos atrás. El príncipe decidió ignorar a la mocosa durante toda la cena, no tenía por qué darle importancia, además, no quería que su padre sospeche algo que no debía ser._

" _Bah, ¿Qué debería sospechar?" pensó._

 _Pero no aguanto, el dulce olor a lavanda de la muchacha se coló rápidamente en sus fosas nasales. Los pasos resonaron lentamente por la sala, y trago saliva ansioso. En ese momento giro mostrándose completamente indiferente, pero no lo logró. Se quedó sin aliento._

 _Bulma Briefs, era sin duda, la mocosa más hermosa en todo el Universo._

 _La estudio cuidadosamente, guardando en su memoria cada parte de su figura. Su cabello ondulado caía como cascada por sus hombros. Su vestido azul resaltaba aún más esos grandes ojos idénticos a un zafiro, brillantes, esplendidos, majestuosos. Observó su piel, tan cremosa, suave, apetecible. Bajo aún más su vista, una abertura dejaba ver hasta el muslo, trago saliva avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Todo ella era malditamente perfecto…_

 _La peliazul le mantuvo la mirada ruborizada, y mordió su labio inferior bajando los ojos. Ese gesto, a Vegeta, le pareció completamente maravilloso._

…

 _Bien, allí estaba, parada frete a los dos saiyajins más temibles de todo el planeta._

 _Y tarde._

 _El Rey los miraba irritado, y el príncipe… Bueno él parecía devorarla con la mirada._

 _Se sentía realmente apenada en esa situación, levanto los ojos para ver si Vegeta seguía mirándola y así fue. Él parecía tener un brillo único en sus orbes negros, la penetraba con su ojos hasta lo más profundo de su ser, como si quisiera descubrir hasta sus más oscuros secretos, tembló un poco. El saiyajin sonrió ladinamente y alzó una ceja divertido. Bulma trago saliva sofocada por la presión de los ojos en ella. Entonces como si fuera lo mejor que podría hacer, cambió su vista a la figura más imponente del lugar, el Rey de Vegetasei, firme con su ceño fruncido y desprendiendo maldad desde lo más profundo de su ser._

 _Tenía miedo, no se lo negaría a ella misma, pero jamás lo admitiría ante otros. Irguió su cuerpo y alzo la barbilla con altivez. Alguien sonrió satisfecho ante esa postura. Era hora de enfrentarse a los problemas, inhalo profundamente y habló._

– _Siento el retraso Alteza, fue mi culpa, no castigue a mi padre… –sentenció con determinación, sin ningún ápice de cobardía._

 _El príncipe arrugo el entrecejo. ¿Realmente estaba condenándose así misma? Esa niña sí que tenía agallas, será que por eso algo muy dentro de él la…_

– _¡Siéntense! No me gustan las justificaciones, ¿Oyeron? ¡Qué sea la última vez que surge un retraso como este! –rugió con voz siniestra. Los Briefs asintieron torpemente y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares._

 _El saiyajin menor no creía como su padre no los había mandado a volar inmediatamente, realmente necesitaba de su tecnología._

 _La peliazul no pudo evitar notar, que el asiento de Vegeta estaba justo frente al de ella. Como si la percibieran él giro hacia ella y se quedó observándola detenidamente, Bulma se sintió más nerviosa._

– _Bien, ¡Traigan la cena! –ordenó el Rey, un cocinero que aguardaba en la esquina salió apresurado hacia los esclavos para que lleven la comida. En unos minutos la mesa estaba repleta de centenares de platillos para degustar, Bulma juraba que jamás en toda su vida había visto tanta comida– Coman –el monarca exigió sin dar más palabras, los científicos asintieron eligiendo las porciones._

 _Bulma miraba cada plato decidiendo que era lo más conveniente para cenar, había muchas cosas raras que no había visto en lo absoluto, y muchas de ellas se veían apetitosas, pero otras realmente parecían incomibles. El príncipe tomo lo que parecía carne de algún animal blanco como el pollo. Eso, parecía demasiado delicioso. Relamió sus labios con ojitos brillantes. No lo soporto, agarró unas tres piezas más una especie de puré. Y comenzó a devorar probando el sabor ahumado de la carne, era tierno y crocante a la vez, se deshacía lentamente en su boca y estaba segura que era el manjar más exquisito que alguna vez haya probado. Siguió comiendo, sin llenarse en lo absoluto, haciendo muecas de satisfacción en su cara, absenta de las miradas curiosas y asombradas de dos saiyajins y un terrícola. Suspiro placenteramente, sonriendo con alegría, y alzó su mirada observando a los hombres a su lado algo sorprendida. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Entonces la voz del príncipe se escuchó._

– _Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan gorda_

 _La cara de la peliazul se quedó deformada._

– _¿Disculpa…? –preguntó indignada sin salir de su asombro. ¿Realmente él había dicho eso?_

– _¿Es que no escuchas terrícola? Con todo lo que has comido saldrás rodando, y no creo tener soldados con la fuerza necesaria para cargarte… –mordió sus labios sintiendo como las carcajadas querían escapar. El Rey no hizo nada para detenerlo, en realidad estaba expectante tratando de ver lo que haría la mocosa contra su primogénito. En cambio, el Dr. Briefs estaba asustado por la vida de su hija, sabía que ella era una niña de muy fuerte carácter, ¿Pero estaba al nivel del príncipe saiyajin?_

– _¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme gorda! –se paró del asiento con las palmas en la mesa. No, no, ¡Jamás permitiría que le dijeran que estaba pasada de peso! ¡Ni en sus sueños! El príncipe la observo con una mirada retadora, igual que ella, en ese momento los dos estaban a punto de declarar la guerra pero…_

– _Hija, por favor tranquilízate, no queremos arruinar la cena, no deberías comportarte así frente al Rey… –Bulma cayó en su asiento y palideció, ladeando lentamente la cabeza para observar al monarca, que continuaba con su ceño fruncido y mirada fría estudiándola, la peliazul se relamió los labios y ofreció una disculpa muda– Discúlpate con el príncipe también –abrió la boca apunto de replicar, pero su padre le dio una mirada severa, que pocas veces había visto. Bajo los hombros resignada y giro al príncipe que la contemplaba con una media sonrisa, realmente divertido por ese triunfo._

" _Maldito, oh si, esto sí que lo vas a disfrutar…"_

– _Lo siento, principito… –ocultó su sonrisa de los espectadores que habían quedado perplejos por el diminutivo– Alteza, ¿No cree usted que deberíamos continuar? La cena ya casi se enfría… –preguntó inocentemente, pero con una sonrisa diabólica._

– _Hmph –gruñó sin contestar volviendo a su comida. Todos lo imitaron._

 _Mientras tanto Bulma estaba por implementar una dulce venganza contra su principito. Poco a poco estiro su pierna hasta tocar la del saiyajin, que había dejado de engullir confuso por el tacto y tenso. Ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa y siguió comiendo, mientras acariciaba lentamente la pierna del joven._

 _Vegeta se ponía cada vez más nervioso. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a la mocosa? Pero lo cierto, es que lo que estaba haciendo no le disgustaba. Ella siguió frotando la pierna, y él dejo escapar unos cortos suspiros, nadie notaba la situación ya que los demás se encontraban concentrados en sus platos. En ese momento Bulma paro y Vegeta la miró un poco desconcertado, pero ella sonrió perversamente, tanto que el saiyajin sintió un poco de miedo. Poco a poco volvió a encontrar el calor de la peliazul, pero lo que no esperaba era la fuerte pisada que le dio en su pie izquierdo._

– _¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! –rugió con fiereza, tanto que el palacio tembló, tenía los ojos llenos de rabia y una vena marcada en la frente._

 _Bulma siguiendo con su plan y se hiso la desentendida, frunció el ceño y contrarresto._

– _¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME GRITAS?!_

– _No te hagas la tonta… ¡Sabes de que te hablo! –espetó con enrabiado._

– _Claro que no lo sé… ¿¡De que mierda me acusas?! –preguntó ofendida, al parecer la situación se veía bien para ella, el Rey miraba con ira a su hijo._

– _Mocoso será mejor que dejes de inventar peleas absurdas y te sientes a no ser que quieras que te de una maldita paliza –sentenció con su voz descomunal. Vegeta gruño enfadado y se acomodó en su asiento de brazos cruzados, enojado por la humillación de ser reprendido por su padre y furioso con la mocosa._

 _Pero no se iba a quedar atrás, bebió lentamente de su copa humedeciendo sus labios y la devolvió a la mesa con una sonrisa siniestra. Comenzó a cortar la carne de su plato, intentando ver como "un accidente" cuando corto torpemente un pedazo, haciéndolo volar hasta la cara de cierta peliazul._

 _El silencio fue sepulcral._

– _Esto… esto… no… –colocó su mano en su frente topándose con la comida._

 _Puede que luego de la tormenta venga la calma, pero esto era completamente al revés._

– _¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! –chilló a punto de llorar aturdiendo a todos los presentes– ¡VEGETA TE VOY A MATAR! –tomo con sus manos una bandeja llena de puré y se la lanzó encima ensuciando al por completo al saiyajin._

 _El príncipe quedo en shock._

– _¡MALTIDA TERRICOLA! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENSUCIAR AL GRAN PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS!? –se levantaron los dos de la mesa explotando de furia y con auras negras rodeándolos._

 _Un grupo de soldados entro preparado para despejar la amenaza luego de escuchar los gritos. El Rey frunció aún más el ceño y les ordeno rugiendo que se largaran, ya que la mocosa a la que estaban a punto de asesinar no representaba ninguna amenaza para el príncipe de Vegetasei._

 _Ninguno notó la interrupción de hace un momento, los dos enrabiados, terrícola y saiyajin, estaban frente a frente amenazándose con miradas mortales capaces de asustar hasta al Dios más poderoso de la Galaxia._

– _¡ESTUPIDO SAIYAJIN! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MALTRATAR A LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS?! –con manos en las caderas Bulma dio un paso al frente al igual que el pelinegro, tocándose así nariz con nariz, con sus ceños fruncidos, mostrándose los colmillos y rugiendo. A punto de clavarse las garras como dos animales._

– _Te mataré… –siseó formando una bola de ki cerca de la cadera de Bulma._

– _No si yo lo hago primero… –susurró mientras sacaba su arma de ki debajo de su vestido, presionándola contra la cadera del pelinegro._

 _El Rey de Vegetasei esbozo algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa, entretenido como no lo hacía en años. El espectáculo de la mocosa y su primogénito le recordaba a muchas de las peleas que había tenido con su compañera Kale, la madre de Vegeta. Desde que ella ya no estuvo no había vuelto a experimentar esa adrenalina que sentía en cada uno de sus enfrentamientos. Era un hombre frío y déspota, su sangre saiyajin así lo demandaba, pero siempre supo quién era su debilidad, hasta el día de hoy no se arrepentía._

– _Hmph, Briefs creo que la cena terminó por hoy. Mañana te presentarás en mi trono para hablar sobre algo muy importante –habló con su voz fría y ronca mientras observaba a su hijo sonreír a la terrícola y ella a él._

" _Debilidades…" gruñó con repulsión, mientras pensaba que tendría que asesinar a los soldados que presenciaron el incidente de hace un momento._

– _Creo que tienes razón Vegeta, mañana me presentaré, tengo intriga por lo que iras a comentarme… Pero ahora creo que hay que despegar a nuestros hijos. ¿Te parece? –preguntó riendo con su habitual despreocupación, aun sabiendo que el incidente de la cena podría costarle la vida, pero después de todo, hacía años que el Rey y el Dr. Briefs eran como "amigos"._

– _Yo me encargo… –pronunció con una voz amenazadora, antes de sonreír maliciosamente._

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! ¿Me extrañaron? No mientan, Jajaja. Perdónenme por favor por tanto retraso, pero luego del último capítulo que subí la escuela me necesito completa, tuve unas duras semanas de pruebas y bueno… No podía con todo.

Bien. Tercer capítulo… Como todas mis Notas de Autora, siempre me encanta analizar el capítulo para poder comprenderlo mejor. Voy a serles sinceras, el capítulo original era muy largo para mi gusto y por eso tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. No se preocupen, el miércoles prometo subir el cuarto como disculpas por tanto atraso.

Para comenzar, no hay mucho que analizar creo yo. Primero, suelten el aire. Si, Vegeta está bien, sano y salvo gracias a Vantsa. ¿Será que se salvará por mucho? Hn, ya lo veremos. Segundo, ¡A quién no le gusto ese recuerdo! A mí me pareció realmente divertida la situación de la cena. Bulma y Vegeta son dos traviesos, (Sonrisa pícara). Me encanta como chocan sus caracteres y a la vez encajan como un rompecabezas, son perfectos juntos. ¿Alguien se puso celosa con ese tal Shiruko? Próximamente sabrán de quien se trata y cuál es la importancia de su papel, a mí me agrada bastante, demasiado.

También tengo una pregunta para hacerles con respecto al Fic:

 **¿Les gustaría que suba capítulos completos con recuerdos del pasado?** No serían muchos, el único detalle es que no habrá nada que ocurra del momento actual. Por ejemplo, más adelante cuando me interese develarlo, podría subir un capítulo completo de como Bulma y Vegeta se conocieron u otra de sus travesías en esos años. Ustedes respóndanme por reviews.

Bueno… ¡Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y afecto! Sé que son pocos, pero eso no es lo que vale, lo importante es pasarla uno bien.

Los quiero demasiado y les mando muchos besos. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

 **Advertencia del próximo capitulo: Violencia fuerte.**

 **Pensamientos** "."

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 _ **-Knd-**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama autor de Dragon Ball, serie animada por la compañía Toei Animation.


	5. IV Dolorosa Corazonada

**"Zafiro Azul"**

* * *

 _Capítulo IV_

 _"Dolorosa Corazonada"_

 **"Planeta Konatsu, Galaxia Oeste"**

La luz de sol atravesó las translucidas cortinas abriendo paso a donde una joven muchacha de cabellos azules descansaba. Lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos zafiro, y recordó absolutamente todo.

Horas en la madrugada, había aterrizado por fin en Konatsu, todos estaban plenamente dormidos y al parecer nadie se percató de su llegada. Se molestó un poco. ¿Si dormían como osos en época de hibernación como iban a enterarse si un enemigo los estaba atacando de improvisto? Tendría que ponerse al día con la seguridad de la Corporación Cápsula…

Sin molestarse en despertar a nadie para avisar que había vuelto a casa, decidió darse un buen baño de tina, para relajarse e irse a dormir hasta horas en la tarde.

El brillo oscuro desapareció.

Ahora allí estaba. Revuelta entre las sábanas y con una gran sonrisa. Si había algo que añoraba, eran los regresos a casa luego de una extenuante misión. Su ánimo crecía al cien por ciento y todos los problemas quedaban aprisionados en una inquebrantable caja de acero. Sabía que hoy sería un gran día, todo lo ameritaba.

Su nariz respingada comenzó a entibiarse por los cálidos rayos del sol. Era hora de levantarse y dar comienzo a una estupenda jornada, la cual debía ponerse al día. Pero primero lo primero, almorzaría merecidamente, platicaría con su familia sobre que le deparo el viaje y luego le pediría a Goku pasar todo el día en las montañas para afianzar aún más su entrenamiento.

Hacía mucho que no entrenaba adecuadamente, con tantas misiones una tras otra no había tenido tiempo, pero eso no significaba que había perdido condición física, luchar contra diferentes adversarios le había ayudado a conocer sus puntos débiles, técnicas nunca antes vistas y a tomar confianza en su propio poder, cual tenía claro, que cada día era más fuerte.

Tomo un gran respiro y se levantó de la cama. Luego de ir al baño a lavarse la cara y dientes, se dirigió al armario para sacar su traje de pelea, al instante recordó que seguro estaba muy sucio, así que tendría que lavarlo y secarlo con su propio ki, si es que quería usarlo en su entrenamiento.

Así lo hizo, lavo todo correctamente en el lavabo del baño y se lo colocó mojado. Puso una mueca de asco al sentir como el traje se pegaba a su piel y la empapaba. Rápidamente soltó un poco su ki y la energía calórica seco por completo el atuendo.

Un rugido sonoro vino de su estómago.

Era tiempo de la comida. Salió con agilidad de su habitación hasta llegar a la cocina, miro hacia todos lados pero se entristeció al notar que nadie estaba. ¿Qué había pasado con todos? La alegría de un cálido recibimiento se esfumo, pero de golpe surgió un poco de esperanza al ver quien atravesaba la puerta…

–¡Bulma!

Ella sonrió gigantemente mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes. Goku abrió los brazos esperándola con un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, corrió hasta él haciendo que casi caiga de espaldas cuando lo estrujó con fuerza.

–¡Te extrañe demasiado pequeña Blue!

Bulma se separó un poco del abrazo frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba cuando la llamaba así. De niños Goku había adoptado el apodo "Blue" ya que decía que el color de su cabello y ojos era como recordar el océano de la Tierra. Simplemente a ella le parecía algo estúpido, quizás le disgustaba ser ella quien dejara el recuerdo.

–No me llames así… –gruño separándose para abrir el refrigerador.

Ya estaba de malhumor.

–Vamos Bulma, no te enojes, ¿Si? Me gusta llamarte de esa manera… –se acercó por su espalda mientras ella le pasaba unas cuantas fuentes de comida.

–A mí no, deja de hacerlo –abrió la alacena y saco dos platos, vasos y cubiertos, giro ordenándolos en la mesa. Goku suspiro resignado y tomó asiento– ¿Dónde están los demás? –inquirió sin mirarlo a los ojos, como si al hacerlo se delatará de algo…

–Chichi salió por provisiones y tu padre está tomando un descanso –la peliazul levanto los ojos con curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa.

–¿Un descanso? –Goku asintió, ella frunció el ceño– Papá jamás toma un descanso, siempre se la pasa trabajando –dio un bocado a su comida.

–Bueno, quizás era hora que tome uno, ya sabes es un hombre grande –comentó engullendo varias porciones a la vez. Bulma lo pensó un poco y coincidió, pero todavía sentía un sabor amargo en la boca.

–Hn, tienes razón

Siguió comiendo esperando no cruzar más palabras, algo se volvía a retraer en ella. No sintió más ganas de hablar ni preguntar cómo habían sido sus días. Tenía ganas de alejarse, estar sola, en silencio. El plan del hermoso regreso a casa había fallado, como siempre…

–¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –claro, no podía salvarse de Goku.

Volvió sus ojos a él mirándolo detenidamente, analizó sus tiernas facciones y habitual sonrisa, lo envidiaba, él estaba siempre tan alegre brillando con cada célula de su cuerpo, lo detesto.

–Bien, supongo –no contestó más, fría y tajante, para que de una forma u otra entienda que no quería seguir con la conversación. Por qué tampoco quería que sepa lo que había estado haciendo, trago un último bocado con culpa.

Pero gruñó cuando volvió a hablar.

–¡Genial! Y dime, ¿Cómo fue el enemigo, gigante, monstruoso, fuerte, débil, pequeño, amistoso, rudo, musculoso, temible, mald…?

–¡Cállate!

Kami, era desesperante, no podía aguantar más sus parloteos. Parecía que todo lo que hacía era para fastidiarla, apretó los puños tratando de calmarse, tenía que recordar con quien estaba hablando, él era así, no lo hacía apropósito, cerró los ojos controlando su respiración.

–L-lo siento Bulma, no quería que te enojes –jugo con sus dedos apenado, ella sonrió forzadamente y suspiró.

–No Goku, está bien, es mi culpa no debí gritarte, sólo es que estoy muy cansada y…

–¡Oh! Entonces creo que no podrás ir a la misión, no importa yo te reemplazo, además tenía pensado ir contigo… –se encogió de hombros. Bulma parpadeo confundida.

–¿De qué misión hablas?

–¿No te lo conté? –ella negó– Ya veo… se me pasó otra vez –rió como un niño ocultando una travesura– Bueno, una tal Tane llamo…

–¡¿LA PRINCESA TANE?! –se paró de su asiento exaltada.

–Em si, La princesa Tane –rió rascando su nuca– Ella dijo que tenía una misión encargada para ti, sobre unos ¿Hidori, Hidari…?

–Se llaman Hideri, son criaturas que se alimentan de los cultivos de Nōgyō, Tane me habló de ellas –explicó– ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Ella dijo que Nōgyō estaba pasando por un momento de sequía y los Hideri enloquecieron, no los pueden controlar y me pidieron de tu ayuda…

–Hn, ya veo. Si el planeta está pasando por una temporada de sequía, no habrá cultivos y los Hideri no tendrán como alimentarse, por eso están molestos, ¿Tane dijo cuáles son las zonas afectadas? –preguntó, tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa misión, sintió sus energías renovadas.

–Están cerca del reino, ya atacaron la zona este, hay muchos heridos, no parecen muy amigables… –puso una mano en su mentón pensativo, Bulma rió.

–De hecho no lo son… Por años los habitantes de Nōgyō han estado cultivando huertos para satisfacer el apetito de los Hideri, son criaturas bastante fuertes por eso no pudieron darles pelea y prefirieron complacer sus necesidades, pero si hay época de sequía, los Hideri enloquecen, y atacan a los pobres Nōka llevándolos a la muerte, pero ya no más, ¡Yo misma me encargaré de enseñarles a esos monstruos quien manda! –alzó los puños con decisión, iba a demostrarles a esos brutos quien era la Gran Bulma Briefs.

–¡Y yo te acompañaré! –Goku se posó a su lado erguido, sintiendo como la sangre le pedía pelea, el guerrero de su interior necesitaba salir a flote.

Aunque quizás, en esta ocasión debía guardarlo…

–Uhm, Goku… –dudó, no quería decepcionarlo, pero esta misión deseaba hacerla sola. No porque no le guste su compañía, sino porque necesitaba ese tiempo para ella misma– No quiero que te enojes, pero… ¿Sabes? Preferiría ir yo sola…

El semblante de alegría de Goku decayó como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Arrugo el entrecejo e hizo un puchero mirando a la peliazul apunto de soltar un berrinche. Lagrimitas estaban por caer de sus azabaches ojos.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó desilusionado. Bulma desvió sus ojos a una esquina para evitar mirarlo, no, no la iba a convencer, hoy no.

–Porque necesito ir sola –cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo que sus montes resalten aún más, cualquiera del sexo masculino hubiera quedado embobado ante tal espectáculo, pero no, Goku era un hombre con inocencia eterna, o eso creían.

–¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar. Una vena se hincho en la frente de Bulma, apretó más sus brazos. Tenía que contenerse.

–¡Por qué si y punto, no te comportes como un niño y obedece! –le dio una mirada severa, como de una madre reprendiendo a su hijo. Goku se encogió temeroso y volvió a su asiento buscando más comida. Pero ya no había. Refunfuño. La peliazul gruño en advertencia y él calló de inmediato tragando saliva duro– Buen chico, ahora dime, ¿Hace cuánto que llamó Tane?

–Dos días –murmuró con los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos. Bulma suspiro enternecida, se veía tan desanimado, pero no podía llevarlo, era una decisión.

–Está bien, no fue hace mucho, estoy a tiempo de salvar el Reino –se acercó hasta Goku poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado. Él ladeo la cabeza mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Bulma sonrió– Te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas, pero no peleemos, ¿Si? –suplicó con un puchero. Las mejillas de Goku se sonrosaron, ella lo acarició, y él cerró los ojos ante el tacto. Bulma muy pocas veces era tan afectuosa, si, eran novios, pero parecían hermanos.

La peliazul se acercó depositando un suave beso en sus labios, Goku suspiró contra su boca, se movieron acompasadamente, con inocencia. Ella podía sentir la timidez del pelinegro en sus movimientos, se culpó a sí misma por ser tan áspera, si no fuera así, en este momento mantendrían una relación corriente.

Se separó con lentitud con una sonrisa insegura. Le dolía sentir tan poco por Goku, si sólo no lo hubiese conocido a _él_ , pero no podía cambiar el tiempo, ese niño siempre sería el dueño de su corazón, y sin importar como, ella lo seguiría amando para toda su vida. Debía aferrarse al cariño y dulzura que sentía por el pelinegro, eso tendría que ser suficiente.

–Ya no estoy enojado… –comentó ruborizado. Bulma rió y se levantó rápidamente tomando una manzana de la mesada. Dio un mordisco y se peinó su largo cabello con los dedos.

–Nos vemos en unos días. Saluda de mi parte a los demás y no te comas todas las provisiones glotón, ¡Estas advertido! –entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona. Él le mostro los dientes y rió.

–No puedo prometerlo, pero prometo extrañarte… –la peliazul rodo los ojos asqueada, odiaba las cursilerías.

–Como sea, adiós

El pelinegro alzo dos dedos deseándole el triunfo. Ella levanto la mano saludándolo y abrió la ventana alzando vuelo hasta el patio de la Corporación.

Se sentía excitada, esta misión era lo que estaba esperando hace tiempo. Salvar un reino de unas criaturas con un poder excepcional, visitar a su amiga Tane y librarse de los oscuros pensamientos de su mente, todo era perfecto. Y estaba segura que nada podría arruinarlo.

Subió la rampa tecleando el código de la puerta, esta se abrió y entro directo hasta la sala de comando. Se sentó en el cómodo asiento de piloto mientras ingresaba las coordenadas de Nōgyō.

Comenzó a pensar.

La nave empezó el conteo de despegue, recostó su espalda contra el asiento mirando fijamente hacia el vidrio.

El ambiente cambió del cálido Konatsu, al gélido cosmos.

"Tane…" recordó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la visitaba.

La peliazul y la princesa se habían conocido en una misión en el planeta Shiroi cuando el trabajo de Bulma apenas comenzaba. Las dos eran unas jovencitas próximas a su madurez, pero había una gran diferencia en sus vidas.

Tane, era una princesa que a kilómetros de distancia denotaba fragilidad. Era dulce y tranquila, tímida y completamente hermosa, su melena castaña larga hasta las caderas, cuerpo esbelto, su piel suave verde pastel, y sus encantadores ojos grises.

Cuando las presentaron por primera vez las dos sintieron plena curiosidad por la otra, dos caras de una moneda, completamente diferentes, pero fluía entera empatía entre ellas.

La princesa era lo que Bulma siempre había anhelado ser, lo que el destino le había estado esperando. La peliazul siempre supo que había nacido para ser una reina, irradiaba belleza envidiada en muchas mujeres. Tuvo todo lo que necesitaba para ser quien cumpliera el puesto, riqueza, amor, cariño, clase e inteligencia. Sabía reinaría con puño de hierro, _él_ se lo dijo, ellos lo iban a hacer _juntos_.

Pero todo se fue por la borda, perdió su vida, su riqueza, perdió el amor, y su familia, ese monstruo acabo con todo, ella misma la terminó. Y ahora no había más título, no tenía poder, pero eso no era lo que importaba, porque lo único que ella quería era a su príncipe, su amado y único principito de sangre azul.

Rió con tristeza, sonriendo hacia el vacío del universo.

¿Qué pensaría ahora _él_ sobre ella? ¿Estaría orgulloso por quien se había convertido? Para que pensarlo… Él debería estar aborreciéndola en el infierno.

Frunció los labios.

No iba a entristecerse, asumía los cargos. Y ahora estaba cumpliendo con su deuda, salvar a todo inocente de esta Galaxia. Por qué ahora en eso se había convertido, en una Guardiana Espacial, en la guerrera que defendía a todos, la luchadora que cuidaba de cada vida, y lo amaba.

 _«Nadie pasaría, lo que algún día tuvo que pasar…»_

Era una promesa.

Amaba ayudar a los demás, adoraba ver la alegría en el rostro de la gente cuando desaparecía el temor. El miedo a la muerte que tanto conocía, el que vio en tantos ojos sin esperanza…

Todo comenzó hace cinco años, cansada del desasosiego, de la tristeza y del dolor, observó a su alrededor y sintió que comenzaba a enfermarse, se desplomó al suelo con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y se odio, como cada día. Las sirenas de alerta resonaron por todo Konatsu y abrió los ojos asustada. Su padre salió al patio en su búsqueda y le gritó que corriera a esconderse, pero ella no salió del shock…

El suelo comenzó a temblar, oyó gritos, llantos. Mujeres y niños aterrorizados, y no pudo evitar pensar que ese mismo destino corrió la Tierra.

Por su culpa.

El monstruo azotó su cola contra el suelo, barrió edificios y hogares que ahora ya no conocerían la luz de la vida, rugió imponente desatando la masacre. Su cara craneana diviso su próximo destino…

Aplastando todo a su paso, se acercó a la Corporación Cápsula.

Ella siguió rígida, absorta en su sufrimiento, y de pronto oyó el estruendo.

Alzo la cabeza.

Y vio la muerte en las dos cavidades huecas donde tendría que haber ojos.

Y temió.

Supo en ese instante que no quería morir.

El monstruo levanto su cola con fuerza, y tiro hacia delante listo para el impacto. Bulma cerro sus ojos y grito, desgarro su garganta, pero el golpe final jamás llegó.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, llena temor, dejó un rió de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y aclarando su vista lo vio.

Vio a su salvador.

El genio de la espada.

Tapion.

* * *

El impacto fue suficiente para hacerlo despertar.

Abrió los ojos gruñendo por el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba atormentando. Suspiro con desgano y presionó el botón para abrir la escotilla.

El olor a tormenta y tierra se coló en su nariz. Poso su mano en el umbral de la vaina para ayudar a levantarse. Gimió cuando su pierna derecha toco el suelo. Todavía tenía un poco de suerte al poder volar, levito a unos metros del cráter que formo la nave pensando en encontrar pronto atención médica, aunque la idea no le agradase, pero Vantsa se lo había pedido y no iba a negarse, más cuando estaba perdiendo sangre de su pierna derecha y su ki estaba bajando muy rápido.

Volvió volando con lentitud hasta la pequeña nave en busca de su scouter, si es que el anciano lo había dejado allí. Lo encontró en el suelo, lo encendió colocándolo detrás de su oreja, y dio un rápido reporte de vida en el planeta.

A lo lejos había multitudes de individuos, una ciudad, creyó. El ki de los seres era una miseria, no tenía fe en que esos extraterrestres sean civilizados.

"Seguro son pura mierda" bufó.

El scouter comenzó a pitar y titilar mostrando un gran poder al este, frunció el ceño con curiosidad, su sangre saiyajin lo obligó a dar un vistazo.

Alzó vuelo restándole importancia al dolor que trituraba su cuerpo. El paisaje se volvió lleno de montañas con laderas puntiagudas y campos de tierra arenosa. El planeta parecía no estar pasando un buen momento, todo era color marrón, seco. No le gustó ni un poco, si hubiera estado ahí para venderlo, lo hubiera hecho explotar por ser tan feo e insípido.

El scouter volvió a alertar, a unos metros de distancia tendría que estar su objetivo. Arrugo el entrecejo cuando este mostro, claramente, seis señales más con el mismo poder. Bajo su vista a sus pies, desde su altura y con su ojo súper desarrollado observó nítidamente a las siete criaturas color morado, asquerosas.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto aterrizando frente a ellos. Cruzó sus brazos, y chistó. Sus poderes de pelea eran de 3500, insignificantes. Nauseas invadieron su garganta pero puso esfuerzo para retenerlas.

Las criaturas moradas lo observaron con ojos curiosos hablando una lengua extraña de monosílabos que parecían entender sólo ellos.

Tenían orejas puntiagudas y ojos verdosos sin pupilas, sus pies eran grandes y con garras al igual que sus manos y su piel parecía estar hecha por escamas, tenían una cabeza gigante con cuernos filosos y eran de una altura bastante pequeña, al hablar sus lenguas largas negras y colmillos afilados salían a flote.

–Llévenme con su Rey, o caven sus tumbas –sentenció con asco el pelinegro esperando respuesta, sin embargo las criaturas no comprendieron ni una sola palabra.

Se acercaron con sus lenguas venenosas al saiyajin que estaba odiándolos por su atrevimiento. Olfatearon al hombre y disgustados le sisearon con fuerza amenazándolo con sus garras filosas.

El príncipe no se inmuto, gruño con rabia y escupió al suelo fastidiado. Los pedazos de mierda morados no eran rivales para el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins, claro, en buen estado. Vegeta había olvidado el detalle de que se encontraba apunto del colapso y gravemente herido, pero no le importó.

Las criaturas atacaron en un solo movimiento rodeándolo. Golpearon duro en su tórax, cara y brazos, mientras el pelinegro se las ingeniaba para volar hacia arriba escapando del ataque.

Apretó la mandíbula maldiciendo el antiguo dolor en sus entrañas.

Se colocó con arrogancia en posición de pelea, esperando el próximo movimiento, los insectos morados saltaron con violencia hasta el saiyajin, buscando zonas para lastimar. Vegeta se defendía con puños mientras lo arañaban por el brazo rasgando su piel. El príncipe se negó a creer que no podría contra esta pelea, formo pequeñas bolas de ki en la palma de sus manos impactándola de sorpresa en las extremidades de sus adversarios.

Cayeron con fuerza mascullando gritos adoloridos. El príncipe sonrió con arrogancia.

"¡JA! Jamás me derrotarán…"

Tarde.

Los bichos se levantaron y volvieron a murmurar en su lengua extraña, que para el asombro del saiyajin, parecían hervir de furia. En un parpadeo se lanzaron con fuerza tirándolo al suelo hambrientos, furiosos…

Completamente endemoniados.

El príncipe no pudo volver a pararse.

Las agudas garras se clavaron en su carne abriendo con habilidad su piel, la sangre abundante brotaba espesa y caliente al rojo vivo.

Sentía que perdía la conciencia.

Gritó desgarradoramente mientras era torturado.

Los minutos pasaban y la vista comenzaba a nublarse. La agonía se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos querían cerrarse, y terminar con el dolor.

Ya no podía soportarlo.

* * *

 **"Planeta Nōgyō, Galaxia Oeste"**

Abrió la puerta de la nave, de un saltó llego hasta el suelo.

Miro a los alrededores, respiro el aire puro con fuerza. Nōgyō, el tranquilo Nōgyō…

Levanto los ojos al cielo. Estaba gris y nuboso, igual a los ojos de Tane, pero aunque el color era el mismo, ella era despejada y llena de luminosidad, no podía olvidarlo.

El viento soplo. La brisa pesada anunciaba el próximo temporal. Se elevó al cielo a punto de empezar su trabajo.

Gimió.

Una aguda punzada atravesó su corazón.

Cayó de rodillas aterrizando de golpe con el piso. Su respiración paso a ser agitada.

Nunca olvidaría esa sensación.

Jamás habían sido buenas noticias.

Era un presentimiento, cada vez que algo malo estaba por suceder, esa filosa punzada hincaba en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Trago saliva nerviosa. Se estaba confundiendo. Sólo había sido un pequeño dolor y nada más, ¿A cualquiera podía pasarle o no? Debía correr los pensamientos pesimistas de su cabeza y concentrarse en la misión. La princesa confiaba en ella para salvar a su reino y no iba a fallarle. Acabaría con los Hideri y luego pasaría a visitarla para marcharse de nuevo a su hogar. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado…

La punzada volvió, y más aguda.

Abrió los ojos con desesperación, lanzó los planes por la borda.

Explotó su ki en un aura azul volando con prisa hasta el poder más alto.

Pequeñas gotas de llovizna comenzaron a caer por su cuerpo. El cielo empezaba a desmoronarse. Sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación y atemorizados creían lo que estaba pasando. Debía impedirlo. Sobrevoló los valles que ahora pasarían la sequía gracias a la lluvia.

Volvió a concentrarse en el ki. Demasiado bajo. Dio un grito ahogado. Alcanzó un nivel más alto de vuelo.

Se culpó por haber aterrizado tan lejos del ataque. Jadeo con cansancio por el desmesurado gasto de energía. Ya no estaba lejos. Divisó las criaturas moradas desde la punta de una montaña.

Los Hideri estaban rodeando algo. Trago saliva temerosa. Uno de ellos se movió. Lo vió.

Era un cuerpo.

El dolor aumento en su pecho, no lo logró…

No llego a tiempo.

Las criaturas abandonaron el cadáver. Lo observó con claridad. La respiración se cortó de sus pulmones. Un puñal se clavó en sus entrañas.

 _Sangre._

Un río de sangre carmesí bañaba al hombre que habían torturado hasta su último grito de agonía.

Apenas podía reconocer que era una persona.

Sollozó.

–¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON?! –su ki se elevó casi al máximo– ¡EXPLÍQUENME COMO!

Explotó con furia todo su poder. Despedazando en mil pedazos la montaña en la hace un momento había estado. El destelló de ki ilumino toda el área cegando la vista de cualquier espectador. El viento aumento haciendo volar todo a su paso. Segundos después, la intensa luz se esfumó, dejando una incandescente aura roja rodeando todo su cuerpo.

La lluvia caía con potencia, impactando sobre su ardiente piel, el cabello se pegaba en su frente revoloteando sobre el aire húmedo en plenitud. Lágrimas caían furiosas de sus ojos con vehemente rabia, apretaba los puños clavando las uñas en sus manos, dejando la sangre fluir a través de ellas. Sentía un dolor tremendo, y no entendía el porqué. La muerte siempre había sido un acto de injusticia sobre las personas con inocencia, pero ella no conocía a aquel hombre. Oprimió la mandíbula. No importaba quien fuese, nadie dictaba la muerte, sentía que le habían clavado una puñalada en el pecho. Como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de su ser…

–¡MALDITOS MERECEN MORIR! –se lanzó hacia ellos. Golpeándolos como si fueran un simple saco de polvo. Desgarrándolos uno por uno, dedicándoles lentamente la tortura que hace un momento habían suministrado.

Corrían aterrorizados buscando esconderse del demonio que en esa mujer se desató. Temiendo por sus vidas, arrepentidos por el crimen que habían cometido, y las atrocidades que habían estado sometiendo en la ciudad.

Bulma los odio, estaba cegada por la venganza, sus ojos estaban rojos, inyectados de malicia. Quería asesinarlos paulatinamente, hacerlos suplicar por sus vidas, ver el último brillo de muerte en sus ojos. Sonrió perversamente. Haría salpicar su asquerosa sangre.

Saltó en uno de ellos tomándolo por el cuello. Los decapitó con sus filosas uñas, enterró los dedos en su carne, y dejo los huesos al descubierto. Giró con velocidad atroz. Encerró a otro clavando su puño en el estómago, atravesó sus entrañas y disfruto la sensación de martirio en él. Lo gozó. Aplastó el cráneo del tercero, arrancó sus órganos vitales y los exprimió con bestialidad.

Relamió sus labios. Había perdido el sentido de coherencia, no era capaz de manejar sus propios pensamientos. Era un animal salvaje. Sólo quería matar, asesinar, acabar con sus penosas vidas…

Disfrutó de los últimos Hideri que quedaron. Fueron los que más sufrieron en la dulce espera. Rió con fuerza. Nadie se metía con lo que era suyo.

Luego de que los mató el silencio se volvió sepulcral.

Miro sus manos.

Y gritó con fuerza.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo…? –lloró inocentemente.

Los había despedazado, torturado, ella los asesinó con atrocidad como lo hacía su propio enemigo tan cruelmente. Tenía la sangre en sus manos y todo por culpa de su cabeza desquiciada, del odio y la venganza que inundaban en su ser, estaba enloqueciendo, ni siquiera podía controlarse ella misma, ¿Cómo podía salvar a los demás en ese estado de locura? Ella era el peligro.

Tragó el frío remordimiento. Pero algo la desconcentró.

Una respiración pesada de escucho a sus espaldas. Un ki muy debilitado luchaba por sobrevivir a unos metros. Escuchó el quejido.

Y sintió el _Dejà Vu._

Giró su cuerpo enfrentándose al destino.

Y allí quedó.

Petrificada.

Con la punzada en el corazón.

Y el dolor en el alma.

En sus ojos se reflejó un último destello, de ese cabello flameado como una llamarada. Luego todo se volvió negro…

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

*Grito exagerado de una fan locamente emocionada* Oh cielos, ¡ESE FINAL! Lo siento… Pero dejarlo así me pareció absolutamente emocionante. ¡Ya falta tan poco para este encuentro! El próximo capítulo, oh si chicas, pasará.

¿Alguien más está de acuerdo en que Vegeta se la pasa todo el tiempo al borde de la muerte? No quiero hacerlo sufrir :( Pero por suerte ya le vienen las cosas buenas…

Bien retomándonos. Goku y Bulma, no me odien, les prometo que no será por mucho, no con lo que vendrá ;). Ahora… ¿Bulma es más despiadada que el propio príncipe de los saiyajins? Esa lucha contra los Hideri mostró otro lado de ella. ¿Será que alguien la estuvo viendo? Hmmm, quizá lo apostaría.

¡Nuevos personajes! La princesa Tane y, ¿No podía faltar estando en Konatsu no? ¡Tapion! Esperemos que no cause problemas entre ya sabemos quienes... También en unos capítulos pasados presente a Vantsa, me agrada mucho él para lo que rodea a Vegeta, siento que lo hace ser mejor. Y hablando de nombres, Tane significa semilla "La princesa semilla" de Nōgyō, que significa a la vez agricultura, y sus habitantes son los Nōka, osea, agricultores. Creo que jugué bien con los conceptos, jajaja.

La peliazul se desmayó al final, bueno con toda la sangre que debe haber visto quien no. En el siguiente capítulo veremos como son las reacciones siguientes y como va retomando la historia, cambios drásticos surgirán entre todos.

Aviso, la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta (amorosa, aclaro) va a ir muuuuy lenta, así que luego no se quejen. Los dos tienen muchas heridas que curar, y sobre todo secretos que revelar, pero como siempre las cosas no son fáciles. Hace unos días se me ocurrió una nueva idea que agregar al Fic, estoy segura que les va a encantar, la sabrán a su tiempo, tiene que ver con uno de los tantos secretos escondidos. Y con respecto a los capítulos sobre la línea del pasado, lo voy a dejar en la deriva, puede que mucho más adelante suba solo uno que sea especial.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los estaré respondiendo por PM. Déjenme sus reviews para saber si les está gustando la historia, cualquier inquietud también respondo, claro, nada de spoilers.

Besos mis queridas lectoras, y hasta la próxima actualización.

 **Pensamientos** "."

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 _ **-Knd-**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama autor de Dragon Ball, serie animada por la compañía Toei Animation.


	6. V ¿Quién es él?

**"Zafiro Azul"**

* * *

 _Capítulo V_

 _"¿Quién es él?"_

 **"Planeta Nōgyō, Galaxia Oeste"**

Su suave caricia era como rozar mil pétalos juntos.

–Prometí que volvería…

Él lo hizo, él se lo prometió antes que todo desaparezca.

–Si lo hiciste

Rezó a todos los Dioses que esto no acabará nunca. Lo adoró con devoción.

–No paso un día en el que no pensé en ti

Por Kami, esto era lo que siempre había esperado…

–Jamás deje de amarte, Vegeta

Dolor. Era doloroso amar tan ilógicamente, gimoteó.

–¿Me has estado esperando? –rozó su nariz contra la de ella, sus manos no soltaban la suave piel de su cara.

Soltó un jadeo.

–Lo seguiría haciendo, lo haría todo por ti mi Alteza…

Él sonrió, antes de cambiar la expresión de su cara. Frunció el ceño sin dejar de ver sus labios.

–¿Podrás seguir haciéndolo?

Bulma se inclinó hacia atrás, saliendo del reconfortante escondite entre pecho. Lo observó fijamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –temía saber la respuesta.

–Espérame un poco más

Las olas dejaron de romper contra la orilla del mar, se desvaneció el dulce canto de las aves.

–No… –rogó.

–Hazlo por mí Bulma, hazlo si realmente me quieres –ella miro sus ojos negros suplicantes, no quería hacerlo, no podía. Había esperado demasiado por él. ¿Por qué ya debía irse?

–Lo siento Vegeta… No puedes irte, no te irás

Iba a aprisionarlo si debía, usaría la fuerza si lo necesitase. Pero Vegeta, jamás volvería a dejarla sola esperando bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, jamás.

–Nos veremos luego –tomó sus brazos con cada mano reteniéndolo, ¡No dejaría que se valla, no lograría soportarlo!

–¡Vegeta por favor no! ¡No me dejes, BASTA! –él seguía caminando como si la peliazul no existiese, Bulma no parecía poseer su fuerza usual, más bien sentía que era un fantasma, sentía que estaba perdiendo su vida.

Él desapareció entre las tinieblas.

Y la oscuridad la rodeó.

–¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO ME DEJEEEES!

Saltó gritando de la cama y abrió los ojos con desesperación. Comprendió en ese instante. Cayó de espaldas sobre el rígido colchón apretando con fuerza los ojos.

–Otra vez… Un maldito sueño –suspiró agitada.

Todavía sentía las marcas de las lágrimas en su piel, y todos los nervios alterados. Largó una irónica risa.

–Soy una estúpida –apretó los puños rememorando su sueño– Pero…

"¿Dónde carajos estoy?" sus orbes oceánicos se calvaron en el techo color blanco. Arrugo el entrecejo y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

En una mesa color crema había un vaso que parecía contener agua y unas pastillas, a unos metros dos sofás de cuero negro y por último una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del día en su esplendor. El lugar era simple, limpio, no recordaba como rayos había llegado ahí.

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta el momento de la pelea contra los Hideri.

"No…"

¿Cómo pudo?

Pero… ¡ESE HOMBRE!

"¡Santo cielo! Él estaba vivo…" mierda.

La miró. Él estaba de pie observándola. Él era igual a… Vegeta. ¡Su cabello! ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo olvidar ese único cabello en forma de flama? Kami, no. Eso era simplemente imposible. Vegeta estaba muerto, enterrado junto con todo su planeta, oh dios. El hombre al que vio antes de desvanecer tenía su rostro lleno de sangre, sus brazos, cuerpo, era claro que lo había confundido. ¿Será que también lo había soñado? ¿Pero cómo llego hasta aquí? No, esa no era la pregunta, sino… ¿A quién había salvado realmente?

Levantó su cuerpo de la cama rozando sus pies descalzos contra el piso. Se quejó. La espalda le ardía por la caída.

Al observarse entera, noto que llevaba puesto un camisón azul claro que antes no había visto y, su ropa y botas estaban dobladas en una mesita a unos pasos. Se dirigió a tomarlas y se cambió.

Salió por la puerta que creyó ser la salida y se sorprendió ante el escenario que encontró. El pasillo estaba circulado por bastantes Nōka, había asientos contra las paredes y una docena de puertas que parecían ser ¿Habitaciones?

–Disculpe, señorita…

Alguien toco su hombro, giró para encontrarse con la voz a sus espaldas y vio a una mujer de baja estatura sonriéndole amablemente, su piel era verde musgo y sus ojos dorados al igual que su cabello. Bulma se confundió aún más, llevaba puesto un traje de enfermera.

–No quisiera incomodarla, pero ¿Usted ha salido por esa puerta? –señaló al lugar donde recién había permanecido. La peliazul asintió algo inquieta y miró alrededor.

–¿Puede decirme dónde estoy?

La mujer Nōka le hizo un ademán con la mano para pasar hacia la habitación. Bulma se sentó en la camilla y esperó.

–Primero que nada mi nombre es Holly, y como verá trabajo aquí. ¿Me diría su nombre?

Bulma titubeo, tenía claro en cada una de sus misiones no revelar su identidad por seguridad propia, ni en Konatsu sabían realmente su nombre, la conocían como la hija del Dr. Core.

–Lo siento, es algo que no le puedo decir…

La mujer a unos metros asintió dudosa, esa joven cada vez le intrigaba más, sobre todo luego de enterarse los incidentes que ocurrieron en su llegada.

–No hay problema, entenderé si hay alguna razón para que no pueda –aceptó con amabilidad.

La peliazul le regaló una sonrisa forzada y carraspeó.

–Entonces… ¿Qué es este lugar?

La Nōka parpadeó un par de veces confundida hasta que respondió.

–Bueno, el Hospital Central de Nōgyō

Bulma entre abrió la boca perpleja durante unos minutos. Y luego frunció el ceño.

–Pero, ¿Cómo diablos llegue hasta aquí? –inquirió en un tono amargo. La enfermera se sobresaltó un poco y trago saliva nerviosa.

–Ehh, un hombre la trajo y tuvimos que dejarla internada, tenía la presión baja cual creemos que fue la causante del desmayo, pero ninguna herida grave. Así que sólo la dejamos descansar…

La peliazul se perdió en las primeras cuatro palabras _«Un hombre la trajo»_ Decidida a hablar con ese hombre, pensó en preguntarle a la Nōka si sabía sobre él, pero al instante recordó al individuo que creyó muerto. ¿Será que también lo habían ayudado? ¿Estaría internado cerca?

–Necesito hablar con esa persona, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Holly palideció. No sabía bien cómo responderle, había quedado shockeada con lo que sus compañeros de trabajo le habían dicho. No podía olvidarlo, la sangre, nunca había visto tanta…

–No creo que pueda –respondió mordiendo su labio para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Bulma suspiró.

–Disculpe, en serio, pero es importante…

–Señorita, entienda que no puedo permitirlo, debería escucharme… –la mujer se puso seria. Bulma se alarmó y asintió atenta– No sé cuál sea el tipo de vínculo que tenga con ese individuo o si realmente lo conoce, pero debo decirle que hoy él se encuentra en un estado delicado –el rostro de la peliazul se ensombreció, no podía ser _«él»_ quien la había ayudado– Su estado no es muy alentador, tuvimos que intervenir con varias operaciones quirúrgicas, tenía costillas rotas, huesos fracturados, una pierna infectada y heridas que al parecer vienen de días pasados, pero lo más peligroso fue la gran pérdida de sangre que tuvo. Jovencita lo lamento, nuestro equipo de médicos puede contra lo que sea, pero sin un donante de sangre no creemos que sobreviva…

La cabeza de Bulma se mareó. En serio no lo podía creer. ¿Qué haría? Ella no lo conocía pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo, ¿Tendría familia? ¿Habría alguien que lo esté esperando?… Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes. Apretó los puños. Mierda, era su culpa. Pero a pesar de estar a un hilo de la muerte, él la trajo hasta aquí. ¿Cómo lo había hecho…? Esta situación era cada vez más extraña.

–Yo… no sé qué hacer

Holly suspiró.

–¿Usted puede ser su donante?

La peliazul volvió sus ojos hacia la otra mujer enfrentándose al abrasador dorado.

–No somos de la misma raza –gruñó, simplemente podrían buscar a cualquier otro Nōka, ella no tenía que ver.

–Pero, no hay nada que perder con hacer un simple análisis… –insistió. Bulma estaba segura de que todo sería en vano, era científica ante todo.

Pero al final termino cediendo.

–De acuerdo, hágalo, pero le advierto que no servirá de nada…

–No se preocupe señorita sabemos lo que hacemos. Además, el Dr. Hais creyó en un principio que esto podría funcionar, sus fisonomías son muy compatibles –comentó mientras buscaba en un cajón los instrumentos para tomar la muestra de sangre.

–¿En serio? Los Nōka son bastantes parecidos a los de mi planeta natal –admitió.

–Oh no, pero ese hombre no es un Nōka…

Holly saco la aguja de su brazo guardando en un pequeño frasco la sangre de la peliazul. Sin notar que Bulma estaba en shock. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

–¿Cómo es eso…? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Habría algún humano sobreviviente en el Universo además de su familia?

–Realmente no tenemos idea de porque llego hasta este planeta. El hospital está lleno de heridos por los Hideri, todos están realmente alterados por los ataques, pero según los estudios, este individuo ya venía malherido desde hace días, quizás por eso llego a Nōgyō, para sanarse. Quien sabe lo que tuvo que sufrir en este tiempo… –la enfermera suspiró con pena y le regalo una sonrisa triste, sin saber que en realidad había acertado en la historia.

Bulma se asombró. Y pensó que lo mejor era decir lo que sabía.

–Bueno, en realidad yo estuve cuando lo atacaron…

Holly se intrigó.

–¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se salvaron?

–Yo lo salvé, creía que estaba muerto y… Acabe con los Hideri –desvió sus ojos no siendo capaz de aceptar lo que había hecho. No tenía que matarlos, se sentía sucia.

–¿Usted? Espere… ¡Santo cielo usted es…! –se tapó la boca con las manos incapaz de creer quien estaba enfrente suyo. ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado?!– ¡Usted es la Guardiana!

Bulma bajo los ojos apenada, todavía no se acostumbraba a que la alaguen o la miren como si fuese una celebridad. Ella sólo era Bulma, nadie más, no merecía esos tratos.

–Si… Bueno, ¿Cuándo estarán los estudios? –Holly carraspeó tratando de volver a su semblante natural.

–En un rato supongo, si los análisis salen bien podrá pasar a verlo luego de la transfusión. ¿Le parece? –la peliazul se sintió más animada, quería conocerlo, tenía muchas dudas que resolver con él.

–Sí, me parece. ¿Dónde espero?

–Uhm, creo que aquí está bien –sonrió con cortesía– Volveré en unos momentos con los estudios. Si se realiza la transfusión tendrá que descansar por unas horas, se sentirá algo debilitada –Bulma asintió– La veo luego señorita… ¡Ah! Y no se preocupe, haremos lo posible para ayudarlo…

La enfermera salió de la habitación en busca del Dr. Hais. Bulma se reclinó sobre la camilla y suspiró cansada. ¿En qué lio se había metido? Pero algo era seguro…

Ese hombre debía salvarse.

Y ella sería su _salvación._

* * *

La computadora no mentía, de eso estaban seguros, pero simplemente tenía que haber un error. No había forma de que eso fuera cierto, bueno… Aunque en realidad si la había. Volvió a cargar los datos una vez más esperando un cambio en la molécula del ácido desoxirribonucleico. No, otra vez lo mismo… El Dr. Hais suspiró y sacó las gafas de su rostro tomándose de la sien.

–Valla, que sorpresa…

Holly Fugokan seguía con las manos a los lados de su cara completamente asombrada desde la esquina en la que estaba esperando. Ni ella creía lo que la máquina había resuelto.

–Es sin duda una coincidencia impresionante, doctor

Hais sonrió, de alguna forma u otra, algo dentro de él lo había sabido.

–Así es…

La pequeña enfermera tomó su mentón pensativa intentando encontrar una solución, pero se rindió.

–Pero… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

–Haremos la transfusión –dijo sin más.

Holly gruñó. Su mente hizo un _clic_ y notó un gran fallo.

–¿Pero no rechazará la sangre?

El Dr. Hais alzó sus ojos color miel hacia la enfermera, curvó una ceja, no entendía por qué tanta pregunta y desconfianza.

–Si se hace correctamente funcionará… –se encogió de hombros.

La mujer suspiró con pesadez, ¡En serio quería saber lo que él haría! Decidió preguntar por última vez.

–¿Entonces qué hará? –Hais dejó de teclear en el computador y la miró serio. Holly tragó.

–Prepara el mecanismo de destilación, esto será un poco complicado

La enfermera abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

–Usted quiere decir que…

Hais rió.

–Si

La señorita Fugokan dio brincos llena de exaltación, ¡Qué gran idea tuvo! ¿Cómo no admirar a su superior? ¡Era tan inteligente!

–¡Es un genio doctor! ¿Pero qué le digo a la joven? –preguntó sobresaltada.

–Invente lo que se le ocurra –respondió, pero Holly frunció el ceño extrañada.

–¿Y por qué eso?

–Por qué no debemos meternos donde no nos incumbe, ¿Entendió? –exclamó entrecerrando los ojos. La enfermera dio un respingo y se mantuvo firme.

–E-eso creo…

El Dr. Hais rebuscó en unos cajones guantes de látex y se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero paró en el umbral, Holly seguía sin moverse.

–¿Qué espera señorita Fugokan? ¡No tengo todo el bendito día! ¡Hay una vida que auxiliar! –vociferó haciendo despertar a la enfermera de su trance.

–¡Lo siento, ya voy!

Los dos salieron con prisa hasta el laboratorio para empezar con los procedimientos acabo. Lo que habrían descubierto el día de hoy, quedaría encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes y sin capaz de salir de sus bocas. Por lo menos… Hasta ahora.

* * *

La enfermera había venido hace una hora con la buena noticia. El análisis habían salido positivo y la peliazul podía donar su sangre sin ningún problema. Eso entusiasmo más a Bulma. ¿Qué tal que se tratase de algún humano? No había muchas opciones para que su sangre sea compatible. Pero aunque Bulma trato de hablar con Holly sobre el tema, ella evadía las preguntas o simplemente cambiaba la conversación. Ella noto este comportamiento extraño, no creía ser ingenua, así que entendió que algo le estaba escondiendo.

Ahora tenía otros planes por hacer. Los litros de sangre que sacaron de su cuerpo no habían afectado a su salud, no se sentía mareada, ni debilitada. Como por arte de magia su sangre se había recompuesto. Un hecho totalmente extraño, pero uno al que la peliazul estaba completamente acostumbrada.

Abrió la ventana del cuarto y respiro el aire puro, se elevó y salió rápidamente flotando por los aires ante la mirada atónita de algunos Nōka que estaban fuera del complejo. Observó los alrededores desde el cielo, conocía muy bien la dirección… Una a la que no había visitado por años. Su aura la rodeó y salió volando con ligereza.

Con la mirada fija en el horizonte divisó un real cuento de hadas. Unas quince torres con cúpulas puntiagudas brillaban en esplendor mientras los soles se adentraban entre las nubes. El castillo celestial blanco y puro brillaba con su propia luz iluminando los pueblos limítrofes, sus muros de piedra parecían irrompibles y majestuosos, Bulma aterrizó en una cúpula y admiro con tranquilidad el paisaje.

El atardecer se hacía presente, los dos soles giraban en caminos opuestos mientras caían en el profundo doble ocaso, los rayos del sol saltaron por última vez dando el sublime gran final, rodeando los maravillosos jardines surcados por caminos, fuentes y esculturas llenas de la más grande belleza y delicadeza. Pero algo entre las colinas y arboles llamó profundamente su atención.

Un estanque escondido entre los bosques y flores divinamente hermoso… Tan perfectamente hermoso.

Dio vuelta su cuerpo dando la espalda al paisaje, mientras su cabello azulado se azotaba por los aires. Colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Otra vez esos malditos recuerdos.

" _Prométeme que volverás"_

 _«A veces quiero recordar, llorar por lo que ya he vivido, pero no, no quiero más experiencias amargas, para ti son paranoias, pero para mí son cargas…»_

" _Te prometo que volveré"_

Tarareo con suavidad la letra de aquella canción que había surgido de sus más profundos sentimientos. De un salto aterrizó en el balcón más amplio y con la vista más bella del castillo. Un poco de ansiedad carcomió su estómago. ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida…? ¿Cómo estará?

Tragó saliva y dio seis toques al gran ventanal en un ritmo que sólo dos personas conocían. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, a la velocidad de la luz alguien corrió las cortinas color rubí realmente incrédula y desesperada. La muchacha de ojos grises como la tormenta abrió sus orbes lo más amplio que pudo y observó a la persona tras el ventanal, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió el vidrio.

–¿Bulma?

La peliazul sonrió.

–Yo… –no logró terminar, dos brazos delgados rodearon su cuello y con fuerza asfixiante la abrazaron. Bulma algo incomoda devolvió el abrazo.

–E-esto es una broma ¿Verdad? –la joven Nōka sollozaba en el cuello de su amiga. Se separó un poco y la tomó por los hombros, la observó fijamente con tanta emoción que Bulma creía estar a punto de llorar– ¡No lo creo, no lo creo! ¡Eres tú! ¡Bulma eres tú!

–Princesa…

La de cabellera castaña la empujo sin fuerza hacia atrás.

–¡No me llames así! ¿Es que acaso hasta te has olvidado mi nombre? Porque yo hace tiempo que he esperado por tu regreso… –le dio la espalda fingiendo estar ofendida. Bulma se apeno.

–Lo siento… Tane, ¿Puedes perdonarme? Sé que han pasado tantos años, pero tú sabes…

–Lo sé

Giró su cuerpo y le regaló una mirada llena de cariño.

–¿Crees que me debo unas vacaciones?

Tane largo una carcajada.

–¿Qué si lo creo? ¡Te lo ordeno! Bulma trabajas como Guardiana sin descanso, ¿Cuándo te diviertes eh?

–Bueno…

La Princesa cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

–¿No te diviertes verdad?

–¡Pelear es lo que me gusta! ¡Ese es mi pasatiempo!

Tane tomo las manos de Bulma y la condujo para sentarse en la gran cama Real sin soltar sus manos. La peliazul notaba muchos cambios en la actitud de la Nōka. Parecía más… ¿Extrovertida?

–Te extrañe mucho amiga…

Allí estaba, la Tane que conocía, esa joven dulce, tímida y con un corazón rebosante.

–Yo también –Tane se acercó a abrazarla y se mantuvo así un instante. Se separó y alzó una ceja con una mirada maliciosa.

–Y dime Bulma… ¿Cómo te va con los chicos?

Bulma parpadeó.

–¿Qué?

–¡Los hombres Bulma! ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes novio? ¡Me prometiste la última vez que nos vimos que estarías con alguien! –La peliazul se atraganto y la princesa abrió sus ojos grises como platos. Chilló– ¡No me digas que ya estas saliendo con Tapion!

Bulma se puso roja como un tomate y retrocedió saliendo del agarre de la princesa, se paró a enfrentarla.

–¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS TAPION ES MI MAESTRO! –gritó avergonzada, pero la Nōka solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

–Ay Bulma… Cada día eres más vergonzosa, ¿Qué tiene salir con Tapion? Es guapo, fuerte, y no es ningún vejestorio ¡Sólo te lleva dos años! –enumeró.

Bulma suspiró y se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

–Jamás podría ver a Tapion de esa manera Tane… Y además, ¡Yo ya tengo novio! –exclamó. La princesa entreabrió la boca con sorpresa y dio pequeños aplausos llenos de felicidad.

–¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

Bulma gruñó y rodo los ojos por el comportamiento tan infantil.

–¿Contenta? –preguntó con sarcasmo. Tane sonrió con diversión.

–¡Dime quien es AHORA! –ordenó con emoción y ansiedad. La peliazul carraspeó y en un susurro muy poco audible respondió, la princesa no logro escucharlo– ¡Más fuerte nena, no lo oigo!

Bulma frunció el ceño y desvió su vida a un punto cualquiera de la habitación.

–Goku…

–¡¿Go… QUÉ?!

–¡QUE DIJE GOKU…! –el nombre del pelinegro de cabellos alborotados resonó como eco por toda la habitación. Tane estaba en un shock abismal, no creía lo que los labios de Bulma habían pronunciado.

La peliazul se removió incomoda por el silencio. ¿Tan raro era ser la novia de Goku?

–Tú dijiste… –Bulma la observó extrañada– Tú… –tapo con la palma de su mano su boca y gritó a los cuatro vientos– ¡Has dicho que Goku!

–Si eso dije…

Tane miro a sus pies y suspiró confundida.

–Valla… Y yo que creía que terminaría junto a Chichi –Bulma alzó una ceja algo celosa.

–Pues ya ves que no –cruzó sus brazos e inhaló hondo.

La princesa le dio un codazo amistoso.

–¡Vamos, no te enojes!

Bulma rodo los ojos con desgano.

Tane observó el perfil de su amiga, se la veía tan… Triste. Sus ojos que poseían un brillo magistral, tenían un tono más oscuro y lleno de cansancio. ¿Es que acaso no dejaba de sufrir? Esa historia que con carencia conocía parecía jamás dejar de ser su sombra. ¿Qué debía hacer para olvidarla?

–¿Lo amas? –preguntó sin darse cuenta, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por el atrevimiento.

La peliazul miró los ojos de Tane y suspiró.

–Aunque quiera no puedo… –dijo con sinceridad y tristeza.

–Uno no puede desear amar Bulma –sonrió con calidez.

Los ojos zafiro de la peliazul destellaron un pequeño brillo por tan sólo un segundo.

–Lo sé

La Nōka miró hacia el balcón por unos momentos pensando en ese niño del que alguna vez le hablo Bulma. ¿Es que ese amor que ella sintió hacia él no se acabaría nunca? ¿Cómo existía un amor tan profundo y tormentoso?

"Ella jamás lo olvidará, no hay nada que hacer…"

–¿Cómo ha estado el Reino? –preguntó Bulma sorprendiendo a la princesa.

–Oh bueno, papá sigue igual de pesado conmigo. Hay veces que desearía ser tan libre como tú y recorrer todo el Universo ¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de formalidades y clases de etiqueta –renegó.

Bulma río divertida.

–No creo que te agrade Tane, eres demasiado delicada para estar luchando contra monstruos y extraterrestres asquerosos –la princesa hiso una mueca de asco a lo que Bulma prosiguió– Mejor consíguete un príncipe y ten muchos herederos

–Tienes razón… –sonrió en acuerdo.

–Bien Tane, necesitó pedirte si me podría quedar a pasar la noche aquí hasta mañana temprano, ¿Crees que te dejarán? –preguntó apenada.

–¡Vamos Bulma! Soy una princesa ¿Lo olvidas? ¡No hay nada que no pueda hacer! Además, me encantaría que te quedes, ¡Hace años que no hago una pijamada! –saltó con emoción.

–¿No crees que estamos algo grandes para eso?

–¡Nunca es tarde para una noche de amigas! –respondió a la defensiva, Bulma rió– Además a papá le encantaría que te quedarás, siempre le has agradado y te guarda mucha confianza…

–Eso me alegra mucho, pero hay algo más que deberías saber, es una de las razones por las que me quedaré en Nōgyō hasta mañana –comentó con seriedad.

–Oh, dime…

–Cuando fui a pelear contra los Hideri un hombre se encontraba gravemente herido, me enfurecí y por eso yo… Por eso… –apretó los puños con rabia– Por eso los maté…

Tane abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

–Bulma…

La peliazul le dio la espalda.

–Lo siento Tane, sé que no debí, pero algo en mí se encendió en ese momento, todo mi cuerpo me pidió que los…

Tane frunció el ceño y se acercó colocando su mano en un hombro.

–No Bulma, no te disculpes, tú querías vengar la muerte injusta de aquel hombre –afirmó.

–No Tane, él está vivo…

La princesa parpadeó.

–¿Qué?

–Él fue capaz de llevarme al hospital luego de que me desmaye y su vida está en un estado muy delicado. Done parte de mi sangre para que sobreviviera… Sólo espero que mañana este bien –suspiró y cerró los ojos afligida. Tane sonrió con dulzura.

–Hiciste bien amiga, no lo dudes. Tienes un gran corazón…

Bulma giró y logró abrazarla sorprendiendo a la Nōka que siempre tomaba la iniciativa ya que sabía que su amiga no era muy "cariñosa".

–Mañana iré a verlo, necesitó conocerlo, hay algo que me intriga demasiado sobre él…

Se separó y Tane no pudo ocultar una sonrisa pícara.

–Genial, pero hasta entonces… ¡Comenzaremos con la pijamada! –exclamó con los brazos alzados.

Bulma bufó.

–Cielos, de acuerdo…

Las dos muchachas salieron con prisa por los pasillos del castillo a buscar todo lo necesario para la noche, ante la mirada atónita de los guardias que no habían visto entrar antes a la hermosa peliazul.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

[…] ¿Alguien quiere matarme? ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Más de un mes sin actualizar. Demasiado por dios. Pero les daré mi humilde explicación lo más corta posible… Primero que nada fue EL mes de las evaluaciones y no había un día que no tenga trabajos o que estudiar. Segundo me enferme y no tenía ánimos para hacer nada, sólo para mirar capítulos de Inuyasha que me empezó a gustar mucho y todavía no terminó el anime. Y tercero, cuando decidí ponerme al día… Me volví a enfermar, sigo enferma por cierto.

¡Pero ya ven que pude actualizar! Hagamos una fiesta, ok no.

Creo que lo mejor es hablar del capítulo. Primero, perdón otra vez, en el anterior chapter puse que este sería el tan ansiado encuentro, pero como me pase de palabras lo dividí a la mitad, ¡Y! ¡Hay doble capitulo! Si, ni loca los dejaba sin la emoción del encuentro, así que para ti que estás leyendo esto… Hn, lo mejor o peor puede estar por venir en unos segundos ;)

¡Pero si te interesan mis locos análisis de capítulos, continua aquí un momento más!

Uno, siento ilusionarnos con el sueño del principio. Supongo que todos ya saben _"¿Quién es él?"_ Haha.

Dos, Holly Fugokan y el Dr. Hais… Mmm que secreto se están guardando estos dos pícaros, si saben algo sobre química conocerán el método de destilación (si saben de qué trata callen) con la sangre es obvio que no funciona, pero tenía que buscar algo que fuera parecido y como no se tanto de medicina elegí este, puede que ya estén sospechando de que trata esto.

Tres, la Princesa Tane, ¡Ahh! Que locura es eso de llegar y ver cómo cambio radicalmente la actitud de una amiga en un lapso de tiempo, me maraville con la vista de un gran castillo como el de Disney y un hermoso paisaje. Aviso que el Fic ya tiene canciones ¡Sí! Me gusta meter letras de canciones en mis historias. La que canto en este cap. Bulma fue: _«Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto»_ de Porta, ya notarán que es un rap. Si son fans de Dragon Ball Z reconocerán esta canción por la película de Tapion _«El ataque del Dragón»_ sinceramente, me encanta. Igual esta no será la canción principal de mi Fic, ya en unos capítulos la pondré y verán. Sólo diré que es de Ed Sheeran, y la otra de Christina Perri.

Bueno por aquí ya acabe. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, preparen las palomitas para lo siguiente, ya me muerdo las uñas, nos leemos en:

 _Tres, dos, uno…_

 **Pensamientos** "."

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 _ **-Knd-**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama autor de Dragon Ball, serie animada por la compañía Toei Animation.


	7. VI Pasado y Salvación

**"Zafiro Azul"**

* * *

 _Capítulo VI_

 _"Reencuentro con el Pasado, la Salvación"_

 **"Planeta Nōgyō, Galaxia Oeste"**

–Quizás sea mi mente…

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos. El aroma a fármacos y limpieza se hacían más fuertes. Volvió a abrirlos y la vista se aclaró hasta el larguísimo pasillo, miró hacia abajo y observó de nuevo sus manos.

–¡Rayos! ¡No, no lo estoy imaginando! –susurró.

"¿Pero por qué estoy tan nerviosa?" mordió su labio inferior.

Las manos le temblaban como si hubiera visto un fantasma y estaba muy inquieta. Apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y tapó su cara con sus manos.

Trato de relajarse por unos minutos.

–¿Bulma? Oye, si quieres ya puedes pasar…

Dio un respingo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué ya podía pasar? ¿Tan pronto? Algo dentro suyo le decía que debía irse, su sexto sentido le alertaba que no era buena idea lo que estaba por hacer.

Holly alzó una ceja.

–¿Te sucede algo? –inquirió extrañada.

–No

La enfermera suspiró algo frustrada, no es que fuera adivina pero, era demasiado obvio que a la _Guardiana_ le sucedía algo. Trató de hacer su mejor sonrisa para relajar la situación.

–Bien, la habitación es la 119, no ha despertado pero lo más seguro es que lo hará pronto –comentó jovial.

–¿No despertó? ¿Pero para que iré si está dormido?

Holly tomó una pose pensativa.

–Bueno… Estuve pensando un poco y no tenemos idea si sea un asesino peligroso, así que lo mejor es que lo veas cuando este inconsciente, si despierta y trata de hacer algo que no debe estas tú para retenerlo, ¿No es una gran idea? –rió.

Bulma la observo con una cara indescifrable. Luego frunció profundamente el ceño y gritó.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Es una pésima idea! Estoy cien por ciento segura que es una persona de gran corazón –cruzó sus brazos.

La Nōka abrió su boca incrédula.

–¡No lo sabrás hasta que lo veas niña!

Pateó con rudeza el piso y con una vena hinchada en la frente se fue pisando duro.

La peliazul quedó perpleja en el asiento de la sala de espera viendo desaparecer a Holly enojada. Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto indescifrable recordando la palabra _niña_ , ¿Hace cuantos años que no la habían llamado de esa manera? Sonrió un poco, aunque sólo tenía veinte años le parecía completamente raro.

Tragó duro.

¿Realmente tenía que hacer lo que había esperado con ansias estos días? Todas las ganas se le habían esfumado. Un nudo inexplicable estaba atado en su estómago. Con fuerzas inexistentes se paró del asiento y empezó a caminar buscando la puerta indicada.

Cientos de Nōka pasaban apresurados tratando de encontrar a sus familiares heridos o enfermos. La peliazul observaba a la gente pasar con sus miradas afligidas y rostros temerosos.

–Ya Jack, mamá se pondrá bien no te pongas triste…

Algo hizo detener a Bulma y girar hacia un rincón escondido entre una máquina de comida y varios asientos.

–P-pero los doctores dijeron…

El pequeño niño de alrededor ocho años soltó una lágrima mientras se acumulaban más.

–Que había esperanza, y tú lo escuchaste, deja de llorar y pensemos en algo para regalarle ¿Te parece?

Bulma sonrió.

" _Entonces niño ¿Qué le regalarás a tu mamá?"_

" _No tengo madre tonta"_

" _P-pero ¿Y qué haces el día de las madres?"_

" _Mocosa… Aquí no se festejan esas idioteces, ¡Ya deja de preguntar!"_

–Kale, me hubiera agradado conocerla…

Cuando se dio vuelta para volver a encaminarse a su destino, quedo frente a la gran placa con el número 119.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

"Vamos Bulma, tranquila, ya estás aquí no hay vuelta atrás respira profundo… bien así" tomó con manos temblorosas la perilla.

El instinto le decía que no continúe que pare en ese punto y salga volando en su nave, pero su valor le pedía que entre y se enfrente a lo que valla a encontrar.

Giró la perilla.

Abrió lentamente la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Inhaló.

El cuarto iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara daba un aspecto cálido a la habitación a cortinas cerradas. El único sonido que resonaba era el constante pitido del electrocardiógrafo. Dio el primer paso a la habitación y tragó saliva. Tenía demasiado frío, los vellos se le erizaron. Un silencio asfixiante cruzaba la sala, la atmosfera del cuarto era pesada, inquietante. Posó una mano en su pecho para calmar sus latidos y la otra instintivamente sostuvo el collar de _zafiro azul._

Caminó a pasos lentos hasta la camilla en el otro extremo, su visión alargaba el espacio de llegada cada vez más lejos. Algo en ella comenzó a temer realmente, el gélido se intensificaba colándose por sus huesos.

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué son estos nervios?"

Llegó hasta el respaldo de la cama y observó unos cabellos negros, los latidos de su corazón incrementaron, su intuición gritaba _lejos_ , un hielo nadaba por su espalda y sudó frío. Con la respiración entrecortada se acercó.

Y lo vio.

Bulma quedó paralizada. Una corriente tétrica corrió por su columna vertebral. Las piernas dejaron de funcionar, el torrente de sangre se congeló en sus arterias y venas. Los músculos se entumecieron.

–¿Q-qué significa esto…?

En sus oídos los fuertes latidos bombeantes de su corazón apunto de un infarto aturdían su cabeza. Su cuerpo convulsionaba de miedo, el terror se mecía en sus entrañas. Fuera de racionalidad el horrido crujía por sus nervios, los brazos le cayeron a un lado.

–N-no no es posible ¡No, no!

Con los ojos muy abiertos y petrificada sostuvo su cabeza a punto de explotar. El oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, jadeaba intentando acumular aire con exasperación, toda la habitación le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

–¿Ve-vegeta…?

Tres sílabas, tres malditas sílabas despedazando su corazón. Un cuchillo afilado desgarrando su alma, causando dolor hasta la célula más diminuta de su cuerpo.

Cayó de rodillas a un lado de la cama.

Furia, tristeza infringían en su pecho, un manojo de sentimientos revueltos por cada fibra de su ser. Gritó ahogadamente y golpeó con sus puños el suelo hasta lastimar sus nudillos. Lágrimas furiosas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas como lluvia torrencial.

–Esto es… es una broma, estoy soñando, no puede…

Atragantó sus palabras y se quedó muy quieta, pensativa, indecisa. A simple vista parecía tranquila, pero era todo lo contrario, por dentro se estaba muriendo. Algo se partía dentro de ella, algo se quebraba en su interior. Insegura y con mucho miedo alzó los ojos y miró.

El cabello flameado descansaba firme en la almohada, una frente ancha sin flequillo y con cejas gruesas. La tez morena, más bien canela, y la nariz perfectamente recta acompañada de esos labios finos. Las vendas cubrían gran parte de su cráneo y torso, el cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y seguramente con demasiadas cicatrices. El hombre de cabello azabache no parecía descansar con plenitud, dormía con un profundo ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto, que hasta en sueños era atemorizante. Era un rostro maduro y endurecido de batalla. Bulma jamás pensó que en su vida algo como esto le llegaría a suceder, sólo le hacía falta ver esos ojos oscuros y esa actitud arrogante que tanto conocía para cerciorarse de que sus intuiciones estaban en lo cierto.

Sollozó.

¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo la vida con ella? Debía ser un sueño, una ilusión. ¿Acaso su mente no comprendía que Vegeta había muerto? Estaba equivocada, tenía que ser otra persona, alguien realmente parecido a él. Este hombre era un adulto, ¿Cómo podía creer que era Vegeta si la última vez que lo vio fue de niño?

Pero sentía algo raro. Un poder extremadamente familiar, algo que no podía ser cierto. Tenía que confiar en que cuando despierte su nombre fuera otro, en que esos ojos no fueran los mismos, en que esa media sonrisa no le perteneciera.

Acercó su mano con lentitud y rozó apenas la mejilla.

Gimió de dolor y sorpresa.

–¿Qué…? –calló.

Negro, oscuridad, penumbra.

Dos ojos fieros, dominantes y llenos de ira. El fénix tan gélido irradiado de destrucción y dureza. Todo en una mirada. Dos puñales clavados por la espalda.

–¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

Un iceberg golpeando contra su pecho. La voz gruesa y aterrorizante impregnada de odio. Paralizada se perdió en ese abismo negro, con la garganta seca y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Él apretó con más fuerza el agarre donde tenía atrapado el brazo de Bulma. La peliazul escapó de un solo forcejeo y él arrugo más el ceño.

Apretó los dientes y observó con furia hirviente a la mujer que tenía enfrente. La muchacha repulsiva tenía un extraño cabello azul al igual que sus ojos. Se la veía asustada y confundida, pero a la vez con un brillo indescifrable en sus orbes cristalinos, gruñó.

–Te he hecho una pregunta… –siseó amenazadoramente.

Bulma dio un paso hacia atrás petrificada.

–¡RESPONDE!

Abrió bien los ojos, ninguna palabra salía de su garganta, sus ojos tiritaban con una sensación de peligro e incredibilidad. Jamás creyó tener tanto miedo.

"No… no puedes ser tú… nunca me harías esto…"

–Yo… yo

Él sonrió de lado y Bulma casi gritó, esa sonrisa era de pura maldad, una promesa de muerte. Rosas negras malditas flotando por un río de sangre.

–¿Es que acaso te cortaron la lengua? ¡¿Nadie te enseño a respetar a tus superiores basura?!

Quería llorar, enterrarse viva, no le importaba que unos lobos hambrientos la devoraran en carne propia, ella desearía todo eso a estar pasando este mal sueño.

El saiyajin largo una carcajada perversa. ¿Esa estúpida no hablaría? Tenía mucha furia contenida por dentro, ¿Por qué no jugar un poco con ella? Parecía que se la habían entregado en bandeja de plata… Sola e indefensa, perfecta para la masacre, no le perdonaría la vida luego de tocarlo. Apretó los puños y salió de la camilla, la haría hablar, mejor aún, gritar de terror.

–¿Prefieres que tu muerte sea rápida o dolorosa? –susurró al pararse frente a ella. Bulma lo miró con horror y el saiyajin la observó de arriba abajo, chasqueó la lengua, la mujer tenía buen cuerpo, pero sólo una prostituta se vestiría con ese atuendo que marcaba todo su físico, sonrió– No tendría por qué ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre de puta. ¿No tienes dignidad para andar por ahí con esos harapos?

De pronto algo en el interior de Bulma reaccionó. Su parte racional se quebró mientras los nervios se cargaban de furia. Sus ojos pasaron a un azul oscuro y su mirada quedó ensombrecida. Vegeta observó atentamente el rostro de la mujer. La peliazul apretó fuertemente los puños mientras rechinaba los dientes. Cambiaron los papeles.

–¿C-como te… atreves…? –sus finas cejas se unieron en un profundo ceño fruncido, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia– ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

Alzó su puño al aire en dirección a la cara de Vegeta, el saiyajin asombrado por el atrevimiento esquivó con dificultad el golpe. La tomó por los hombros y la hizo chocar contra la pared aprisionándola, aun así, ella mantenía la mirada baja.

–¡Maldita mujer! Una perra como tú merece más que la muerte. ¡JAMÁS TE ATREVÁS A TOCARME! –con las manos alrededor de su cuello comenzó a ahorcarla, pero se alarmó al ver que no ocurría nada…

Escuchó una risa muy baja, una pequeña risa que hizo ponerle los pelos de punta.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa crecía en sus labios rosados, el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y ella lo miro de frente divertida y con mucha crueldad. Sus ojos azules todavía más sombríos destellaron un ligero ápice de malicia.

Vegeta dio un paso atrás.

–¿Quién eres…? –preguntó con sorpresa y enojo.

Ahora fue el turno de Bulma para reír.

–¿En serio? ¿Así pensabas quebrar mi cuello? ¡Qué debilucho! Esperaba más de ti hombre… –sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos afilados.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del pelinegro. Sólo alguien podía haberle hecho una trampa con esa mujer maldita.

–Si te ha mandado Freezer dile que no tenía pensado escapar a ninguna parte… –siseó.

Bulma abrió los ojos. Estaba dejando fluir sus emociones más oscuras por la rabia, pero al oír el nombre del tirano una punzada palpitó en su sien. Con confusión sostuvo un semblante reservado y le mantuvo la mirada.

–¿Freezer?

El saiyajin alzó una ceja y gruñó sin mirarla.

–No te hagas mujer, nadie más que alguien de Freezer soportaría lo que te acabo de hacer –soltó con indiferencia.

La peliazul apretó la mandíbula y giró la cabeza duramente tratando de no estallar de rabia.

–Prefiero morir antes que trabajar para él… –espetó.

Vegeta se quedó callado y pensativo, si esa mujer no trabajaba para Freezer… ¿Quién diablos era? Algo cruzó por su mente y lo desecho enseguida. No podía ser otra cosa que brujería, la mujer se estaba divirtiendo con él haciéndole hechizos. ¿Qué más? Aunque eso sonaba estúpido, pero tenía que averiguar de dónde carajos había salido esa rara hembra.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras los dos se escrudiñaban con sus miradas metidos en sus pensamientos y cuestionamientos. El príncipe simplemente creía que la mujer era una bruja, o más bien que lo estaba engañando y el lagarto seguía burlándose de él desde su silla flotante, había aprendido a desconfiar de todo a su paso y no cambiaría al ver una simple cara indefensa, en las purgas mataba a muchas mujeres sin un toque de compasión, nada lo llevaría a cambiar de opinión en este momento… Aunque esa muchacha se le hacía un poco interesante. A Bulma le daban vueltas en la cabeza un montón de asuntos, primero trataba de controlar los sentimientos que florecían por dentro de su cuerpo, la debilidad que le causaba pensar que quien estaba a unos pasos era el saiyajin que la había elegido como compañera no le ayudaba a enfocarse en la realidad de los hechos, pero algo rondaba en su cabeza… ¿Qué sabía Vegeta sobre Freezer? ¿Y por qué lo estaba buscando? Cada palabra se le hacía más peligrosa e intrigante.

–Responde con la verdad mujer, ¿Quién diablos eres? –inquirió enfadado.

Bulma titubeó con los ojos, miles de recuerdos cruzaron por su cabeza, memorias llenas de amor, cariño, aventuras y locuras, peleas estúpidas, viajes por los cielos, noches llenas de estrellas…

Sangre, gritos de miedo, muertes, el estallido de miles de rocas flotando por el Universo…

–No creo que quieras saberlo

El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos conteniendo la rabia.

–¡No tengo tiempo para que te hagas la interesante mujer! ¡Habla de una puta vez! –se acercó a pasos lentos furioso.

Bulma sabía que era tiempo de la verdad, si no hacía esa pregunta no podría vivir con la duda el resto de su vida luego de largarse en su nave. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–Dime tú quién eres –espetó.

Vegeta se detuvo y curvó una ceja, esa mujer sí que era atrevida. Sonrió siniestramente de lado.

–¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –se burló.

–Si

El saiyajin frunció el ceño y la miro por unos instantes. Ella era tan extraña y misteriosa. Se había atrevido a tocarlo y golpearlo. ¡Nadie jamás se atrevería a hacer tal cosa, y luego seguir vivo! ¿Por qué debería responder a su pregunta? Él era un Príncipe no tenía que explicarse ante nadie, y menos a alguien tan insolente como ella. Pero quizá… Si le decía quién era, ella comenzaría a pedir clemencia por su vida, y lloraría rogando perdón. Hn, era perfecto, él se reiría en su cara mientras la torturaba hasta morir, podía sentir sus huesos rotos en su carne.

Curvó sus labios con malicia.

"Por favor no…"

–Estás ante el poderoso Vegeta, mujer. El gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins, y ahora que te quedó claro, dejarás de contestarme con ese atrevimiento tan irrespetuoso que tienes… –amplió más su sonrisa dando a relucir sus colmillos afilados.

Bulma aferró sus pies al suelo y pegó las manos contra la pared. La vista se comenzó a poner borrosa, y rogaba que no fuera por lágrimas. Sentía que se desvanecía, alzó la nariz tratando de respirar una gran cantidad de aire hasta que sus pulmones se saturaron. Su más preciado sueño y su más grande pesadilla. El amor de su vida estaba a unos pasos frente a ella, despreciándola, humillándola.

"No…"

Apretó los puños.

Vegeta, el Príncipe Vegeta, su principito…

No.

¡Tenía ganas de arrancar ese maldito collar!

Él no era su principito, él podía tener el cuerpo de aquel niño de hace ocho años, pero jamás poseería su alma. Este hombre no tenía ese brillo en los ojos cada vez que la miraba, más bien tenía un duro negro opaco de muerte y odio.

Pero había cosas que no entendía.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente ese día hace ocho años? ¡Porque jamás la buscó! ¡¿Por qué?!

Podía oír a su corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos.

" _Nos veremos mañana Bulma…"_

–Vegeta…

" _Prométeme que volverás"_

–¡Háblame con respeto mujer! –rugió.

" _Te prometo que volveré"_

"¿Por qué no me recuerdas?"

" _Te esperare mi principito… Y lo haré porque te amo"_

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y la limpió con rapidez. No sabía cómo continuar con esto, las ideas en su cabeza se acabaron. Tenía ganas de molerse a golpes por la estúpida sensación de sentirse… rendida.

"¡¿Cómo hago para vivir con tanta mierda?!"

Vegeta observó todos los movimientos de la mujer y se sintió más confundido. Ningún grito de piedad, ni llantos de miseria. Sólo la veía muerta, triste. ¿Qué rayos significaba esto? ¡Argh, se había metido en un loquero!

Ella miraba con sus ojos vacíos algún punto indescifrable, sabía que seguía respirando por el movimiento de su pecho en subida y bajada. Nubes giraban en torno a su mente. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Podría decirle: "Oye, soy Bulma, supongo que me recuerdas, nos conocimos de niños y me pediste que nos casáramos, ¿Cómo fue tu vida?" ¡JA! Claro que no… Quizás podía decirle algo mucho mejor como: "¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Me abandonaste, me prometiste que volverías y ahora ni sabes quién mierda soy! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!"

Ninguna era una buena idea. Pero había un hueco en todo esto. Un nombre pecaminoso y lleno de maldad. ¿Por qué Freezer buscaba a Vegeta? Abrió los ojos con terror. No. ¿Vegeta no podía estar con el tirano verdad? ¡NO! ¡Él no podía, simplemente no…!

–Tú… ¿No trabajas para Freezer verdad? –preguntó con miedo.

Él sonrió dichoso al ver el pánico escondido en sus ojos azules. Se acercó lentamente con los brazos cruzados a su cuerpo viendo a la mujer no retroceder ni un paso por orgullo, pero aun así temblando sobresaltada por la cercanía.

–¿Y si así fuera? –susurró en su oído.

Bulma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y en un solo movimiento imperceptible para el saiyajin, clavó su rodilla en el estómago de Vegeta. El príncipe cayó de rodillas tomándose del estómago realmente adolorido, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder, sentía algo caliente brotar por debajo de sus costillas, una herida abierta comenzaba a sangrar, escupió sangre con los puños apretados y las venas marcadas por la furia, su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir de rabia y los ojos se le ponían rojos en anticipación. Siseó con la voz entrecortada de dolor y furia.

–M-maldita… mujer

Ella saltó completamente alterada hacia atrás luego de propinarle la golpiza. Chillaba con locura un montón de maldiciones y palabras incoherentes, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara escandalizada.

–¡Enfermo! ¡¿Cómo puedes trabajar para el maldito lagarto?! ¡Eres un demente! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! –gritó colérica.

¿En que se había convertido Vegeta? ¿Cómo mierda pudo aliarse al tirano? ¡Sólo la persona más demente del Universo se juntaría con quién hiso explotar su propio planeta!

Pero entonces esto resolvía sus dudas, esto era lo que había estado haciendo su amado por tantos años… ¡Purgaba planetas! ¡Asesinaba a millones de inocentes por día!

–¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Matas a personas que no tienen culpa de nada! ¡Asesinaste a niños, mujeres! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Vegeta, te odio! –cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando, jamás se había sentido tan débil, tan asqueada y muerta en vida como hoy, era un pesadilla, todos sus temores cumpliéndose juntos. ¡Prefería morir!

El príncipe apretó los puños a punto de estallar el hospital por completo. ¡Nunca! ¡NUNCA! Se sintió tan enfurecido como en este momento. Se acercó con gran velocidad frente a ella y la tironeo de los pelos acercándola a su cara par escupirle las palabras más crueles que podían salir de su labios asesinos.

–¡Escúchame estúpida mujer! ¡Ninguna puta como tú volverá a humillarme de esta manera! ¡Te puedo jurar que disfrute acabar con la vida de seres inútiles como tú y disfrutaré matarte en este momento para luego hacer estallar este mugroso planeta! ¡Mataré al idiota del lagarto y entonces seré el Emperador de toda la maldita Galaxia! ¡Y ni tú, ni nadie me volverá a humillar! ¡JAMÁS, te metas con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins maldita perra! –creó una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda para aniquilar a la peliazul, ella arañó su brazo sacando el agarre de su cabello y se paró frente a él.

–¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué sigues con Freezer si sólo quieres asesinarlo?! –gritó– ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Él saiyajin apretó los ojos fuertemente.

–¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe maldita mujer!

Bulma tenía que saber las razones por las que Vegeta había terminado del lado de Freezer, ella tenía que conocer la verdad, si él… si él le contaba, quizás… no todo estaría perdido. Vegeta fue quien la trajo a este hospital cuando se desvaneció, y herido, él quizás todavía tenía un poco de buenos sentimientos albergados en él.

–Pues si vas a matarme, mi último deseo es saber por qué odias tanto al tirano

Vegeta parpadeó escuchando el descolocado pedido. Apretó los dientes con rabia, mientras extinguía la bola de ki y la tomó sorpresivamente por los hombros sacudiéndola con locura como un animal salvaje.

–¿Qué harías si te convirtieras en el esclavo del ser que destruyó tu planeta? ¿Qué pasaría por tu mente si te usan como una marioneta y luego te enteras que quien te uso fue el causante del exterminio de tu raza? –gritó enloquecido– ¡¿Cuál sería la única forma de terminar con ese infierno?!

–La venganza –susurró con sus orbes fijos en él– Le haría pagar por cada una de sus atrocidades, él me quito a quienes más quería, no podría descansar hasta verlo muerto…

El príncipe quedo plasmado mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo como sus palabras se metían muy dentro de él, algo se estremeció en su interior, una fuerza magnética que encontró en el instante de observar esos ojos azules, un calor tan familiar y extraño…

"Pero que estupideces pienso, ¡Mátala!"

–Me has dejado impresionado, lo admito, pero quienes hayan muerto no me interesan. ¡Él me quitó mi derecho al trono y eso es algo que no voy a perdonar! –escupió– ¡Ahora arderás en el infierno mujer insolente! –formó otra esfera de energía para acabar con la vida de Bulma, la peliazul abrió los ojos con perplejidad al ver que si cumpliría la promesa de matarla, en cámara lenta estiró su manos extinguiendo la esfera.

Exhaló pesadamente el aire que había acumulado con inconciencia en sus pulmones.

Vegeta quedó atónito.

Bulma clavó sus ojos en la mesa a un costado de la camilla donde se apreciaba un artefacto rojo. Caminó a paso firme hasta él y lo observó por un instante… Lo tomó y con un apretón lo rompió en mil pedazos.

–¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO?! –gritó asombrado el saiyajin.

–¡No te quejes! Te crees muy inteligente pero te aseguro que no tenías ni la menor idea que ese aparato tenía un historial de voz… –Vegeta quedó petrificado– ¿No me digas que has hablado de tu planes malévolos frente a eso? –preguntó incrédula señalando los trozos en el suelo.

Él estaba en shock, primero ella acababa con su ataque y luego rompía su scouter como si de un mosquito se tratara. ¡Y ahora resultaba que esa cosa podía espiar las conversaciones de los soldados! ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

–¡Mujer mentirosa, tú no sabes nada sobre esta tecnología! –gritó con rabia.

–¡Claro que sé mono estúpido! ¡Soy científica y estudie sobre la tecnología del tirano! –se defendió.

El príncipe no podía creerle pero pensó, ¿Y si todo este tiempo había sido la burla de Freezer? ¡No sólo lo había humillado! Se carcajeaba de risa escuchando sus futuros planes, le escupía que jamás lo llegaría a vencer. Apretó los puños. No podía quedarse así, debía encontrar la forma de vengarse, y rápido…

Bulma le dio la espalda.

–Mira, si te he preguntado la razón de tu odio a Freezer ha sido por algo… –el saiyajin alzó la vista a su dorso– Tenía… que estar segura y ahora sé que lo estoy –giró y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules– Yo puedo ayudarte Vegeta…

–No digas estupideces bruja demoniaca, ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie! –gritó.

Ella prefirió saltar el insulto y continuar.

–Recupérate y ven a las montañas, allí te diré todo

–No iré mujer –gruñó.

Ella lo miro seria y frunció el ceño.

–¿Y acabar lo más pronto con Freezer no te interesa?

Vegeta alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué puede hacer una mujer como tú en todo esto? –cuestionó.

–Más de lo que piensas –sonrió y se encaminó para salir por la puerta– Ven a las montañas lo más pronto que puedas, te esperé junto a tu nave

Él la observó fijamente sin nada que decir.

Bulma se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y le dio una mirada por sobre el hombro.

–Y principito… Seré tu _salvación,_ _lo prometo_

"Porque hoy aprendí que las promesas siempre se cumplen…"

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

¡Ingenua! ¡Ilusa! (Para Bulma)

Tengo un serio problema con los diálogos, eso me llevo a dividir el capítulo, ¡Eran muchos! Aunque mi problema más serio es la perfección, soy perfeccionista ¡Esa es una de las razones por las que tarde! Quería que el reencuentro sea perfecto… Pero me hubiera gustado poner alguno que otro recuerdo por ahí, pero no, hace mucho no subía iba a tardar demasiado.

Mejor hablemos del maravilloso, y esperado capítulo seis.

Uno, en el siguiente chapter habrá un flashback de cómo llegaron Vegeta y Bulma al hospital.

Dos, bueno… ¿Al fin verdad? Vegeta Bulma, Bulma Vegeta. ¡Pero cielos cuanto odio! Perdónenme si pensaban en el color de rosas… Si en estos días leyeron mi perfil habrán visto que deje un Summary o Introducción un poco más detallada, y en el final dice: _"Él parece no recordarla"_ Además de que agregue que eso era en parte bueno para Bulma y en parte no. Sí mis lectores, Vegeta o la olvidó o realmente le paso algo, porque si tuvo una relación muy fuerte con la peliazul, en ocho años podía haberla ido a buscar… Raro, raro, raro. También quiero decir que me parece muy ingenua la actitud de Bulma al final, ella vio como él la trato tan irrespetuosamente, no le importó si iba a matarla y ella prometiendo/ofreciendo ayudarlo, si fuera ella no me ilusionaría luego de todo lo que viví y vi por años, él no es el mismo que conoció de pequeño, es claro que no. Vegeta es un asesino y ella la Guardiana, ¿Infierno y Paraíso? Pero no se engañen, que Bulma si puede ser de muuucho temer.

Las cosas son duras y crudas aquí, puede que no esté muy complacida, pero díganme si sintieron las emociones de este capítulo. Intento hacer de _«Zafiro Azul»_ algo oscuro, pero soy demasiado alegre e infantil, sin darme cuenta ya hago una escena graciosa, mierda, Jajaja, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, escenas de llantos y crueldad, pero… Siempre estará en primer lugar el amor, el bendito romance. ¡Aquí no, basta! Además es mi primer Fic, de que me quejo.

Siguiente capítulo… Vemos sobre la mente de Vegeta luego que se fue la peliazul. Y la de la Bulma. El encuentro en las montañas. Y, y… veremos. (O quizá me sobrepase y termine dividiéndolo, ja, típico)

¿Bulma le dirá quién es a Vegeta? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo en el hospital?

Tema aparte. Como ya dije actualice mi perfil y con eso una pequeña sorpresa. ¡Oh sí! Próximamente un nuevo Fic VxB (baile de la alegría) Estaré hablando sobre él un poco en cada cap. para que vallan viendo si es de su agrado, aunque alardeando, creo que le gustaría a todo el mundo, Jajaja ¡Engreída! Primera pista: …Es todo lo contrario a Zafiro Azul. Chachachan… Tengo programado subirlo en vacaciones de invierno para estar más relajada y con tiempo. Si veo que puedo antes, bienvenido sea. Hn, con esto otra pista… El invierno es un tema muy importante en el Fic, demasiado, hasta en el nombre lo casi lo dice.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dejo de escribir. Los invitó a leer un one-shot que subí llamado _«Cuando no estás_ » inspirado en la canción de Andrés Calamaro, también Vegebul.

Besos con mucho amor y los dejo descansar de mi por un tiempo.

…Aunque espero que no tanto.

 **Pensamientos** "."

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 _ **-Knd-**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama autor de Dragon Ball, serie animada por la compañía Toei Animation.


	8. VII Alianza

**"Zafiro Azul"**

* * *

 _Capítulo VII_

 _"Alianza"_

Cerró la puerta tras ella y sintió como se ahogaba.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?".

Apoyo su espalda contra la pared antes de caer y miró a unos pasos la ventana al final del pasillo. Casi fantasmalmente se acercó y posó las palmas en el marco observando el paisaje verde de Nōgyō inhalando aire puro.

–¿Señorita…?

La peliazul siguió de espaldas y no giró de su sitio, sabía quién era.

–Comunica a los demás doctores y enfermeras no entrar a esta habitación Holly. –dijo con voz calmada.

–Pero señorita Guardiana esos gritos…

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podría lograr contenerse más.

–Has lo que te pido, te prometo que se irá pronto, no pasará nada mientras yo este. –sentenció.

La enfermera que la había acompañado desde su llegada al hospital la observó con el rostro acongojado, se mordió el labio tratando de contener todas las preguntas que cruzaban en su mente por lo que había ocurrido, la muchacha parecía destruida, algo terrible tuvo que haber pasado allí dentro para quebrar tan inmutable carácter.

–¿Usted está bien?

Bulma asintió lentamente con el nudo en su garganta a punto de estallar. La mujer Nōka era una gran persona, quizás algo loca y descabellada, pero realmente capaz en su labor, la había ayudado en demasía desde que llegó y no tenía como agradecerle más que con palabras.

–Gracias por todo Holly, lamento hacerte enfadar hace un rato. –susurró con voz entrecortada y una pequeña sonrisa–. Espero algún día volverte a ver…

Holly abrió grandes los ojos y de un momento a otro los cerró, saltó hacia atrás protegiendo su cuerpo del viento con sus largos brazos y cuando la masa de aire terminó, observó con asombro que la Guardiana había desaparecido, corrió hacia la ventana y fijó su vista en el cielo.

–Señorita… espero que jamás se rinda.

* * *

La dejo escapar…

Él la dejó irse luego de humillarlo.

¡Y lo peor de todo es que seguía estupefacto en el mismo lugar mirando la puerta como un idiota!

¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se le había contagiado la estupidez de Nappa? o… ¿Será que la ridícula amabilidad de Raditz? No, él no podía tener esas actitudes tan deshonrosas, ¡Era un príncipe! Y esa maldita mujer nada más que una basura en su camino. Cuando se recuperará, si es que la encontraba la mataría, y si no, seguro estallaría junto con este planeta, simple.

Se volvió a recostar cuando unas punzadas de dolor atacaron su cabeza. ¡Esa bruja lo había sacado de quicio! Esos fieros ojos azules se habían atrevido a desafiarlo con su lengua viperina y lo peor de todo ¡Que hasta golpearlo! Nunca había conocido a alguien que pueda causarle tanto dolor como aquella patada en el estómago que le dio, y posiblemente tenía algunas contusiones muy pequeñas, pero para nada graves, ¿Cómo es que le había pegado tan fuerte?

La verdad es que se había salido con la suya, la maldita mujer le había sacado información y él no sabía nada de ella…

"Bah, y eso que importa" bufó.

Pero no podía mentirse, ella era todo un misterio. Parecía tan frágil con su piel blanca y cuerpo pequeño, su mano encajaba perfecto en su cuello blanco lechoso y parecía que con un simple apretón podía romperlo. Recordó cuando intentó ahorcarla, ella se rió y sintió un frió recorrerle la espalda, parecía tan diabólica que hasta se le hizo algo sensual, esos ojos azules oscuros eran tan fieros que podían morderlo.

"Grr, ¡Mierda! ¿En qué estupideces pienso?" gruñó.

Buscó un cuarto de baño para ducharse y recorrió con sus ojos la habitación dando con una puerta a la izquierda. Entró con pesadez y vio colgado un espejo, se asomó. Bajo sus ojos había surcos oscuros y tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo, apretó los dientes, si el lagarto le hubiera dejado usar el tanque de recuperación no tendría que haber pasado por todo esto. Quitó los vendajes y observó como las viejas y nuevas cicatrices se mezclaban por sus brazos y torso, flexionó los brazos mientras pensaba que había subestimado a las criaturas asquerosas con las que se encontró antes de terminar en este maldito lugar, rechinó los dientes recordando cómo había llegado…

 _Inmóvil en el suelo sentía la sangre brotar de sus heridas al rojo vivo. La carne le ardía como el infierno y su conciencia estaba confusa por el dolor. Sólo pensaba en luchar, matar a esas malditas sabandijas que lo habían dejado en ese estado. Escuchó gritos, sus oídos estaban tapados y todo se escuchaba como si estuviera sumergido bajo agua, se esforzó para oír lo que sucedía pero apenas podía distinguir ciertas palabras._

 _Un ki explotó como hace tiempo no sentía, un potencial tan grande que generó la envidia del Príncipe Saiyajin. La energía llena de calor arrasó con los niveles de poder que creía erizando su piel. Abrió un ojo bañado de sangre que caía de su frente e intentó girar para observar de quien se trataba. Las heridas se mezclaban con la tierra ensuciándose de un color marrón rojizo. Apretó los dientes y ladeando la cabeza vio borrosamente una explosión de luces cegadoras. Quedó pasmado al ver la diminuta figura que se visualizaba entre el polvo. Sólo vio azul, una larga cabellera azul meciéndose en cada ataque, con elasticidad devolviendo cada golpe, desentrañando a los anteriores insectos con los que había luchado._

 _Desenvolviéndose con audacia en la pelea, parecía una máquina de matar que lo dejo anonadado. Entonces escuchó una risa macabra proveniente de aquel ser que había asesinado con tanta perversidad y crueldad, que hizo recorrerle un escalofrío. Sin saber cómo y muy adolorido logró pararse, estaba realmente agitado y creía estar por perder la conciencia. El ser de espaldas quedó en absoluto silencio, mientras Vegeta desangraba aún más, con el rostro bañado de carmesí al igual que su cuerpo. Entonces él oyó el grito desgarrador._

– _¿Qué estoy haciendo…?_

 _Frunció el ceño y se quejó adolorido, malamente lo suficiente alto para que esa criatura pueda escucharlo, pero es que su voz…_

 _Y ese ser giró, Vegeta pensó estar en uno de sus sueños, en los que escuchaba la dulce voz llamándolo por su nombre. Una hembra, era una mujer, ella había quedado con su rostro pálido mirándolo en shock, con las manos llenas de sangre y sus ojos azules…_

Los mismos ojos azules que vio al despertar de la inconsciencia.

 _Llenos de lágrimas y miedo._

 _Pero de un momento a otro ella se desvaneció, cayó al suelo inconsciente, y sin premeditarlo aun confundido por la situación la tomó en brazos soportando la tortura. Voló con sus últimas fuerzas hasta la ciudad, buscando un centro hospitalario, aterrizó duramente en la puerta de aquel lugar y vio como todos los rostros giraban hacia él petrificados, sonrió burlonamente y soltó a la mujer con ninguna delicadeza, las piernas le dejaron de funcionar de un momento a otro y cayó sin remedio al suelo viendo como última cosa, las baldosas teñidas de sangre._

"Entonces esa mujer…" gruñó y el dolor de cabeza se incrementó.

Tenía que haber una maldita explicación para esto.

* * *

Era absolutamente consiente de lo que había pasado, ¿Verdad…? Pero es que… ¿Desde cuándo las cosas habían tomado este rumbo? Era como si todo le tuviese que ocurrir a ella, no podía vivir tranquila, y ahora no podría hacerlo más si sabía de la existencia de cierta persona.

Vegeta.

Había recorrido Planetas, Galaxias, conocido tantas distintas especies y nunca creyó volver a encontrar el punto principal que la atraía todo el tiempo a su pasado. _"Fuiste tú…"_ le gritaba su conciencia y comenzaba a sentir como le faltaba el aire, como se ahogaba y como el cuerpo le dolía, como las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

Ella necesitaba escapar de este mundo.

Escuchaba las voces de sus seres queridos a sus espaldas, _"Puedes confiar en mí"_ una sonrisa dulce, un abrazo, un beso, todo lo que ella necesitaba pero que jamás se iba a dejar disfrutar. _"¿Lo mereces?"_

–No…

Las lágrimas siguieron bajando por su rostro mientras se abrazaba así misma esperando por él. Se había propuesto conseguir una Alianza con Vegeta, ¿Pero a que costo?

Dejo de llorar y limpió cualquier rastro de ese líquido en su cara. Es que algo tenía en claro desde el primer momento en que lo tuvo que salvar… Ella no lo dejaría escapar, no esta vez.

* * *

– _Bien…_

 _El niño la miró con una mueca realmente confusa mientras observaba la hoja de papel doblada en sus manos. Ella carraspeo y una dulce sonrisa cruzó por su cara mientras lo observaba. Se paró de la hierba y respiró profundamente con las mejillas sonrosadas._

– _Hace días que una musa me ha inspirado para escribir esta frase –rió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron aún más–, y por cierto Vegeta, esa musa… eres tú. –le dijo con los ojos brillosos._

 _Él abrió sus orbes negros muy grande y avergonzado desvió su rostro hacia un lado tratando de ignorarla, pero la niña no le tomo importancia y obstinada como era continuo hablando sin cesar._

– _Azul es el cielo, azul es el mar, y el fuego del beso que te quiero dar… –Vegeta comenzó a toser mientras se atragantaba con una fruta que había traído la muchacha, ella corrió a auxiliarlo y una vez estabilizado lo miró extrañada mientras él estaba plenamente petrificado y con la cara roja como un tomate–, ¿Vegeta que ocurre? ¡¿Acaso no puedes comer sin ser un angurriento?! ¡Eres un glotón!_

 _El príncipe frunció el ceño indignado y le gritó._

– _¡Tú mocosa eres la culpable, no ves que cosas estas di…! –ella lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios._

– _Sh sh Vegeta –sacó su dedo y volvió a tomar la hoja que había caído cuando fue a socorrerlo, él la miró incrédulo–, ahora seguiré con mi poema. –aclaró su garganta y continuó–. Dos rosas en el agua no se pueden marchitar, dos amores que se aman, no se pueden olvidar…_

" _Pueden pasar los años y_

 _Nos puede separar la distancia_

 _Pero siempre nos unirá…_

 _El amor y la esperanza"._

 _Entonces él sintió de repente como su cuerpo era estrujado, pasaron segundos hasta que entendió de quien se trataba, ella lo soltó y lo miró más roja que antes, mientras él sentía el calor subiéndose hasta su frente._

– _¿Te gusto? –preguntó esperanzada, hoy la había visto más feliz de lo común y empezaba a sentirse extraño con eso, ¿Qué pasaba por la cabecita suya?_

– _Hmph, son sólo estupideces terrícolas. –dijo indiferente esperando la molestia en su rostro, pero en cambio ella sonrió aún más, Vegeta se sintió más raro._

– _Sé que te gusto, no mientas –lo tomó del brazo antes que él pueda alejarla–, además, lo hice especialmente para ti. –susurró._

 _Vegeta trago saliva sin encontrar salida de su agarre, así que soltó un comentario despectivo._

– _Bah, ni siquiera lo escuché._

 _Ella alzó una ceja y lo dejó ir, el príncipe pudo respirar aire fresco. Mientras Bulma se alejaba para buscar más comida de su mochila, ya que sabía que él seguro seguía con hambre, Vegeta reflexionó sobre las palabras que le había "dedicado" ella. "Definitivamente no puede dejar de ser tan pegajosa aunque se lo ordene" sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el lago. "'Pueden pasar los años y nos puede separar la distancia. Pero siempre nos unirá… El amor y la esperanza'. Agh que cosas pienso, maldita mocosa ¿Qué me estás haciendo?_

 _De pronto recordó algo que lo hizo sonreír con malicia. Giró hacia atrás y vio a Bulma sirviendo esas comidas raras pero deliciosas que había traído de la Tierra._

– _¡Oye mocosa! –la llamó de un grito, ella levantó los ojos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido seguro pensando en lo grosero que era, el príncipe sonrió aún más preparado para lo que le iba a decir–. ¿No me debes un beso?_

 _Supo ese día que no había nada más dulce que la venganza._

 _Oh sí, y por supuesto que él había salido triunfante. Satisfecho sobre todo, porque no podía dejar de carcajearse al recordar como Bulma lo había evitado hasta el final del día, y con las mejillas más rojas que el cielo de Vegetasei._

 _Aun así, todavía le debía ese beso._

* * *

No necesitó reflexionar más cosas tontas, ni cruzar por su mente ningún par de ojos azules. Sólo tenía que irse, largarse del maldito planeta y ya, todo lo que había ocurrido era un simple retraso para sus planes. Ahora debía preocuparse por enfrentarse a Freezer y ver la manera de vengarse a sus espaldas.

Sobrevoló el cielo atardecido de Nōgyō en busca de su nave. La falta del scouter lo dejaba incomunicado con la base del tirano y eso le podría traer más problemas, ya que no estaría avisado si algo llegase a ocurrir en su contra. "La maldita mujer…". Otra vez esa estúpida hembra en sus pensamientos, ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a creer las infamias que le dijo?

Entre las montañas, vio a lo lejos su vaina, pero no notó a la mujer sentada en una roca esperándolo.

–Príncipe…

El saiyajin aterrizó y frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz. ¡¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz?! Le dio la menor importancia y abrió la escotilla de su nave para preparar el despegue.

Bulma frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en la cadera.

–¡Oiga! ¿Va a ignorarme?

Vegeta gruñó amenazantemente y giró para observarla con rabia.

–Te he dicho que no me interesan tus asuntos –siseó–, lárgate de mí vista mujer. –ordenó con sequedad y volteó de nuevo listo para irse.

La peliazul no podía creer esa actitud tan grosera, ella sabía cómo era Vegeta, lo había aceptado hace años, pero había algo muy diferente en él. Un instinto asesino, sin piedad que lo penetraba. Pero Bulma no iba dar el pie a torcer, se había decidido por su ayuda y la obtendría a como dé lugar, o dejaba de llamarse Bulma Briefs.

–Dije que puedo ayudarte, Veg… Príncipe. –corrigió–. ¿O es que acaso prefieres seguir junto a Freezer? Si vienes conmigo será todo mucho más fácil.

Vegeta se hartó, la impertinencia de esa mujer lo había sacado de sus casillas. ¿Es que no podía mantener la boca cerrada o comprender una negativa? Arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos volviendo a enfrentarla.

–Tks, ¿Realmente crees que voy a caer en tus estupideces? ¡No necesito tú ayuda o la de nadie! Seré yo solo quien me vengue de Freezer. –rugió–. ¡Tú mujer, lo único que haces es entrometerte en mi camino!

Las finas cejas de Bulma se unieron, realmente se estaba cansando del _"principito"_ , pero una última cosa cruzó por su cabeza, sonrió maliciosamente.

–Hm, verás Alteza… Te daré a elegir dos opciones… –el príncipe entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza–, vienes conmigo de una buena forma convirtiéndote en mi aliado para derrotar a Freezer, o, eliges ser mi enemigo y terminar como él… –dijo con determinación.

Vegeta parpadeó un par de veces y luego empezó a soltar carcajadas. Bulma gruñó furiosa viendo que no la tomaba en serio.

–¿Es broma verdad? –dijo todavía muy divertido riéndose.

En una velocidad inhumana tuvo a una Bulma muy enojada a centímetros de su rostro con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró.

–Yo no miento Vegeta… –el aliento cálido chocó contra su piel mandando escalofríos por su espalda–. Y te aseguro que el día que me toque enfrentarme a ti, no tendré ninguna compasión… al igual que no la tuve contra los Hideri.

Eso lo hizo volver a la conciencia y apartarla de un empujón bruscamente. Esta muchacha si se estaba sobrepasando. ¿Quién diablos se creía para amenazarlo así? Ella desconcertada por su movimiento lo miro con odio.

–Si te refieres a esas criaturas moradas, en mi mejor condición podría haberlos despedazado sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. No me interesan tus amenazas mujer, no eres rival para mí. –escupió.

–¿Así? ¿Eso piensas? Créeme que podría patearte el trasero aun en tu _mejor condición_ –ironizó su frase–, pero no estoy para pelear por esas tonterías hombre, quiero mi respuesta…

–No me convencerás. –dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Bulma resopló.

–Sigue en pie mi amenaza.

–No me importaría agregar un enemigo más a mi lista –sonrió de lado–, además, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no le diré a Freezer de tus planes y acabe contigo? –cruzó los brazos.

Ella chistó divertida.

–Bueno, supongo que es por lo mismo de que yo le diga al lagarto sobre los tuyos… –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Vegeta frunció el ceño disgustado, la muchacha era bastante inteligente y si la había visto pelear, también podía decir que fuerte para ser mujer, aunque no iba a admitirlo.

–Hmph, te daré una oportunidad… –Bulma alzó una ceja–, demuestra que tienes para ofrecerme muchacha…

Bulma parpadeó y se sonrojo sin meditarlo. "¡No pienses cosas absurdas tonta!" Carraspeó volviendo a su semblante habitual, pero ya era tarde, Vegeta había visto ese intercambio en su rostro y había curvado una ceja divertido.

–No creo que deba hacer esto, porque primero no soy ninguna cosa de muestra como en las ferias –el príncipe frunció el ceño sin entender las cosas raras de la joven–, pero suponiendo que esto ayudaría a que aceptes mi propuesta, te mostraré de lo que soy capaz… –sacó de su bolsillo la cápsula donde estaba guardada su nave y la mostró frente a sus ojos.

–¿Y que es esa estupidez? –dijo de mala gana.

Bulma apretó los labios y descomprimió la cápsula a unos metros. "Esto es para que cierres tu boca príncipe estúpido". De la nube de polvo apareció una gran nave redonda muy moderna. El saiyajin notó que el modelo era muy similar al de sus vainas. La peliazul caminó hasta su nave y le dio unas palmadas mirando con arrogancia al príncipe que se encontraba confundido y curioso.

–Este bebé logra no ser detectado por ningún radar –alardeó–, y lo mejor de todo, es que puede hacerse _"invisible"._ –sonrió triunfal al ver la mirada de asombro del saiyajin.

–¿Invisible? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–No tengo tiempo para explicarlo, pero es algo que construí hace poco y puede volar a una velocidad increíble, ¿No es fascinante? –dijo con orgullo en su voz y un brillo especial en los ojos–. Tengo la tecnología suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa, sólo déjalo en mis manos…

"O las de mi padre".

Vegeta la miró fríamente sin saber que creer. Primero veía salir de esa pequeña cosa una nave y ahora ella decía que también lograba ser invisible. Respiró profundo.

–¿Quién eres? –demandó con mal humor en su voz.

Bulma frunció el ceño sin entender.

–¿Cómo?

–Que ¿Quién eres muchacha? –le dijo mirándola profundamente con sus ojos color ébano.

La peliazul trago saliva nerviosa y apartó su mirada de él, ¿No podía decirle quien era, no? Pero… ¿Estaría bien ocultarle la verdad? Aclaró su garganta y respondió.

–Soy la Guardiana. –dijo con firmeza.

Vegeta le dio una mirada de incredulidad y entrecerró los ojos, por alguna extraña razón ese apodo ridículo le sonaba de alguna parte. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

–¿No dirás nada más?

Bulma suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–No confío en nadie.

Él la miró por un momento que pareció ser más de los que creía.

–Yo tampoco. –admitió–. Pero aun así, sin confiar, ¿Eliges hacerme esa loca propuesta de unirme a ti y derrotar a Freezer?

Ella abrazó sus brazos al sentir una corriente de aire frío y Vegeta pudo apreciar como sus cabellos azules se mecían al viento.

–No estoy sola en esto, puede que suene tonto, pero… –en ese momento se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir–, ¡Cielos hombre orgulloso, piensa! Dejarás de esconderte para entrenar y, te librarás de _mí_ y de Freezer en cuanto acabe todo… –le gritó exasperada.

–¿Y por qué quieres que yo valla contigo? ¿No puedes escoger a cualquier otro… o es que acaso te has fijado en mí más de lo debido? –dijo con burla en su voz.

Ella se ruborizo y desvió la mirada sintiendo un poco de nervios en su estómago. ¿En serio le había propuesto esta descabellada alianza por motivos importantes? o… ¿Sólo por qué lo quería tener cerca?

–Es pura y absoluta conveniencia. ¿Los saiyajins se vuelven más fuertes con cada pelea verdad? Creo que tienes un gran poder oculto y podrías…

–Espera mujer, ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? –pregunto desconfiado.

Bulma calló. Y quedo absolutamente quieta ante el cuestionamiento del príncipe, comenzó a sudar frío mientras él la escrudiñaba con la mirada.

–Se más de lo que crees –respondió tratando de sonar firme para no levantar ninguna sospecha–, la Guardiana debe saber muchas cosas.

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua sin convencerse completamente, la siguió observando desconfiado.

–¿No crees que sabes de más? ¿Qué tal eso de los scouters? Tendrías que haberte infiltrado para poder haber sabido de eso… ¿No será que trabajas para Freezer, mujer? –demandó subiendo su tono de voz.

Bulma apretó los puños.

–Jamás… ¡Jamás trabajaría para él! –grito con los ojos llameantes de rabia–. Sé sobre los scouters porque necesito estar atenta a los avances del enemigo, ¡Nada más! –Bulma respiró agitada y le dio una mirada de odio con sus ojos azules sombríos.

De pronto algo cruzo por la mente del saiyajin, una conversación que había tenido con Vantsa hace unos días…

– _Veo que no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado en estos días ¿Verdad? –negó con la cabeza. Vantsa suspiro–. Atacaron el ala norte, todos están muertos. –Vegeta inmediatamente quedó en shock._

– _¡¿QUÉ?! –grito alterado. ¡Debía ser una broma! ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

– _Si Vegeta… Aunque no lo creas todos han muerto. Mensajeros, soldados de clase media… Ninguno ha sobrevivido. –el semblante del científico era tranquilo, el saiyajin no lo entendía._

– _Pe-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quién…? –necesitaba saberlo. Alguien estaba cobrando venganza al lagarto antes que él y no podía permitir ser quien no acabe con todos los insectos._

– _Se porque preguntas hijo, pero ni yo mismo lo sé, es mejor que no te metas a mi parecer es alguien que conoce perfectamente el lugar para llegar hasta aquí, pero también una persona demasiado inteligente y calculadora. Se nota que no le tembló ni un poco la mano al matar… –el saiyajin se sorprendía más con cada palabra. ¿Quién era el misterioso asesino? El viejo volvió a hablar y Vegeta le prestó atención–. Aunque… Quizás no debería hablar de él, sino de ella… –el pelinegro frunció fuertemente el ceño._

– _¿Qué estás diciendo? –el tic en el ojo iba incrementando._

– _Los rumores dicen que fue una mujer –la quijada le llego hasta el piso–, si, esa misma cara puse cuando me lo contaron. –Vantsa rió un poco. Vegeta se sonrojo y desvió la mirada._

– _Hmph no sé de qué hablas… Ahora dime que es eso de una mujer. –la curiosidad lo estaba matando. ¿Podía una mujer acabar con todo un ejército de soldados? ¡Bah, pero que estaba pensando! Eso era simplemente imposible…_

– _Bueno… algunos soldados vieron por la medianoche a alguien vestido de negro entre las sombras, no pudieron confirmar bien si era una mujer ya que tenía una cosa en su cabeza, pero el traje que llevaba era ajustado y bueno… Se marcaban ciertos atributos. –ahora Vantsa era el sonrojado. El saiyajin sonrió burlesco–. Muchos me hicieron referencias de sus ojos, dicen que eran raros… Como azules, y su mirada era aterradora. Pero luego de la medianoche nadie quedo vivo en el ala norte, deberías ir a verlo es una masacre. –comentó algo asqueado, él mismo había ido a corroborar los hechos y lo que vio no puedo más que darle un mal presentimiento, cada cadáver estaba como si siguiese durmiendo, y la sangre de cada uno bañaba las camas._

– _¡Jajaja! ¿Crees que una inútil mujer sería capaz de todo eso? Vantsa creí que eras inteligente y no caías en esas estupideces… –siguió carcajeando._

Acaso…

"¿Acaso esa estúpida mujer era la que había matado a miles de soldados?"

Miró a la rara muchacha enfrente de él, y ella dio un paso atrás al ver su rostro serio tomando espacio. Su traje era parecido al negro, como un gris oscuro y sus ojos eran perfectamente azules. Cuándo la había acorralado en el hospital vio con claridad un deje sombrío en su faz, un destello de oscuridad y cinismo, ¿Realmente podría poseer la fuerza e inteligencia para acabar con un ala entera? No podía estar seguro de eso, pero si sabía que en cuanto se recupere completamente de sus lesiones podría mandarla a volar. Era el Príncipe de la raza más poderosa del Universo y no se dejaría pisotear por una escoria como ella. ¿Pero por qué quería acabar con Freezer? ¿Cuáles serían sus razones? Nunca conoció a una mujer con tanto poder y fortaleza. En la base del lagarto creció pensando en que las mujeres solo eran basura, un simple entretenimiento, no merecían nada más que ser usadas y luego desechadas. ¿Por qué empezar ahora a creer algo distinto? ¿Cómo sería aceptarla como una simple compañera de peleas? ¡Era inaceptable!

–¿Qué ganas matando a Freezer? ¿Por qué tanto odio al lagarto?

Bulma se tensó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y lo miro con un sentimiento que el príncipe no supo descifrar. Pero sintió algo picando en su pecho, algo como… ¿Tristeza? ¿Lastima?

–Libertad. –susurró, y él por dentro pudo entenderla, aunque se negó a creer sentir compasión.

Bulma alzó los ojos al cielo y Vegeta desvió la mirada, ¿Usar la _"amabilidad"_ de la muchacha para derrotar al tirano?

–Mujer, entiende que no soy ningún cobarde para escapar de Freezer, tienes que tenerlo en claro…

Bulma sonrió y lo miro fijamente con una suavidad que no había visto en su rostro.

–A veces no hay más opciones que esconderse, ¿No crees? –la tristeza inundó pronto sus pupilas–. ¿Cómo harás para vengarte si vives en el techo del enemigo?

Vegeta reflexiono por unos momentos, su orgullo seguía de pie como el acero. Él era un guerrero, y un guerrero jamás escapaba como un cobarde de una batalla.

–Lo conseguiré, mujer.

Bulma suspiró y miro su collar por unos instantes. Estaba a punto de gritarle en la cara quien era, apunto de decirle por que no la recordaba ¡Porque no la busco en estos ocho años! Pero… tenía miedo, miedo de que él sepa lo que había hecho…

–Está bien, no insistiré más. –Vegeta quedó estoico al escuchar eso–. Espero que esto quede entre nosotros… Perdón por quitarte tú preciado tiempo y por lo del scouter. –lo miró con una sonrisa que denotaba decepción y se dio vuelta.

Caminó hasta su nave con tranquilidad, pero a cada paso sentía que estaba acabando consigo misma, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y se mordió el interior de sus mejillas para no llorar. Pulso el botón para bajar la rampa y al llegar hasta arriba se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

–Adiós Vegeta.

Lo observó por última vez. Sintiendo picor en los ojos como una niña tonta que intentaba ser adulta demostrando fortaleza. El cabello flameado de Vegeta se mecía por los aires y sus penetrantes ojos negros fríos la miraban con confusión, no entendiendo lo que estaba dejando ir, sin saber que sería la segunda y ojala última despedida. Ella sonrió cálidamente y cerró la compuerta.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza quitando los pensamientos estúpidos de su mente, la mujer dijo que no insistiría más, se atrevió a terminar la conversación de una vez por todas como él quería pero… Era una sensación extraña, algo de que no estaba haciendo bien y se molestaba con él mismo por sentir esas cosas que le pinchaban en el pecho. Ni siquiera se conocían, ¿Por qué quería ayudarlo?

Empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho, toda la fácil alianza que había propuesto. Un lugar donde dormir, comer, entrenar y acabar con el tirano. Todo sonaba tan simple, rápido y efectivo. ¿Cómo saber si no era una trampa? Pero algo era seguro. Tenía que matar a Freezer, tenía que hacerle pagar por cada una de sus humillaciones ¡Debía hacerle sentir el mismo sufrimiento que vivió por ocho años!

Furioso, sus pies se movieron inconscientemente.

* * *

Cerró la puerta y todo su mundo se derrumbó. Falló, todo había ido de la peor forma. ¿Por qué creía que el aceptaría algo así como si nada? ¡Estaba loca en proponerle algo como eso! ¡Era una estúpida! Arrastró la espalda por la puerta y abrazo sus piernas. "Tengo que despegar ya, debo irme y hacer como que nunca paso nada, como si jamás volví a verlo" y aunque no lo quisiera, un sollozo se le escapó.

Pero todo quedó olvidado cuando escuchó unos gritos escandalosos provenientes de detrás de la puerta. Alertada se paró y su cuerpo se pasmo en ese instante.

–¡Mujer! ¡Abre esta maldita chatarra o la haré volar! –el príncipe rugía furioso y demandante mientras golpeaba con toda su fuerza el metal.

Bulma arrugó el entrecejo entre emocionada, asombrada y molesta, ¿Qué es lo que querría el saiyajin? Las cosas habían quedado bastante claras hace unos momentos para la mala suerte de ella.

Caminó y digitó los números para abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba él con su ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, parecía incómodo y muy enojado, pero lo siguiente la sorprendió.

–Habías dicho que tienes la tecnología suficiente para hacer lo que quieras, he pensado que eso podría beneficiar mi entrenamiento. –soltó con su voz ronca llena de determinación.

La peliazul se estremeció y emocionada le sonrió un poco. No quería demostrar que estaba más feliz de lo que parecía, desde ahora debía demostrar su valor y más aún que tendría un nuevo compañero…

–Supongo que queda en claro que yo seré la líder… –ella hizo a un lado su cabello y se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia.

Él gruño y rodó los ojos antes de responder.

–Ni lo sueñes mujer.

Bulma sonrió aún más y le ofreció la mano, el príncipe confundido frunció el ceño y la miró.

–Bienvenido a la Alianza Príncipe Vegeta…

El saiyajin se extrañó aún más, además de lo estúpido que sonaba eso, pero al ver el rostro iluminado de la muchacha de ojos azules lo tranquilizó, sin saber porque, aceptó la mano de la joven y una corriente eléctrica los sacudió en el mismo instante de unir las palmas, se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que habían sentido lo mismo, pero lo ocultaron siendo incapaces de pensar en lo que quería significar eso.

Bulma nerviosa dio el apretón sellando el trato. Y desde ese momento surgió esa formidable Alianza, en la que estaba segura que con Vegeta a su lado derrotaría a Freezer. Un sentimiento de esperanza se formó en su pecho y una sonrisa sincera curvó las esquinas de sus labios.

Luego de separar sus manos Bulma pensó en lo que seguiría ahora, era cierto que no podían arriesgarse de ir directo hasta Konatsu si es que estaban buscando a Vegeta. Tenía que armar un plan de escape perfecto, uno por el cual el lagarto jamás los encontraría. Miró al saiyajin y luego volvió la vista al cielo, parecía que volvería a llover así que tenían que apurarse.

–Mira, lo mejor es que vayas a la base de Freezer y yo vaya por ti luego, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos encuentren. –advirtió.

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

–¿Pero eso no sería más peligroso?

–Créeme que es mucho mejor y no dejaría ninguna pista de tu paradero, desaparecerías de la faz del Universo y nadie podrá encontrarnos ni a ti ni a mí. –afirmó–. ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda tu nave en llegar a Freezer N° 79? –le preguntó.

–Dos semanas. –dijo el príncipe muy seguro.

Bulma posó un dedo en su labio pensativa por unos momentos, llegando a una conclusión.

–Perfecto, tienes tres días apenas llegues para tratar de ser lo más discreto posible. Aterrizaré mi nave en las afueras cerca de las montañas y quiero que me esperes en la salida del ala oeste, es la más rápida y fácil para escapar sin ser vistos…

Vegeta estaba cada vez más seguro de que ella había sido la asesina de los soldados del ala norte. ¿Quién más conocía tan perfectamente las salidas secretas y los artefactos del tirano? Pero no se entrometería en esto. Mejor aún, esta información le podría servir para de alguna forma sacar un poco de provecho…

Sonrió internamente.

–No será fácil mujer, esa zona es para soldados de clase baja, y sería sospechoso que alguien como yo ande por allí. –dijo disgustado.

–Pues no hay de otra bonito, es la única salida de confianza, si te encuentran inventa lo que sea o acaba con ellos, no creo que sea problema para ti… –sonrió burlona.

Vegeta ocultó su sonrojo en cuanto lo llamo " _bonito"_ , ¿Quién se creía para llamarlo así? Apretó los dientes y se apresuró a decir.

–Tks, ¡Claro que no tendré problemas con eso estúpida! –gritó enfadado.

Bulma rió por dentro notando que lo había molestado.

–Bien porque así quedaremos. –sonrió y saltó hasta la entrada de su nave–. Te veré en diecisiete días principito. –le guiñó un ojo antes de arrepentirse–. ¡Y suerte! –gritó y cerró la puerta.

"¡Maldita mujer irrespetuosa! ¡¿Por qué diablos acepte esta miserable alianza?!" gruñó con rabia y caminó resoplando hasta su vaina para despegar antes de dar marcha atrás.

Dentro de la nave Bulma brincaba de alegría.

Pero algo la hizo detener. Un pensamiento que la hizo volver a la horrible realidad. Paró en seco y abrió los ojos aterrada.

"Oh cielos… ¿Qué he hecho…?".

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

¡Hola a todos! Bien, hoy les he traído este nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado. Ahora vamos con el análisis… (Quédense hasta el final, que tengo una sorpresa, si es que les interesa mucho el VxB)

Primero, la escena con Holly… debo decirles que realmente ese personaje me trae un amor-odio jajaja, ¿Será la última vez que escuchemos hablar de ella? Luego Vegeta reflexionando, ¿No sintieron que un poco le atrajo la peliazul? Ay Vegeta… Yo me siento confundida por el flashback que tuvo. ¿Por qué creen que Vegeta llevó a Bulma al hospital? ¿Instinto, confusión? Yo personalmente morí de amor con el recuerdo de Bulma y Vegeta, la peliazul recitando el poema a el pequeño principito sonrojado, me saltaron corazones de los ojos (por cierto el poema lo saque de una imagen de Internet, no tuve tiempo de hacer una propia) y esa venganza de Vegeta… Espero que luego le haya dado el beso Bulma, ¡O se lo doy yo!

Ahora, ¡Al fin la Alianza! Como costo convencer a Vegeta, pero suerte que acepto, aunque estaba bastante desconfiado de Bulma, y es que con tan poca información de ella y la peliazul pareciendo saber todo de él, ¿Quién no desconfiaría? Pero, Bulma pareció darse cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho, además de que Vegeta descubrió "su pequeño secreto" ¿Qué pasará en el capítulo siguiente? Las decisiones se vuelven difíciles.

Aunque cuando chocaron las manos…

Finalizando quería responder a sus comentarios y algo más. :)

 **Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta:** ¡Hola Pau! Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto con los capítulos anteriores, ya estoy mucho mejor y de vacaciones así que gracias por preocuparte, intentaré subir más rápido con este tiempo libre. Creo que Vegeta fue muy impulsivo con Bulma al principio ya que este Vegeta es más cercano al de la saga saiyajin, despiadado y sin corazón, no sufrió lo que le ocurrió en Namek, ni se hirió su orgullo con Goku, así que creo que por eso es de esta manera, pero podrás notar que en el capítulo de hoy no fue tan "cruel" como en el anterior. Y lo de su memoria, es un gran problema, sobre todo porque aún no sabemos que fue lo que le ocurrió. Gracias por tu comentario, ya que me pone feliz que sigas la historia, ¡Saludos con cariño!

 **andreaahp:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo!

 **Princess Vegetita Saiyan:** Te agradezco mucho, me emociona que te haya gustado el prólogo, ¡Espero que sigas la historia, saludos!

Ahora bien, últimamente he estado un poco retrasada por que he terminado la portada para esta historia, y además, como comente en el anterior N/A iba a darles pistas sobre la nueva historia que voy a publicar VxB, ¡Sorpresa! Será mañana la fecha de estreno y estoy muy emocionada ya que es una historia con un cambio de rutina y que me hace muy feliz. Ahora aquí les dejo el Summary:

 _«Bulma Briefs siempre quiso tener a alguien especial en su vida, ya que desde pequeña era muy ambiciosa. Siempre fue traviesa, inteligente y aventurera, su sonrisa podía derretir a miles de corazones si los tenía en frente, y aunque no lo lograra con el de Vegeta Ouji, sabía que este jamás le soltaría la mano. Desde aquel 21 de Diciembre en el que prometieron romper cualquier ley de la amistad, la nieve no dejaba de caer sobre ellos, y es que sí, si querían tener un poco de calor humano debían estar más juntos… ¡Acompaña las aventuras de esta hermosa amistad a lo largo de los años! ¿Será que su promesa se ha cumplido?»_

Espero que mañana estén para el estreno y sigan junto a mi _«21 de Diciembre»_ Me harían muy feliz. Sólo les aviso que esta historia será muy larga, demasiado… Pero muy divertida, graciosa y alegre.

Saludos con cariños y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡Adiós!

 **Pensamientos** "."

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 _ **-Knd-**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama autor de Dragon Ball, serie animada por la compañía Toei Animation.


End file.
